


Strip!

by XQuarantineX



Category: Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: AUfic, Amusement, Comedy, Dark Humor, Dragon Ball AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Parody, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, cuss words, dragon ball - Freeform, goku and vegeta, kakavege, lap dance, second hand embarrassment, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQuarantineX/pseuds/XQuarantineX
Summary: In the middle of the busy city stands a popular club that hosts one of the famous male stripper group known as the Z strippers - Goku, Yamcha, Tien, and Nappa. The group's manager Piccolo recently hired another stripper known as Vegeta to join them.Vegeta finds it a challenge to work as a team and gets competitive against one of the popular strippers in their group. The Z strippers learn just how stubborn Vegeta is, which causes a few problems within the group.They are due to go on tour just over a years time, and some unexpected news may jeopardize one of the strippers career...
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Music reverberated through the walls, and the deafening cheering from the audience could be heard in the dressing rooms of where the five male strippers were awaiting to be called out on stage. 

Vegeta leaned against the wall with one foot pressed against it while crossing his arms. He kept his glance towards the doorway awaiting to be called. He had been working with the group for over a year now, though rarely he mingled with them; he had observed each of their unique moves while stripping. They usually played a 'friendly' game of who would get the biggest tip at the end of the night. 

Seen as harmless fun, Vegeta knew it was more than that. There was one person who he was always competitive against, he didn't care about competing against the others. Yamcha was redundant with his moves, and once their regulars seen it twice they lacked interest. Although Yamcha would deny that was the case, then there was Tien, he is flexible but even his nifty skills didn't protect him when he accidentally smacked his private parts hard against the floor during his show stopper splits. Ever since such incident, Tien has played it safe.

Nappa was mostly there for the audience to laugh at, he'd wear ridiculously huge Afro wigs and once got in trouble for dressing up as one of their other competitors Hercule. 

It was Goku who Vegeta had most of his focus on, he hated his good looks and how easy he could wow the audience with his charm. In fact, Goku didn't even have to do much to already win the hearts of many, he also had a crazed fan who would stalk him every day.

"Hey Vegeta, think you may actually get more of a tip than Goku tonight, I know you two have been pretty competitive recently," Yamcha asked as he sauntered towards him and was about to rest a hand on Vegeta's shoulder till he was met with Vegeta's death glare and instantly recoiled.

"Ah I'm sure he will one day, Goku may feel some petty towards an let him win," Nappa let out a small chuckle before applying bright red lipstick on and adjusting his wig.

"Tch, shut the hell up it's just a stupid game that I never agreed to playing in the first place!" Vegeta scoffed and stuck his nose up as the rest of the group laughed.

"Uh-Huh, keep telling yourself that," Goku chirped as he walked into the room and smirked directly at Vegeta. 

The group saw it as the two having a banter. What they didn't know was that the two don't really like each other. Goku even spoke out against having Vegeta join their group knowing just how arrogant he can be. They used to work together as bar staff in their late teens before and indeed then were competitive. The two were reprimanded when they tried to show off by flipping glasses and rolling them from one hand to another. Unfortunately neither had such a skill and the damage came out of their paycheck. It was an expensive lesson to learn.

Vegeta scoffed at him while giving him a look of disgust, "The only reason you've been getting more tips is because you have that crazed bitch who you rely on to pay you for a private dance."

"Least I have a fan," Goku said with a small smirk on his face which only annoyed Vegeta more.

Just when Vegeta opened his mouth to express his hatred, they heard steps coming towards them and everyone glanced over to see Piccolo standing by the doorway giving them all a stern look.

"I hope you are all ready as the show is about to start," Piccolo shifted his glare between Vegeta and Goku knowing how competitive they'd get, "now you two just focus on bringing in more money for this place, it doesn't matter who brings in the most. Please just try to work together this time, okay?"

Vegeta exchanged a competitive glance with Goku before the two nodded while crossing their fingers behind their back. No way were either willing to work together, this was something personal, Vegeta didn't like to be the second best and had even gone as far as offering a client a blow job if they paid more than Goku. It ended with a happy client who had a free blow job and a pissed off Vegeta with no extra pay.

They weren't supposed to do anything sexual with the clients, but Vegeta refused to go by the rules. It baffled the rest of the group how Vegeta still had his job considering all the rules he continued to break, rumours were he was sleeping with the accountant Bulma who would keep a good word in as an exchange.

———

On the center stage Krillin who is wearing his best tux and hat stands smiling at the excited crowd all awaiting for their strip show. The club was pretty busy, people were all standing shoulder to shoulder all screaming for the strippers to come on stage. 

"How are we all this evening?" Krillin spoke through the mic while looking out to the crowd of people, all he could see was huge amount of cash waiting to fill his pockets.

Whatever tips the strippers received they'd have to hand Krillin and Piccolo a small percentage, so he personally encouraged the strippers to be more competitive to ensure all customers left the building with empty wallets. 

He chuckled as the crowd of men and women all screamed in excitement, "I wont have you wait any longer folks, I'm sure our strippers are just dying to take their kit off in front of you. It has been rather warm here so as you can imagine... it won't take them long to undress." Krillin chuckled again as one of the customers threw their bra on stage, music started to blast from the speakers and strobe lights circled the room as smoke filled the stage. "Alright everyone, here are your Z strippers, remember if you want a private show with any of them you will have to pay in advance otherwise no lap dance!"

Krillin stepped aside as the men were all lined up on stage facing the back wall. They all had black wet look pants on that hugged around their backsides, and white vests on. The crowd were screaming for them to start and Krillin joined Piccolo at the back of the room to watch the group from the distance.

"They better not fuck up this time," Piccolo said keeping his glare on Goku and Vegeta, he knew last time they done this show Vegeta tried to trip Goku up and in return Goku tried to shove Vegeta away from the spotlight.

"The bitches love watching those two fight for attention," Krillin grinned as he watched the group turn to face the audience while doing some air thrusts.

Hips were swaying, while some fans were fainting as others fought over the piece of clothing the men threw towards the crowd. Some wolf whistled as couple of the men swung their cocks in the air. After their show some of their customers started to leave while others stayed for their private show.

The men all changed into thongs and started to circle around the room looking for potential customers who were willing to pay a lot of cash.

Nappa started to twerk in front of an old man who was unsure where to look.

"Mm put it in suga," Nappa said as he glanced over his shoulder to wink at the old man.

The old man blinked at him and scratched the side of his head as he stared at the wide jiggling ass in front of him, "the money?"

"of course what did you think I meant?" Nappa chuckled and twerked some more.

"oh... okay," the old man hesitantly hooked his finger under the waistband of Nappa's thong and slid a note under it. 

Within an instant Nappa stood straight and pulled out the note, he gaped at it and frowned at the old guy. He was really working hard busting those moves and for what- "a dollar?!" Nappa scowled at the man then looked over towards Krillin, "yo big daddy he's holding out on me!"

Krillin cracked his knuckles and pushed his way towards the crowd, he then stood next to Nappa who pointed at the confused old man in front of them. "How much did this bitch give you?" Krillin asked.

"He only gave me one dollar," Nappa handed Krillin the dollar as he shook his head at the confused old man.

Krillin gave the dollar a scrutinised look then scrunched it up before shoving it in his pocket. "This mother fucker is worth ten dollars!" Krillin snapped as he jerked his thumb towards Nappa.

"Okay I will give him ten dollars," the old man whined and pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket.

"No no no- now you owe him twenty dollars for your negligence and you owe me thirty for me having to tell you this shit." Krillin held out his hand and wiggled his fingers awaiting for the old guy to hand over the money.

"Fifty dollars?!"

Krillin laughed and done a slow patronising clap as the old man widened his eyes at him, "Well done son you can math, now cough it up bitch!"

Moments after Krillin managed to get the fifty dollars out of the old man, he handed some of the notes to Nappa who then sauntered towards his next victim leaving Krillin grinning to himself while counting the cash in hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he was giving a middle aged man a lap dance, he hated the sound of their heavy breathing and had to resist the urge to slap the bitch. He caught Goku from the corner of his eyes being cornered by a group of women, the lucky bastard always got the most attention. 

Vegeta shook himself out of his thoughts of his personal hatred towards Goku as he pivoted around to face his customer and started to grind against them and raised a brow as they slipped some notes inside his g-string. He pulled out the notes and counted the amount in front of them before frowning at it.

"Oh fuck no, I'm worth fifty," he looked over to where Krillin was and waved his hand in the air to call him over, "Yo this bitch is holding out!" He shouted while pointing at the now embarrassed customer.

Krillin shoved his cash into his pocket and rolled up his sleeves as he stormed through the crowd. He stood next to Vegeta and folded his arms, "How much did he pay you?"

"He paid me ten dollars," Vegeta pouted as he handed Krillin the notes.

Krillin scoffed at this and glared at the underpaying bastard of a customer. "This bitch is worth fifty dollar, you now have to pay him a hundred dollar for your negligence and me two hundred and fifty for having to tell you!"

"I don't have that kind of money," the customer said while letting out an audible gulp.

"Then you are going to have to work in the kitchen to pay your debt!" Krillin clicked his fingers calling over Broly the clubs bodyguard, he never really spoke and mostly grunted but was the best bodyguard out there.

Broly grabbed the customer by his collar and threw him into the kitchen. The customer looked around to see huge piles of dishes, and looked back at Krillin who was stood with Broly by the side of him.

"if you see yajirobe in there tell that bitch he still owes me money!" Krillin said while unrolling his sleeves.

The customer knitted his brows together while looking around the room. There were large stacks of dishes and overfilled bins,he couldn't see anyone else in there ,"W-where is he?" He asked as he kept looking around the room in disbelief.

Krillin shrugged at him, "He's probably in the fridge somewhere."

Krillin walked out with Broly closing the door behind them. Vegeta cleared his throat and ran up to Krillin.

"Did you manage to get some money from him at least?" Vegeta asked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Bitch, I don't see you working... get back out there!" Krillin pushed Vegeta back towards the group of horny customers wanting a lap dance.

Vegeta sighed and swayed his hips towards the thirsty bitches, it helped he had wide hips and a toned figure that the men all gawked over, just unfortunately none of them paid a high tip in comparison to one of Goku's biggest fan. That was the only reason Goku would win against him, that damn bitch Chi-Chi was loaded with cash and she would go to their every show throwing her money at Goku. He was beginning to think Goku was a crafty bastard and was probably hiring her to do that.

After their shift ended, the men all got changed and sat by the bar waiting for Krillin to finish counting the cash. Yamcha had lipstick all over his cheeks and down his neck, he wore them like some trophy as he refused to wash it off straight after. Tien was sitting on the stool holding an ice pack between his legs, the dolt obviously tried to do his special move and clearly didn't succeed. Nappa was polishing his head that no one thought to question why, and Goku had gone to the restroom. Leaving Vegeta impatiently drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for his cash.

"Alright bitches, here's your money you all did good tonight," Krillin handed them all individual envelopes.

Vegeta looked inside his envelope and sighed, thanks to that underpaying customer he hadn't made as much money as he had hoped for. He was really looking forward to buying more costumes for his work in hope it would catch more attention and bring more customers to him. 

Just as they were all climbing off their stools to head out the building, Goku ran in pulling his pants up with his eyes widened and colour drained from his face. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost of some sort.

"What's wrong with you bud?" Yamcha asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Guys... ya gotta hide me she's... shes tryna find me!!" Goku frantically looked around the bar and leapt over the bar counter to hide behind it. 

Everyone looked over the counter and down at Goku cowering himself against the side. It was peculiar to see considering he was pretty muscular and could knock anyone out if he wanted to, but he was always petrified of Chi-Chi. 

"If you see her... none of you seen me okay?" Goku whispered at them. 

Moments later the bathroom door was kicked open and there Chi-Chi was with a wicked smile etched on her face.

"Hey boys, have any of you seen Goku?" Chi-Chi giggled, twirling her strand of hair while looking around the empty bar.

The men all shook their heads and exchanged their goodbyes as they were about to leave the place. That was till they heard a small chuckle coming from Vegeta and they all glanced at him as if to plead him not to say anything.

Vegeta smiled at Chi-Chi while tapping his finger on the counter, her eyes directed towards the counter and she ran towards it then leaned over to see Goku.

"Found you!" She smiled and Goku yelped trying to crawl away from her.

Yamcha, Tien, and Nappa all shook their head at Vegeta.

"What?... I didn't exactly say where he was." Vegeta smirked and left the building while the rest of the group tried to save Goku from Chi-Chi.

Vegeta grinned and laughed to himself as he could hear Goku screaming and rustling going on inside the club as he continued to walk towards his car. He loved his job, especially when he could wind up his colleagues. Nothing could ever stand in the way of his job...


	2. Chapter 2

A glorious sunny afternoon and the Z strippers with their manager Piccolo were all seated in an overheated and worn down minibus, on their way to a charity event that Krillin had set them up to attend. The bus made an unsettling screech and rattling sound whenever it accelerated, which the men all grew accustomed too.Krillin refused to buy them a limo and preferred using the old minibus for their transportation. Outside the bus was black and had Z strippers written in bold red capital letters, with an image of the men's backsides underneath it. According to Krillin it's a successful ad as he always receives calls about it.

Krillin had purchased them matching outfits, which were fishnet vests, leather jackets, crotchless wet look pants with tight thongs to bring out their bulge more. All men happily obliged to wear the outfits as they marveled at themselves in the mirror.

"I don't see why this is necessary, we are already bringing in a lot of customers," Vegeta sneered and stretched himself across the back seats.

Piccolo rolled his eyes skyward as Vegeta continued to complain about the charity event and the stupid rust bucket of a bus."If you are wanting to make more money Vegeta this is one way to bring in more, so I suggest you shut the hell up back there!" He groaned massaging his temples.

the rest of the group glanced over at Piccolo slack jawed before slowly looking over at Vegeta's scowl with his jaw slightly ajar. 

"Damn, I think Piccolo actually shut Vegeta up," Yamcha whispered into Goku's ear.

They both chuckled before glancing back at Vegeta who had his arms folded and was pouting. It wasn't long till Vegeta grumbled again, but it was mostly mollified by the rattling from the bus.

The bus eventually parked outside a tall modern building and the men peeped their heads out the window to have a better look. Krillin didn't specify where the charity event was other than they were booked for the entertainment.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tien gulped as his eyes locked onto a hospital sign.

"Yeah... same here," Goku rubbed the back of his neck, and he glanced over at Piccolo.

"There's probably a private room booked for the hospital staff, what better way to make their day less stressful than a strip show," Piccolo shrugged and gestured for the men to climb out the bus.

"Aren't ya gonna join us boss?" Nappa asked as he stepped out of the bus and looked directly at Piccolo.

"Nah, I've seen enough of your dicks. I like to keep my appetite thanks." Piccolo grimaced when Nappa turned to follow the rest of the group, all their bare asses were on show and were already turning heads from patients walking into the entrance.

Vegeta strolled in front of the group as they were all feeling hesitant to walk in, he didn't care if anyone saw his backside he was rather proud of his ass considering he does a lot of workout at the gym to keep it looking firm. 

Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Nappa rolled their eyes as they followed Vegeta into the building, they were tired of his vanity and were sick of him gloating about the compliments he'd get from others

One of the Nurses gave the group a confused look as Vegeta leaned over the desk and smirked at her, her cheeks started to flush pink and she let out a nervous giggle.

"C-can I h-help you gentlemen?" she cleared her throat as Nappa bent over in front of her to tie his shoelaces.

"We are here for the charity event, I hope we will be seeing you there too?" Vegeta winked at her that induced her to blush further.

Goku watched as Vegeta tried to charm her and shook his head at him, he wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta asks for her number next. "Vegeta, just focus on what we came here for please," he frowned at him.

"Are you the entertainers?" the nurse raised her brows at their choice of outfits before glancing at her emails to see the hospital had hired magicians... perhaps it's what magicians wear these days?

"Isn't that obvious?" Yamcha grinned at her and hooked his thumb under the waistline of his pants ensuring to stick his crotch out more to grab her attention.

"Not you too," Goku whined under his breath and facepalmed.

The nurse made a quick phone call while giggling at Vegeta and Yamcha who were giving her a seductive look. 

"H-hello," the nurse softly spoke on the phone keeping her eyes on the two men, "the entertainers are here...shall I bring them to you?....oh..okay thanks." She placed the handset back on the base and smiled at them. "If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to the ward you will be performing."

Tien raised an eyebrow and glanced at Goku who had a pensive expression, "ah ward?... I'm starting to think this isn't the right place."

Tien had every right to question if they were at the right place, for they were led into a children's ward. They shared the same shocked expression as the sick kids, with some blushing parents and nurses at the bed sides.

"Oh shit," Yamcha muttered under his breath.

There they stood next to each other with their hands on their hips exchanging looks with one another as the children and staff stared blankly at them.

"W-what do we do guys?" Goku whispered while smiling awkwardly back at the kids who were cocking their heads at them in confusion.

"Well we are not performing in front of these kids, that's for certain!" Vegeta replied. "We will just have to step out of this room backwards and apologise that we got the wrong room.."

Nappa scratched his head and frowned at Vegeta, "why would we walk outta here backwards Vegeta... that's just silly."

The rest of the group face palmed while Vegeta gripped the bridge of his nose and grunted, "Because you bald-headed moron, if you have forgotten...our backsides are on show!"

"Thought you liked your ass being gawked at?" Tien grinned at him.

"Not in front of fucking kids you plank!" Vegeta scoffed at him, oh how he hated the idiots he worked with.

Nappa scratched his head some more before he grinned and clicked his fingers, "I got an idea guys!" he beamed and pulled out condom wrappers from his pocket.

"Nappa...what are you doing?!" Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as he dug his nails into his scalp, the other men froze unsure how to even react as all the kids started to crowd round them.

Nappa winked at Vegeta and opened the condom wrapper before inflating the condom and tying the end, he then handed it to one of the children who looked at it funny. "Ta-da, it's a snake!" Nappa smiled at the kid.

A loud harmonized smack came from Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and Yamcha as they smacked their foreheads.

"Uh mr...why is it slimy?" the kid pulled a face while the others looked at the inflated condom in awe.

"Ah, that's because it's actually an eel," Nappa gave the kid a thumbs up not realising the nurse had called in security who were now standing behind the group snickering.

They all pivoted around to face the security guards which led to some children crying, while a couple of the children laughed and pointed at the mens ass cheeks.The men were promptly removed from the premises and escorted back to the minibus.

"Bunch of sickos," one of the security guards scrunch their nose at them in disgust before walking back into the building.

"What the hell happened?!" Piccolo snapped at them as they all walked into the bus one by one with their heads hung low, apart from Vegeta who folded his arms and stormed towards the back seats in a huff.

\-------------------------------

After that awkward fiasco, the men were back in work for their evening shift. They performed their usual group strip show before trying to get customers to pay them extra by offering them a private strip show.

Krillin and Piccolo had been arguing and bitch slapping each other since the group had returned from the hospital. Krillin was furious that they had all ended up at the wrong location and was not impressed to receive complaints from the hospital as well as the children's parents.

While all the bickering between their managers were going on, Tien strolled past two old men who were wolf whistling at everyone. He knitted his brows together as he studied them and gasped, he quickly ran to Goku and tugged at his top.

"Dude is that your grandpa?" Tien asked while pointing at the smaller old person.

Goku blinked at them and whined, his grandfather was sitting next to a family friend Roshi who was just as perverted as his grandpa. "Oh no... who let him out of the retirement home this time," he groaned burying his face in his hands as he heard his grandfather shout out some lewd comments.

"Yeah baby bend over some more and jiggle that ass girl," Roshi wolf whistled and slapped the twerking ass in front of him.

Yamcha stopped what he was doing and turned to face Roshi"I'm a guy," he pouted and folded his arms.

"You are?" Roshi blinked at him then leaned forward to look at Yamcha closer, "shit I knew I should've brought my glasses!"

Grandpa Gohan chuckled and leaned towards Yamcha, "It doesn't bother me son, I bat for both sides if you know what I mean?" he winked.

"Oh god," Yamcha recoiled from the pervy old man.

"No that's not my name, but for you bubble butt I can be." 

Yamcha grimaced and rushed towards Goku who was keeping an eye on the pervy old men from a distance. "Dude, your grandpa is giving me the creeps!" Yamcha whined and stood next to Goku, he dry heaved as Goku's grandfather blew him a kiss.

"I can give you something else!" Grandpa Gohan yelled in the distance.

Goku shook his head at his grandpa and rested his hand on Yamcha's shoulder. "Don't worry, I called my dad. He'll be picking him and Roshi up shortly." he said with a reassuring smile. 

"Oh shit they are going for Vegeta," Yamcha pointed at the two men now gawking at Vegeta's ass.

"Hey sweet thing, how about you jiggle that ass up in my face," Roshi drooled, leaning forward to grip onto that fine booty.

Grandpa Gohan rolled his eyes and whacked his old friend across the back of the head,"You nitwit, that's another guy leave this one for me!"

"You sure?..."Roshi frowned at his friend then looked back at Vegeta's backside, he then leaned forward more and pinched a cheek "Seems like a woman's ass to me," he chortled.

Vegeta growled and spun round to face the perving old bastard. "Don't touch what you can't afford old man, my ass is worth more than your dentures!"he shook his fist at him, he was not wanting to waste his time on the old men who were living on retirement money.

"Oh a fiesty one.. I like this one," Roshi grinned, winking and nudging his friend.

"Oh yeah me too, somethings growing in my pants and I haven't felt that in a long time," Grandpa Gohan chuckled while nudging Roshi back.

Vegeta clicked his tongue and shook his head watching the two laughing together. Goku's grandfather and Roshi were known for escaping the retirement home to gawk at the strippers, it always embarrassed Goku to which Vegeta took enjoyment witnessing. This was the first time the pervs had taken an interest in Vegeta, usually as Vegeta would be busy seeing other customers who looked pretty wealthy.

"Do you old bastards forget that you escape the retirement home and come here often?"Vegeta asked them both and arched a brow.

"What's this spiky haired boy talking about?" Grandpa Gohan scrunched his brows as he leaned into Roshi.

"Never mind his hair, have you seen the size of that forehead? You could sell a billboard space on that thing!" Roshi pointed at Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta clenched a fist and gritted his teeth at them, he was about to throw some insults back at them till Goku's grandfather waved a hundred dollar bill in his face. Vegeta inhaled deeply as he could smell the waft of the note waving in front of him and he smirked.

"What is it old man?... Are you interested in a lap dance from me?" Vegeta loomed closer to Grandpa Gohan who's eyes looked close to popping out of their sockets.

Goku gaped at them and rushed towards Vegeta to pull him back, he did not want to witness such an act, "Vegeta don't-" he gulped as his grandpa interrupted with a growl.

"Snap it grandson, your friend here is giving me a lap dance!" Grandpa Gohan snapped and licked his lips as Vegeta sat on his lap and rested an arm over his shoulders.

"Yeah Kakarot, let the old man have his fun," Vegeta smirked, crossing one leg on top of the other.

Goku pulled a face at Vegeta, for one the bastard always called him by his actual name and not the one his grandfather gave him, and two for being a smug prick knowing he was making Goku uncomfortable by offering his grandfather a lapdance. 

"Vegeta... quit it, you are just doing this to get to me!" Goku glared and pushed Chi-Chi out the way as she was about to grope him from amongst the crowd.

Vegeta chuckled and started to grind himself against Grandpa Gohan's crotch, "it's working isn't it?" he smirked and then grabbed Gohan's hand and slipped it inside his pants.

Tien, Yamcha, and Nappa all stopped what they were doing in the background and dry heaved while Goku stood slack jawed unsure where to look. Roshi chortled and clapped his hands encouraging Vegeta to continue.

"I thought we weren't allowed to touch?" Grandpa Gohan tittered as he happily smoothed his hand along Vegeta's crotch.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled some more, he then leaned in and nibbled on Gohan's earlobe, "I don't play by the rules," he thrusted himself against Gohan's hand.

Goku grimaced at him and shook his head as Vegeta winked at him while continuing to grind against his grandfather.

"My god...there is just no stopping him," Yamcha dry heaved some more as the other two stood and watched in bewilderment.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku snarled and grimaced as he watched his grandfather get off over it and slipped the hundred dollar bill inside Vegeta's pants.

"Ooo boy he creamed his pants!" Roshi shouted out pointing at his friend's crotch as Vegeta climbed off and started two lean forward shaking his ass in front of Gohan's face.

The moment was interrupted by the music cutting off and Bardock pushing his way through the crowd with Broly and Krillin.

"Damn it grandpa!" Bardock shook his head and helped Gohan off his seat, while Broly helped Roshi up. 

The two old men were giggling amongst themselves as they were being escorted out of the club, Goku pulled a face as he heard his grandpa ask if his father packed spare underwear as he had creamed his current ones.

Krillin looked at Vegeta who looked smug with himself, "how much did the old geezer pay you?"

"Hundred" Vegeta said with a smirk as he pulled the bill out of his pants.

"Nice," Krillin high-fived him and looked around at the horrified faces from customers and staff on realising what had happened. "Put the music back on and keep paying my strippers bitches, or get the fuck out of my club!" Krillin then strutted off putting shades on.

Vegeta smiled waving the hundred bill in his face, he noticed Goku glaring at him from the corner of his eye and he chuckled at him, "what's the matter, Kakarot?"

"You know what the matter is," Goku wrinkled his nose up at him.

Vegeta shrugged at him and flipped him off, "thanks to your old man, it looks like I'm winning this night." he caught the attention of another client and swayed his hips towards them ignoring Goku's scowl.

"Man, he's an asshole," Yamcha said as he leaned into Goku with the other men either side, they all glared at Vegeta watching him perform another lap dance on someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before the club opening, the strippers were all getting ready for their later show. They had the small TV on for background noise. The television was perched on top of a wonky stool with a stack of books underneath the shorter leg to keep it leveled; the men wondered why Krillin never spent out on decent stuff for them considering he makes a lot of money every night.

A dull monotonous voice came from the television that captured everyone's attention, and they all stopped what they were doing to watch the person on the screen talking outside a building. Vegeta, Goku, Tien and Yamcha all shifted their glance on Nappa who was sitting on the floor cross-legged and watching the news with great content. The only times he'd ever show interest in watching the news was if one of the attractive reporters were live on air. The rest of the group sighed and grabbed a stool each to place in front of the television.

"In other news, four magicians were left traumatized after being sent to the incorrect location to perform their magic act." The slim male reporter said while pointing at the building behind them. 

Yamcha shook his head at this and folded his arms. "Shit, looks like it wasn't just us that went to the wrong place last night," he said while letting out a small chuckle.

"Shut up, we're tryna listen," Nappa glared back at Yamcha from over his shoulder before focusing his attention back on the news.

The news reporter walked towards three men with blankets over their shoulders, they looked as though colour had completely drained from their faces. "I am stood now outside the bikers club where the traumatic event took place, and here beside me are the magicians Bibidi, babidi and their trainee assistant Sharpner." The news reporter said before facing a teenage boy with long blonde hair who flinched as the reporter rested a hand on his shoulder, "So in your own words, could you describe what had happened that night?" the reporter held the microphone out in front of them.

"W-well I o-only s-started my j-job las-"

"Oh my god, will this mumbling teen just spit it out already?"Vegeta groaned and massaged his temples while the teenager on screen extended to stutter.

"I know right?.. what did he see that's so traumatizing?" Yamcha chewed on his lip, leaning forward trying to decipher what the teen was trying to say.

"Probably the sink after Hercule has waxed himself," Krillin said before taking a shot from the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him into the room.

The strippers immediately glanced back to see Krillin standing next to Piccolo as they too were showing some interest in the news.

Piccolo crossed his arms and gave Krillin an idle look. "You really hate that guy."

"Bitch, I wouldn't even piss on him if he was on fire."

"Is it because of your wife?"

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"Wait... is that not the place where we were supposed to go?!" Yamcha chirped among the group and pointed at the television.

Krillin gaped at the television before shoving the bottle of whiskey into Piccolo's hands and joining the group to watch the TV. "Mother fucker!... turn this shit up!" he ordered while he glowered at the television.

There were two short magicians now on the screen, one was holding on to the microphone while the other was nodding their head in agreement to what they were saying, Sharpener their trainee assistant was now cradled on the floor behind them crying.

"And then the unthinkable happened, they asked for me and my twin brother bibidi over here to... strip for them!" Babidi said while widening his eyes and leaning more towards the camera. "They were like vultures tearing our clothes off!" he said in a shaky voice and his hands started to tremble.

Bibidi snatched the microphone from his brother's fists and pushed him out of the way as he started to talk on camera. "And that's not the worse part... our other assistant Buu has decided to join the biker gang now and would rather we refer him to bad ass bitch."

Silence permeated the space around the men as they all blinked at the TV, and watched as the magicians fought over the microphone to share more from their side of the story

Tien looked around the room at his colleagues who were all rendered speechless. He pursed his lips and rested his arms behind his head as he glanced back at the TV. "Well... shit." 

"Oh hey, that's the hospital that we went to!" Nappa beamed as he pointed at the television.

The news had switched the image onto the hospital with the headlines 'ill children and parents were left traumatized after male strippers had paid them a visit. One parent claims their child will need years of therapy...'' scrolling along the bottom of the screen.

"And that's enough TV." Krillin declared as he leapt forward and turned the television off. He spun to face the group all staring and mindlessly blinking at him, "you got thirty minutes to hurry the fuck up and get ready tonight, so move!" He clapped his hands, gesturing for them all to get up and finish getting ready.

Later that evening the group performed their usual strip routine in front of their regulars before going backstage to change for another strip tease. Vegeta strolled past Goku as they entered the stage again, he felt over confident having his ass on show and even had black studded fingerless gloves to match his pants. He roamed his eyes over his competition and smirked knowing that out of the group, he was looking the most attractive tonight. 

The music blared, and the lights flashed around them as they started to grind the floor before doing their own moves. Vegeta intentionally bumped into Goku and stood in front of him, with his ass out on display towards the audience who were all cheering. 

"Like this new jock I got? I got it from the hundred dollar bill your grandpa gave me," Vegeta said with a smug look imprinted on his face as he watched Goku's eyes trail down to his crotch. 

Goku pulled a face at the 'I <3 Sugadaddy' written in sequins in front of the royal blue jockstrap Vegeta was wearing.

"Vegeta knock it off!" he groaned as Vegeta chuckled and swayed his hips so the lights reflected the sequins in Goku's face.

"Maybe I'll invite him back and show off all the new stuff I got with the money he gave and I know he'll give me more," he winked and smirked some more at Goku's look of disgust.

"Shut up Vegeta!"

"I mean I could do with a sugar daddy lucky for me it's your grandfather," Vegeta licked his lips and chuckled.

Goku narrowed his eyes on Vegeta, he watched Vegeta happily bending over in front of a crowd of people allowing them to admire his ass. The rest of the group were oblivious to what was going on as they were too preoccupied milking the customers out of their hard earned cash with Krillin watching in the background rubbing his hands together encouraging the strippers to woo the audience more. Vegeta smirked and winked at Goku as he strutted past him collecting notes into his jockstrap. 

While Vegeta was leaning over to collect more notes from one of the customers, he felt a hard push from the back that induced him to lose his balance and fall into the crowd. On shoving the thirsty customers off of him, he glanced up to see Goku standing on the edge of the stage with a smug grin.

"Oh, it's like that now?" Vegeta muttered under his breath as he kept his glare on the smug bastard.

"You okay handsome?" one of the females asked from the crowd as she helped Vegeta up, she blushed as he glared directly at her and wrenched his hand away from her.

"Unless you can afford to buy Gucci branded stuff, I highly suggest you keep your hands off me babe!" Vegeta scoffed at her and pulled himself away from the crowd who were all trying to grope him.

Usually he'd lap it up but right now his eyes were on his target for pay back as he stormed towards Goku who had his back faced towards him. Vegeta smirked, noticing Goku was wearing thongs, a bad choice to be wearing them today, he chuckled to himself as he crept behind Goku and yanked the G-string upwards that brought out a loud yelp from Goku.

Goku could hear the recognisable snicker from behind him as he allowed time for his eyesight to adjust after the harsh tug. He spun to face Vegeta with watery eyes and growled as Vegeta laughed and pointed at him. "What the hell Vegeta?!"

"That's what you get for shoving me off stage, you bastard!" Vegeta flipped him off and was about to walk off to perform a strip tease to one of his regulars till he felt a slap across the back of his head. He spun round and slapped Goku across the face. 

The two exchanged harsh slaps and were about to throw punches till Vegeta caught Chi-Chi standing in front of the stage from the corners of his eyes. He smirked to himself and shoved Goku backwards before rushing towards and pulling Chi-Chi onto the stage. A little surprised by this, Chi-Chi blushed and followed Vegeta towards the centre of the stage,she then blushed and waved at the envious crowd who all frowned at her. 

Tien nudged Yamcha in the arm and had him look over at what was about to unfold in front of everyone, Krillin could see that once again his two best strippers were once again messing about on stage instead of making more money for him. He clicked his fingers for Broly to follow him towards the two idiots.

"Why has he brought her onto the stage?" Yamcha asked.

"Who knows, if it's to make Goku jealous then already he's failed as Goku isn't interested." Tien shrugged then glanced over at Nappa who was rubbing his crotch into an unsuspected customer's face, not paying attention to the two who were fighting on the stage.Tien's face contorted to grimace as he could see the cry for help in that poor customer's face, knowing Nappa didn't shower or wash before his performances he could only imagine the smell the customer was made to inhale.

Back on the stage Goku frowned at Vegeta who was holding Chi-Chi's hand, he gulped as the next thing he saw was Chi-Chi being flung towards him knocking him off his feet with her breasts pressed against his face. He groaned as he could hear Chi-Chi giggling above him and smothered him more with her breasts.

The rest of the Z-strippers watched in horror as it looked as though Goku was about to lose his oxygen supply being smothered by a pair of tits.

"What is this craziness I'm witnessing?!" Piccolo groaned and palmed his face as he could hear Goku's muffled whines and Vegeta cackling on the stage.

"Oh fuck no!" Krillin yelled and ordered for Broly to lift Chi-Chi off Goku, he shook his head at her half dazed face. "I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

"Yeah I did," she grinned, and blew a kiss towards Goku.

"Bitch, that's going to cost you two hundred dollars for scarring us all with them titties!" Krillin held his hand out and gave her a stern look.

Chi-Chi giggled and pulled out a roll of cash and threw it at Goku, "worth it!"

Krillin shook his head at her then looked at Broly, "get this ho outta here!" 

Broly nodded then flung her over his shoulder and exited the stage with her giggling and waving at the jealous crowd. Krillin darted his eyes towards Vegeta who was trying to suppress his laughter.

"You two bitches are going to be cleaning up the club before leaving tonight, and you'll be doing it before you think about getting changed as well!" Krillin shook his head at them both before storming off before the two could protest.

Tien and Yamcha quickly jumped onto the stage to separate the two before they lashed out at each other again, the rest of evening was filled with glares from the two between giving customers private lap dances.

\------

It wasn't long till the club closed and Krillin threw cleaning products, mop bucket and trash bags at the two who had fought earlier on stage. "Be sure to lock up after yourselves!" Krillin threw on his shades and strolled out.

Piccolo shook his head at the two, he was speechless. Just when he thought he saw it all, the two would always surprise him with something else. "You guys need to start getting along, for crying out loud, throwing a woman like that..seriously Vegeta?" Piccolo shook his head at Vegeta, "you insane bastard." 

Vegeta simply responded with a grunt and folded his arms, averting his glance away from everyone, while Goku had his eyes casted to the floor.

Later guys," Yamcha grinned, waving at both Goku and Vegeta who were standing watching everyone leave for the night with a pout on their faces.

Goku huffed and trailed his eyes towards the damn sequin writing on Vegeta's crotch before pulling a face recalling Vegeta giving his grandfather a lapdance. "This is all your fault Vegeta!"

"My fault?!" Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms against his chest."You were the one who shoved me off the stage in the first place, can't handle someone with better talent than yourself I see."he smirked as he said that and pulled himself up to sit on the bar table.

"Get over yourself!" Goku scoffed as he started to sweep the floor around him. "We all know the real reason you still have your job is because you have been sleeping with Bulma!" he looked over at Vegeta's shocked expression and he grinned. "Yeah, didn't think I'd have you sussed out now, huh?"

"Least I don't run and hide like a cowardly lion when a woman shows me some attention!"

"What's that suppose to mean?... I don't—"

"Chi-chi?"

"That's not fair, you've seen how obsessed she is!"

Vegeta shook his head and started to laugh, "your face earlier after she had smothered you, priceless," he said wiping a stray tear from his eye from laughing hard.

Goku threw the brush and lunged forward pinning Vegeta down on the bar table with his hand around Vegeta's throat, he growled as Vegeta laughed at him more.

"What's the matter Kakarot, have I touched a nerve?" he chuckled more.

Vegeta's breath hitched when Goku leaned more into him pressing his head against his, with hatred in his eyes as he glared at him. Vegeta tried to squirm free to no avail and he could only hope Goku didn't feel his boner that was now pressing against his hip. The two froze as they kept their glare on each other, their warm breaths coating the others face. Neither of the two would have predicted what was about to unfold next. 

Their pent up anger towards each other was released into a fiery open mouthed kiss, Vegeta rested his hands behind Goku's head and tugged at his hair as their kiss became more heated and sloopy. Goku's hands smoothed along Vegeta's sides while continuing their rough kiss, as though they were attempting to steal the others' breath away, the two heavily panting between their tongues massaging against each other.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt Goku's fingers massage against his entrance, he could feel himself getting more aroused and melting away into their rough passionate kiss and rocked his himself wantonly against Goku.

Goku groaned into their kiss and he rubbed his erect cock against Vegeta's leg just to feel some friction, he could feel Vegeta's entrance starting to lubricate with slick as he continued to massage the area more. An empowering sweet smell quilted his nostrils as he started to rub Vegeta's entrance more vigorously. He parted from their kiss and bit his lip watching Vegeta writhe in pleasure under his ministrations before slipping a finger inside. A small breathy moan escaped past Goku's lips just feeling how soft, warm and wet the inner walls felt against his fingers. He could tell Vegeta was ready for penetration already. 

Vegeta gazed up at Goku and licked his top lip seductively, he then pushed Goku back and tugged at Goku's thong and let out a small pleading moan watching the cock spring out as soon as he pulled the thong further down Goku's thighs. He then leaned back and spread his legs wide open, wagging his finger for Goku to come closer. It was as though his arousal was taking full control of his body, he didn't care about his hatred towards Goku, he just wanted that hard cock to penetrate him now. Soon as Goku positioned himself between his legs he shot up and held onto Goku's upper arms to stop him. He was not wanting a baby anytime soon, especially with this moron.

"Wait, have you got protection?" he asked Goku, and groaned soon as he saw Goku blink back at him. It was obvious that he also didn't have any condoms on him from that blank expression alone.

"I could just pull out," Goku shrugged.

Vegeta gave him a dumbfounded look and knitted his brows together, before all common sense leapt out the window and Vegeta grinned. "That'll work!" he pulled Goku onto him and started to make out before pulling from the kiss and arched his back feeling the hard cock thrust inside him. "Yeah just ram it in!" he moaned and roamed his fingers up Goku's abdomen to pinch his nipples.

"Oh you like it rough huh?" Goku asked in a husky tone as he started to piston his cock hard and deep inside Vegeta.

"Fuck yeah!" Vegeta rolled his eyes back and pinched Goku's nipples, eliciting a moan from him.

"shit...Vegeta," Goku moaned and had a firm grip on Vegeta's waist as he quickened his pace, he knew he was going to hate himself after this but for now he was reveling in the pleasure. Wanting to feel his cock buried deeper inside Vegeta he pulled out and gave Vegeta an alluring glare. "Get on your feet and face the bar!"

"Finally, was wondering when you were going to fuck me rough," Vegeta smirked and jumped off the bar table. He leaned over the table and wiggled his ass to entice Goku, he was rewarded with a harsh slap before Goku slammed his cock back in that induced a strangled moan from Vegeta.

Loud smacks from Goku's hips connecting with Vegeta's ass and their balls slapping together resonated around them, the glasses that were kept behind the counter were shaking violently threatening to smash as the two continued their rough heated fucking.

"you call this rough?!" Vegeta sneered at Goku from over his shoulder as he started to push himself against Goku to meet with his hard thrusts. "Explains a lot about your terrible performance on stage!" he snickered, coaxing Goku to fuck him harder. He wanted to not feel his legs after this, he wanted his throat to hurt from moaning loudly in pleasure, and to tremble hours afterwards.

"Shut up!" Goku snarled then pushed Vegeta's head onto the table and held it in place as he started to slam his cock in harder.

"Yes!... more... give me more of that!" Vegeta mewled out in delight and started to drool from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Then the thrusts started to get sloppy and he could feel Goku's grip loosen. The bastard can't be done already?!

"Oh god I have to pull out," Goku said between shallow breaths.

Vegeta huffed as he felt the sudden emptiness as Goku quickly pulled out, he turned to see Goku holding the base of his cock with a firm grip while wiping some excess sweat from his face with his free hand. Vegeta started to stroke his cock feeling precum oozing from it as he loomed closer to Goku who arched a brow at his seductive grin.

Before Goku had a chance to say anything he was pushed onto the floor and watched Vegeta straddle him aligning his cock against his slick hole. He exchanged a grin as he lost the urge to cum and was happy to continue their rough sex, soon as Vegeta started to bounce on his cock he let out a groan and held onto Vegeta's hip slamming him down harder on his cock. The two moaned in bliss, chanting the others' names mid orgasm.

"Fuck me harder - harder!!" Vegeta screamed out in bliss feeling close to undone, he threw his head back and rocked his hips feeling the cock pulse inside him.

"Vegeta I'm -- Vegeta s-stop!" Goku arched his back feeling his orgasm ripple through him.

"Fuck yes Kakarot!" Vegeta slowed down as ropes of cum spurted out and painted Goku's chest.

The two separated and panted as they lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling to catch their breaths as they slowly came down from the euphoria highs. Both knew that they were going to regret what they had done, but for now the two happily let out a sigh in bliss and smiled reveling in the tingling feeling from the pleasure course through their bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Doing the walk of shame back home, Vegeta had managed to change into his gray sweatpants and hoodie in the club. Neither him nor Goku said anything after waking up on the cold floor except glare daggers at one another before spending early hours of the morning cleaning the place up before leaving. They conceded to never speak of what had happened again and both went separate ways with their shoulders hunched and heads hung low.

Vegeta had his bag containing his outfits slung over his shoulder. He could only pray his brother Tarble won't notice the stains on one of the underwear when he throws it into the dirty laundry pile. The two brothers were currently living together as their father wanted them to both have more independence. He was tired cleaning up after two grown men and even offered to pay the first few months of their rent if they moved into the place.

Tarble was left to deal with the laundry and the maintaining of the place, and work part-time hours in the sex shop that was just below their apartment. He’d grumble and protest how he was sick of washing Vegeta’s dirty laundry, but Vegeta would simply add his pile of dirty clothes with Tarble’s. Eventually Tarble washed his brother's clothes, accepting he was fighting a losing battle. 

Sauntering into the apartment, Vegeta threw his keys in the modest woven basket that sat on a small white table opposite the doorway. He then kicked his shoes off before placing them neatly on the shoe rack next to the table. 

“Well, well someone had a good night, was it the accountant again?”

Vegeta flinched and looked over at his brother leaning against the wall with a grin. He scoffed at him before heading towards the laundry room with his bag over his shoulder. A low groan reverberated from his chest when he heard Tarble trudging behind him, and he spun to face him with a scowl.

“What do you want, Tarble?!”

“Vegeta, you didn’t return home last night you had me worried—“

“Okay mom,” Vegeta huffed and dumped the bag by the dirty laundry hamper.

“Real mature,” Tarble rolled his eyes and sighed as Vegeta nudged him out the way. “I’ll empty the bag for you then!” He said in a satire tone and ambled towards the bag to empty his brothers stripper outfits into the laundry hamper. 

Vegeta’s eyes almost bulged out his sockets, and he swallowed nervously watching his brother open the bag, “I’ll do that after I have a shower, just leave it!”

Tarble gave him a questionable glance, usually he didn’t care about him sorting through his laundry much to Tarble’s disgust. He smirked seeing the look of panic etched on Vegeta’s face which only heightened his curiosity.

“Well I am actually needing to do the laundry now, so it’s not a problem for me,” Tarble hummed and purposely pulled the clothes out the bag painfully slow, he smirked watching Vegeta getting all flustered.

“I’ll do it!” Vegeta snapped and yanked the bag off him.

The two watched as a piece of garment fell out the bag and onto the floor between them, Vegeta gaped at the blue jockstrap he wore while getting fucked now casually strewn on the floor for all eyes to see the evidence of the heat of passion. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at the underwear, and Vegeta watched a grin form on his brother's lips from noticing particular stains on the jockstrap.

“So—had fun at work, I take it?” Tarble snickered and watched Vegeta unabashedly throw the jockstrap into the washing machine before shooting a glowering look at him.

“Fuck you!”

Tarble rolled his eyes at his brother's bluntness, and proceeded to load the washing machine with the rest of the dirty laundry. He glanced over at Vegeta just stood there as though lost in thoughts over something. “Could text me like you usually do when you aren’t returning home,” he muttered.

“You’re not my parent, besides I’m older than you!” 

Vegeta folded his arms against his chest and rubbed his lips together. He could smell the sex from last night all over him and it made him grimace recalling what he had done. Work was surely going to be awkward for him from now on.

“Could have fooled me,” Tarble shrugged while placing the washing powder into the drawer of the washer. “You tell me off when I don’t text to say I’m staying over my boyfriends.” He turned on his heel to face his brother who again looked deep in thought, he knew it was best to not question it unless he wanted to be flipped off and told where to go. “Anyway, I’m ordering pizza for dinner if you want me to order you some?” He raised an eyebrow as Vegeta gave him a look as if it were an insult for him to even offer pizza. “What?”

“Like hell will I be putting any crap in my body, I need to stay fit for my work!”

“Well… I don’t know what sort of crap you had in your body last night but I’m sure pizza isn’t going to destroy your figure.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You used a condom right?”

“Tch, of course what kind of idiot do you take me for?!” He snarled and stormed off towards the bathroom.

Vegeta didn’t take long to strip out of his sweats and hop into the shower, he flinched when the cold water touched his skin before it started to warm up and soothe his aching muscles. Sleeping on the hard floor did not do his neck and back any favors, even dancing all night at his work didn’t lead to this much bother for him. He pressed his hands against the wall letting the water crash into and around his tender area; it was soothing to him and as he started to close his eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water bounce off his skin visions of Goku fucking him over the bar counter replayed in his mind that led to him biting his lip and banging his head against the shower wall in annoyance. How could he let his damn arousal take over him like that? Usually, he’s pretty cautious. Least they used the pull out method. Then his eyes widened remembering Goku was moaning but also asking him to stop… 

“Shit!” He gasped and raked his fingers through his wet hair before thumping his head against the wall again, “how could I be so stupid?” He groaned to himself.

He heard light tapping coming from the bathroom door followed by his brothers voice which was muffled out by the running water, Vegeta could only assume his brother was asking if he was okay, he probably heard him shouting out and banging his head against the wall.

“I’m fine!” Vegeta called out and heard his brothers muffling voice again, then nothing after.

Vegeta sighed, grabbing the shower gel and lathered it over his slick body. His brows were furrowed as he calculated in his head the chances of him falling pregnant. Then exhaled in relief when he recalled the moment Goku had pulled out just before his release, the memories of last night were jumbled up, but he was sure Goku had pulled out and was satisfied knowing that at least.

After his shower he got changed into lounge pants and sat in the living room watching some reality TV before it was time for his next shift. Usually, he’d have time to go to the gym, but he was still recovering from sleeping on the club floor and planned to not move till it was time to leave for work again.

As dinner time rolled in Tarble strolled in carrying a pizza box after returning from working his shift in the sex shop downstairs. He rolled his eyes at Vegeta who was eating a bowl of pasta with salad to which Vegeta had noticed the eye roll and scoffed at him.

“I need to eat a balanced diet for the job I do, you wouldn’t understand all you do is stand and sell sex toys to lonely people.”

“So that’s you then?” Tarble grinned and took a bite of his meat feast pizza slice.

Vegeta grumbled at his smug brother and chose to not dignify his comment with a response, instead he continued watching the reality dating show while shoveling down his pasta.

——————————————————

It wasn’t long till the next shift was commencing, Vegeta meandered through his colleagues, all rushing to get ready for the show. He had left a little later than usual but knew he’d have some time to spare to get changed into his outfit. 

“Wonder if Vegeta’s ‘sugar daddy’ will escape the retirement home again?” Yamcha chuckled and tapped Goku on the shoulder, who gave him a side eyed glare.

“If he does, then we all know who will win, earning the most tips tonight,” Tien nudged Goku in the side.

Nappa was seated next to Vegeta staring at his reflection in the mirror while putting on his makeup. He was listening in to the others' discussion and raised his brows at Vegeta who was sitting in silence while adjusting his leather vest. “Hey… when did you get a sugar daddy?” 

“Tch, they are talking about the usual retirement home escape artists, I gave one of them a lap dance remember?” Vegeta cocked a brow at Nappa with a small smug smirk forming.

“Careful Vegeta, you could give them a heart failure,” Nappa chuckled and started to apply fake eyelashes.

Vegeta snorted and climbed off his stool checking himself out in front of the mirror, he caught a glimpse of Goku looking over at him then flashed his glance away when Vegeta narrowed his eyes on him. What had happened last night was rather gratifying, he will admit, but he is sure as hell that won’t ever happen again.

“No more distractions,” he muttered under his breath and ambled towards the backstage, ready to be called out.

“Alright bitches I hope you are all ready to go!” Krillin shouted out while clapping his hands to grab all their attention, “there’s regulars out there but also some new customers, you are going to flaunt what you got and make some moolah for me.”

Krillin glanced at them all and sighed, all wearing their own outfits and had their own poses. He just knew they would need to do a lot of work if he wanted to get them more recognised. “I have some big plans for you all, so you gotta start becoming more choreographed firstly starting on your outfits. Yamcha what the fuck are you wearing?!” He glared at Yamcha wearing stilettos, orange suspenders under denim hot pants finished with an orange mesh vest.

“Uhh…” Yamcha glanced down at himself and smiled back at Krillin. “I thought I look hot.”

“Look like a hot piece of shit alright, we ain’t got time for you to change now, just don’t wear that shit again otherwise it’ll be going through the shredder with you in it!” He massaged his temple and changed his focus on Nappa. “And Nappa… what the fuck?!” He shook his head at Nappa wearing a curly blonde wig, a tight sequined dress with ruffled shoulders and high stilettos to complete the look.

Nappa opened his arms out and gave himself a once over before beaming back at Krillin, “well I’m Dolly Parton!”

Krillin groaned and facepalmed, “least the rest of you bitches look somewhat decent.” 

————

The men were called on stage and they all gave each other a competitive glance while hearing the loud cheering in the background.

Music blared with smoke covering the stage and quilting the rambunctious crowd. Strobe lights swirled around the strippers who all stood in line and started to sway their hips in rhythm to the beat. It was all starting off perfectly, cash was even being thrown onto the stage as the men slowly started to strip away every piece of clothing on them. 

Yajirobe crawled out of the kitchen and made his way onto the stage to collect the cash, the crowds booing and yelling had caught Krillin's attention and he grabbed a baseball bat chasing the bastard off the stage before the men continued their dance.

Tien did his show stopper splits with his balls still intact, Nappa twerked in front of the crowd while the others were doing a few air thrusts and some other awkward moves in hopes to wow the crowd over.

Afterwards it was time for the men to make more cash by offering private lap dances. Tien and Yamcha were both doing a dance off over one high paying customer, while Goku had a crowd of men and women eager for him to give them a private strip tease. 

Overwhelmed by the attention he was receiving, Goku took a few steps backwards while trying to think of an escape plan. He bumped into someone and as he pivoted around to apologise he let out an audible gulp seeing it was Chi-Chi. 

She smiled, handed him a black marker pen and popped her shirt open revealing her breasts, “sign them!” She begged while thrusting them outwards towards him and jumped a little to make them bounce in hopes it would entice him more.

“I-I… “ Goku looked behind him at the crowd now waving cash in the air, anything was better than being stuck with his crazed fan. “Sorry, got a private show to do,” he lightly pushed her back and sealed her shirt up before ambling towards the crowd with a smirk. “Alright, follow me into one of the private rooms then,” he bobbed his head towards the side door that led them to the small private rooms.

The rooms were modest with one chair placed central in the room, some had poles inside for the strippers to do pole dancing for their customers. 

In one of the room Vegeta already had a customer inside, he smirked, grinding himself against the customers crotch and could feel their erection. 

“How about we have some more fun,” the customer whispered into Vegeta’s ear while cupping Vegeta’s crotch with his firm hand.

Vegeta bit his lip sensually and leaned forward rubbing his ass more against the customers erection, he then climbed off and rested his hands on the customers lap giving him a wicked grin while leaning towards the erection. 

“I will suck your cock for extra fifty and let you fuck me for one fifty,” he said while ghosting his fingers over the erection hidden behind the mans pants.

“How about you suck my dick first and I’ll pay you what I think it’s worth?”

“Ha!... I’m not cheap and I am not falling for that shit again, have you read the sign?” He jerked his thumb towards the ‘Do not touch the strippers!’ Sign. “You know I’m the only stripper here who is willing to break the rules for my customers, so no cash.. no pleasure!”

“I will just report you then, explain that you were asking me to fuck you like a little bitch and then leave this place a one star review, how would you like that?” He gave Vegeta a complacent grin while cupping his hand under Vegeta’s chin and squeezing his cheeks together. “So… we have a deal?”

Vegeta let out a small mirthless chuckle and smacked the customers hand away, he then swayed his hips as he strutted towards the alarm button. The customer gave him a inquisitive look as Vegeta done a fake yawn while smacking the button.

Within minutes the door was kicked in and Krillin walked in with a baseball bat and Broly behind him. 

“What’s wrong bitch?!”

“This fucker is holding out on me,” Vegeta pointed at the startled customer, “and he also tried to cup a feel even after I showed him the sign.”

“That bastard is lyin, he even admitted he likes to break the rules!” The customer snarled. 

Krillin frowned and looked at Vegeta who was leaning against the wall.

“Why would I risk losing the job I love so much?” Vegeta said and then shrugged at Krillin who kept switching his glances between the customer and Vegeta.

“Liar! You were willing to suck my dick a minute ago!” The customer jumped from the chair growling at him

“How much did he pay you?” Krillin asked Vegeta ignoring the angry customer.

“Only twenty,” Vegeta winked at the customer who went slack jawed as he said that.

“Only twenty Huh?” Krillin glared at the customer, “this bitch is worth fifty dollars, you owe him a hundred for your negligence and me two fifty for me having to tell your ignorant ass this!”

“I already paid him fifty! Check his underwear!” The customer pointed at Vegeta and scowled at him.

Krillin gaped for a few seconds before shaking his head at the customer, “you sick bastard, you just want to get off watching me put my hand down my bitches underwear!”

“W-what?... no!”

“Broly, get this bitch out of my club!” Krillin clicked his fingers and stormed out the room as Broly flung the customer over their shoulders and stormed out behind him.

Vegeta chuckled to himself pulling out all the notes that he had made so far and made his way back out to the crowd to find his next victim.

Elsewhere in another private room, Nappa was performing splits and grinding the floor in front of his customer who didn’t speak much. He then smiled at the customer who was staring into space with their mouth ajar.

“You liking the show so far babe?” Nappa straddled the customer and started to grind against them, he frowned as the customer didn’t change his expression. “Come on, how am I supposed to know if I’m doing any good if you are not saying anything?”

Nappa sighed and climbed off the customer, he then removed his thongs and rested his arms behind his head while performing the helicopter. But the customer still didn’t move or say anything which left Nappa feeling a little deflated.

“Come on man, help me out here,” he pouted and then noticed a fly landing on the guy's eye. Nappa froze for a second before rushing for the alarm button.

The door kicked open and Krillin stormed in with Broly, “who’s ass am I kicking now?!” 

“Big daddy, he’s… I think he’s had a stroke…” Nappa shuddered and pointed at the customer.

Krillin massaged his temple as he sauntered towards the customer, he waved his hand in front of the customers face and groaned.

“Not another one!” He sighed and started to pickpocket the body before pulling out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Vegeta bumped into Goku who was heading towards the changing room. The two glared at each other and Vegeta pushed Goku against the wall.

“What happened last night was a mistake!” Vegeta glared at him as Goku shoved him back.

“Agreed!”

“We won’t speak of it again!”

“Fine by me!” Goku turned away and started to walk away, his cheeks started to heat up as he recalled last night and secretly he had been thinking about it all day but knew Vegeta was out of his league. Or so he believed...


	5. Chapter 5

Two months have passed since Goku and Vegeta have had their moment of heated passion, both have gone about their days ignoring each other and acting like that night never happened.

Before Vegeta was due to commence work he had met up with Krillin's accountant Bulma. They'd sleep together occasionally, mostly when Vegeta wanted extra pay. The two wasted no time to remove their clothing as soon as Vegeta arrived at Bulma's apartment. A black laced bra draped from the bedside lamp and matching laced thongs were strewn with Vegeta's items of clothing.

The wooden headboard of the bed slammed hard against the wall while their bodies undulated together. Low mewls and heavy grunts mingled together between their shallow breaths.

Bulma dug her fingers into Vegeta's back and sighed, glancing up at the ceiling as he proceeded to do shallow thrusts. Her eyes darted towards the small clock on her bedside table then started to mentally calculate the clubs monthly finances, a low groan in her ear snapped her out of her thoughts, oh yeah... they were still fucking.

"Come on, you can go harder than that!" She hooked her legs around him digging her heels into his firm backside and pushing him in encouraging him to go hard and deep inside her.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and twisted the sheets in his fists. His stomach was gurgling each time he had thrusted hard, but he knew Bulma wouldn't accept any excuses for his unsatisfactory performance.

"I'm trying woman!" 

"Try harder!" She snapped and then tilted her head back as he started to thrust into her hard, "Oh yeah, that's the spot — keep that pace going." she moaned out in bliss and curled her toes reveling in the hard plowing, she could feel herself becoming wetter and her walls clenching around the pulsing cock as the hard fucking continued.

Vegeta drew in a deep breath and gradually exhaled through his nose and did his finest to concentrate on pleasuring the woman beneath him. For the past few days, he had been feeling queasy, and he wasn't sure if it was something he had eaten, even blaming Tarble's cooking as he rarely gets sick. 

"Yes, yes, Yes!" Bulma quivered feeling close to her climax, her legs unhooked from around him and she started to rock her hips to meet with his thrusts.

After another hard thrust Bulma gasped and dug her fingers into Vegeta's broad shoulders, she pulled him into her for an open-mouthed kiss to which Vegeta reluctantly kissed back while fighting back the heavy feeling in his stomach. 

He felt Bulma moan into the kiss as they continued it, but the heavy feeling in his stomach seemed to be building up and it seemed to be going up to his throat.

His eyes widened as he knew he was about to puke, and he tried to draw back from the kiss but Bulma kept sucking his tongue into her mouth, and he couldn't pull back wondering why the fuck her mouth has so much suction.

Then it all happened seemingly at once as he felt the feeling build up in his throat, and he couldn't hold it back as the feeling erupted from his throat and into the kiss.Within an instant Bulma dry heaved, pushing Vegeta off her and dashed to her en-suite bathroom leaving Vegeta sitting on the bed shaking and staring at the mess in dismay. He could hear Bulma gagging in the bathroom with water running, and he ambled his way towards the bathroom pulling the condom off him to dispose in the bin. 

On entering the bathroom he saw Bulma in the shower rinsing her mouth out with water while vigorously scrubbing down her body with soap. She glowered at him as he stood staring at her, a little embarrassed by what had unfolded.

"What the absolute fuck is wrong with you Vegeta!?" She shrieked and turned the shower off, leaning over to grab a towel.

"Me!? I try to pull back from you kissing me but your mouth was sucking me in like a vacuum cleaner!!!"

"You puked all over me and inside my goddamn mouth so don't try to pin the blame on me!" She shook her head at him wrapping the towel around her then rushed to the sink and opened a bottle of mouthwash.

"Oh I am going to pin the blame on you and your stupid vacuum mouth!"

Bulma gargled and spat out the mouthwash before glaring at Vegeta." Get the fuck out Vegeta now."

"Fine, it's not like the sex was that good anyway and if I wanted to replicate it I would just buy and use a vacuum on myself!" 

"Shut the fuck up and get out now!"

Vegeta sneered at her and snatched the mouthwash off her to take a swig and gargle, he grimaced as the peppermint taste from the mouthwash worsen the taste of vomit in his mouth, and he could feel his stomach gurgle again; he knew he shouldn't of have eaten that chicken pesto his brother made, clearly he had food poisoning there were no other logical reason he could think of that would make him feel this rough. 

"Leave Vegeta!" Bulma threw her brush at him as he remained standing in her bathroom deep in his thoughts.

Vegeta grunted at her and stormed out the bathroom to collect his items of clothing from the bedroom floor. He could hear her cussing about him in the bathroom, and rolled his eyes. It wasn't something he did on purpose, and he started to furiously put his clothes on and gave himself a quick check over in the mirror then shrugged at himself as his top was on the wrong way round. Not that he cared, it embarrassed him about what transpired, and he was pissed at the same time, if the woman let him go from the kiss this wouldn't have happened, it was obviously her fault that he had thrown up his breakfast over her. He stormed out the apartment while scrolling through his messages on his phone. One was from Krillin requesting he came into work early.

"Just great," he grumbled to himself, he felt like shit but didn't want to take time off work, he could only wish he wouldn't be sick again.

——————————————————————-

Krillin looked around the changing room and sighed seeing just how disorganised the strippers were. They had no sense of putting things away neatly, their clothes were just thrown on the dressing tables, and there were red leather thongs hanging from the ceiling light, it had been there for months and none of the strippers owned up to it. 

"You sure the charity event you got planned this summer is a great idea, watching them trying to choreograph their moves is like watching a dog reciting shakespeare...not gonna happen." Piccolo grimaced at the thongs hanging from the lights, "has anyone owned up to those yet?"

Krillin glared at the thongs and shook his head, he then grabbed a bottle of whiskey from one of the tables and started to take a swig. The door swung open as he was about to respond to piccolo and he placed the bottle down watching the strippers stroll in, he noticed Vegeta walking behind the group clutching a bottle of water, he gave Krillin a side eyed glance before slouching by his dresser table.

"I'm not even going to ask what your problem is, but you look like shit," Krillin said while giving Vegeta a scrutinized look before switching his glance on the rest of the men. 

Vegeta let out a short grunt, and cradled his stomach as it gurgled, he just had to last through the night then he could go home and throw up to his heart's content. Tien and Yamcha raised a brow at each other on noticing the colour drained from Vegeta's face and the dark crescents under his eyes, usually Vegeta always came into work with glowing skin with no imperfections, this was the first time either of the men had seen him looking so rough.

"You doing okay?" Yamcha chimed in rubbing Vegeta's back as Krillin was about to speak, he gulped when Krillin shot him a quelled look.

Krillin cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, "he'll be fine, Nappa lend some of your make up and help hide the circles under his eyes, don't want customers being put off by his half dead appearance." He then leaned against one of the tables and crossed his arms, "listen up bitches, we got a charity event in five weeks time, I've hired Goku's brother to come over and teach you guys some new moves."

"Shit, forgot your bro is a dance instructor," Yamcha nudged Goku in the arm.

"Yeah... how do you think I learned some of my moves?" Goku gave a nonchalant shrug, it didn't really phase him, their mother was a pole dancer and that's how she met their father.

Of course neither himself or Raditz would openly share that story with their friends, they'd make up a story about their parents meeting in a cafe. They also wouldn't openly admit that their mother also taught them some basic pole dancing moves as children, some things were best to be kept quiet among the family.

"Anyway, our rivals will be there too, so we got to make sure that we blow the audience away and make our rivals look like a pile of dog shit that smothered over your wife when it tried to attach to your shoe to which you wiped it off on the doormat so it decided to fuck your wife instead!" a vein popped out from Krillin's forehead, and he chugged down the bottle of whiskey leaving everyone in the room confused.

"You still aren't over that?" Piccolo shook his head at Krillin.

"Bitch, there was hair everywhere....everywhere!...even on my fresh new bed linen," Krillin grumbled.

"Ohhh...your wife got a puppy?" Nappa beamed whilst he started to put concealer under Vegeta's tired looking eyes. He cocked a brow at Vegeta who stared at him in disbelief, "what?... have I put on too much or something?"

"He's talking about Hercule you moron!" Vegeta grunted when Nappa scrunched his brows at him with a lost expression.

"Then what's he talkin' about with the dog shit and hair then?" 

"Don't go there!" Piccolo snapped as he could see Krillin's fuse about to blow.

The group all knew to not mention Hercule in front of Krillin, he'd go off on a long rant about it all and neither of the men were wanting to listen to how the hairy bastard shagged Krillin's wife on fresh clean linen sheets.

Krillin gave Nappa a tight lipped smile before taking another swig of whiskey, "we also have a new starter--"

"What?!" the group all shouted out in harmony as they all shot up from their stools, like deers in headlights they all stared at Krillin wide eyed. 

"Huh, surprised he didn't say anything to you Goku," Krillin shrugged and looked towards the backdoor and gave a curt nod.

A figure gradually emerged from the shadow. He had so many similarities to Goku that made the group switch their glances between Goku and the figure standing in front of them. Goku went slack jawed, rendered completely speechless as he stared back at the figure who smirked back at him.

"You didn't tell us you had a twin?" Tien frowned at Goku who remained silent.

"Hey nephew," the figure grinned and ambled towards him, he looked around at the confused men and let out a chuckle, "where's my manners?.. I'm Turles by the way an' I'll be joining you all."

Nappa, Tien, and Yamcha all walked over to shake Turles hand while Vegeta ran off towards the trash can in the room's corner. They all glanced over to witness Vegeta puke in the bin and pulled a face.

"Could do that in a freaking toilet Vegeta!" Tien turned up his nose at him.

"Oh fuck you Tien, least I didn't shit myself on stage!" Vegeta growled at him and took small sips from his bottle of water.

"That was one time!" Tien whined. His face went crimson as everyone suppressed a snicker.

"Alright bitches, time to get ready for the show, Turles you can watch from the bar to see how we run this place," Krillin finished his bottle of whiskey and threw it into the puke filled bin before strolling out the changing room with Piccolo.

While all the men started to get changed into their outfits, Goku kept his glare on his uncle and watched him walk towards Vegeta who was leaning over his dresser table massaging his temples.

Turles leaned on the table next to Vegeta and smirked at him, "Hey an' what may your name be sexy?" 

Vegeta scrunched his nose and turned his head to face Turles, he could see Goku in the background glaring at them both that led him to smirk. He slowly composed himself and rested his hand on his hip while reaching out his other hand towards Turles gesturing a handshake. "Vegeta, but I'll happily accept you calling me sexy," he winked at him.

A small chuckle reverberated from Turles chest as he shook Vegeta's hand, he then leaned in and brushed his lips along the shell of Vegeta's ear, "Somethin' tells me that we are goin' to get along really well."

Vegeta gasped as the fine hairs on the back of his neck raised, Turles voice left his body tingling, and he could smell the pleasing recognizable scent, he could tell it was Clive Christian cologne that was enveloping his nostrils. The smell still lingered around him when Turles stepped away and winked at him before leaving the room, Vegeta licked his lips, that man has an expensive taste, and he could only imagine the amount of money he has. He noticed Goku glaring at the direction Turles left, which only heightened Vegeta's interest more.


	6. Chapter 6

Raditz stood tapping his index finger against his lips watching his brother grinding the pole on the stage while the rest of the group sat behind him awaiting their turn. Vegeta was laying across a couple of chairs snacking on ritz crackers whenever he looked towards Goku on the stage he’d instantly look away when their glances met. 

“I need to go home to feed my hamster,” Nappa whined, glancing at his watch.

“We all want to go home Nappa, shut up,” Tien sighed.

Krillin made them all stay behind their shift, believing this was the perfect time for the group to fit in some dance lessons. Not taking in consideration they had been dancing all night for their customers, Krillin offered them all energy drinks before he pulled Turles aside to discuss his pay.

Raditz massaged his temples, watching his brother who spun around the pole before ending with a split."No, no you got it all wrong,” he sighed stepping onto the stage.

“But I did as you said,” Goku frowned at him.

“No you missed the moments in all of the moves here let me show you how it's done,” he strolled towards the pole and Goku rolled his eyes walking off the stage to join his friends.

“You see, look this is how it's done,” Raditz glanced at Launch, standing by the DJ booth smoking weed, hinting for her to play some music for him.

Launch took a long drag from her blunt before switching the stereo on blasting Halestorm - Gonna get mine and leaned back, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Raditz exchanged a look with the group and shrugged at the choice of music, he started to rub and grind his pelvis against the pole keeping his eyes on the small audience. Nappa leaned forward, taking down notes on his small fluffy pink notebook, while the rest gaped at him. 

“You see, I'm grinding against the pole, I'm grinding, I'm grinding,” he then wrapped his body around the pole keeping his glance on his brother ensuring he was taking note." Then you do orgasm eyes, orgasm eyes,” he pointed at his eyes showing his seductive glance.

Nappa nodded his head in approval, Yamcha went slack jawed, Tien crossed his legs to hide his boner, Vegeta froze dropping one of his ritz crackers while Goku crossed his arms watching his brother flip off the pole into a split position.

"And we're done, do at least sixty-nine percent of that and you'll be good to go,” Raditz dusted his hands as he rose to his feet, “any questions?”

The group all shook their heads rendered speechless to what they had witnessed, and Nappa jumped from his chair eager for his turn.

——

While the rest of the group took it in turns to dance around the pole, Vegeta was called over to show Turles the private booths they use for lap dances and strip tease. Vegeta could see the scowls Goku gave Turles when he caught the two standing next to each other, this only enticed Vegeta more, and he gave Turles a lavish glare coaxing him to follow towards the back the room while sneaking a cheeky wink at Goku as Turles bit his lip while giving Vegeta a seductive look.

“So what do you do in here?” Turles folded his arms looking around the small room with a leather arm chair seated central of the area.

Vegeta grinned, closing the door behind them. “Well we perform a lap dance and sometimes we do a strip tease, so long as the customers abide by the rules,” he smirked and inches himself closer to Turles.

“An’ what’s the rules?” 

“They are not allowed to touch us,”he pointed towards the ‘do not touch the strippers’ sign. “But I don’t play by those rules,” he gave Turles a once over glance and licked his top lip noticing Turles bulge, it excited to him to see he was already hard for him.

Turles smirked and cupped his hand under Vegeta’s chin. “Mind showin me what ya do?”

Vegeta smirk widened, and he let out a brief chuckle “I’ll have to charge you,” he winked.

“Any good at deep throatin? I been pretty lonely an’ it’s a struggle to find a man who’s good at tha.”

“Try me,” Vegeta stepped backward against the wall and squatted down, his heart racing as adrenaline started to take over when Turles loomed closer towards him pulling out his cock in the process.

Vegeta ghost his fingers over the erect cock, mentally taking in the length of the cock before he wrapped his fingers around the base he twirled his tongue around the head savoring the salty taste. He then started to suck on the head, his tongue brushing along the slit eliciting small gasps that soon devolved into low groans as he sunk his mouth down to the base. 

“That’s it take it all in,” Turles groaned in bliss. He held on to the sides of Vegeta’s head and pushed his cock further down Vegeta’s throat.

Vegeta closed his eyes, relaxing the back of his throat while concentrating on breathing through his nose. Slowly Turles pulled his cock allowing Vegeta to gasp for air and catch his breath, drool coated his chin, and he glanced up at Turles with half-lidded eyes when he slid his cock back down his throat.

Turles glanced down seeing pleasure etched on Vegeta’s face with his cock was buried deep in his throat, he could see a bulge in Vegeta’s neck as his cock was sunk so deep in.

“You really love the cock, look at you swallowin’ it whole like that, so fuckin’ hot!” Turles groaned and gently thrusted his cock in, listening to the gags and hums from Vegeta as he continued to take in the full length.

Vegeta released his cock from tight restriction and did languid strokes along the shaft while enjoying his mouth full of Turles cock. 

Moments later the two stripped down, wanting to feel more of each other, their hearts racing in excitement. Turles gently rested Vegeta onto the floor and buried his face between the firm ass cheeks, lapping up the tight hole before fingering it.

Vegeta rocked his hips wantonly against him and moaned out something incoherent, soon as Turles managed to slide his third finger in Vegeta propped himself up and shot him with a glare.

“What is it?” Turles asked, still thrusting his three fingers inside.

“Fuck me hard, fast, any way you fucking want so long as it’s rough!”

Turles smirked at him and leaned back to reach for a condom in his pants pocket. He chuckled when Vegeta gave him a surprised look, “did ya think I wouldn’t know that yer one or those that can get pregnant?”

“Just hurry up!” Vegeta could feel his arousal throbbing and he leaned back anticipating a hard fuck.

Turles slipped a condom on and licked his lips as Vegeta spread his legs for him. He rested between the smooth, toned legs and slid his cock inside Vegeta’s tight hole. The two exhaled in bliss when they felt the cock buried deep inside, and Turles slammed his hips hard against Vegeta.

“Ah fuck!” Vegeta moaned out and wrapped his arms around Turles neck as he continued to pound into him senseless.

Turles then slowed down when he noticed Vegeta’s legs spread further apart and one rested on his shoulder, it gave him an idea, and he pulled out and stood up encouraging Vegeta to do the same. He then pulled Vegeta close to him and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Turles neck while making out with him. He was taken by surprise as he was lifted up with Turles arms hooked under his thighs; he broke from their kiss when he felt Turles enter him again and his back was slammed against the cold wall.

“Fuck,” his breath hitched, and he enclosed his arms tightly around Turles neck feeling the cock piston vigorously inside him. It almost took his breath away by how rough and fast he was being fucked.

“Is it good?” He hummed bouncing Vegeta on his cock.

“Y-Yeah,” Vegeta replied between his shallow breaths.

“Let’s see how flexible you are?” He said with a sneer, holding Vegeta’s body against the wall for support while he unhooked his arms from under Vegeta’s thighs and bit his lip as Vegeta subconsciously hooked his legs around his waist. 

Turles wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s lower back whilst taking a few steps backwards and encouraged Vegeta to lean back. He hummed in delight when Vegeta leaned back with no issue and rested the palms of his hands on the floor. Turles took a moment to relish in the view of the sinewy, flexible body bent backwards for him, Vegeta had held himself in place by pushing his weight up on his hands showing no signs of struggle and even let out a small gratifying moan. Oh, he was going to enjoy fucking this man senseless.

“Oh fuck yeah, it’s like you are built to take the cock,” Turles let out a satisfying groan in approval.

He unhooked Vegeta’s legs from around him and held the legs wide open as he leaned in and thrusted down hard inside the exquisite hole, the velvet walls hugged and smoothed along his cock delightfully. It left him feeling dizzy in the pleasure already.

“Oh, my god... oh my fucking god!” Vegeta closed his eyes, holding his balance, pre-cum oozing from his cock as he felt Turles hard cock massage against his prostate.

He has never been fucked this way before, and was finding this exquisite, like an addictive drug: he needed more of the rougher, intensive, body trembling, and skull shattering pleasure. The kind of fuck that sent your mind off to another dimension, this felt like one of those pleasures that he could effortlessly become dependent on.

The room felt as though it was spinning around them, blood rushing to Vegeta’s head and he didn’t care, he didn’t want this pleasure to stop a bit hard on his lip and let out a grunt doing his best to suppress his moans. His arms were threatening to give in as Turles continued to fuck him vigoruously, thankfully he wasn’t feeling sick as this wouldn’t be an pleasant experience.

Turles bruised his fingers into Vegeta’s legs. Damn he felt so blessed to fuck this hot mess who was not only flexible but loving the rough sex. Listening to the small whimpers and grunts from Vegeta, he could tell that he was holding back his moans. 

“I want to hear those moans, you can’t keep holdin’ them back,” Turles crooned and thrust his cock in hard and slow to evoke some moans from Vegeta.

His lips crooked into a complacent smirk when Vegeta let out a resounding, shaky moan, he could identify from that moan alone that he was near undone.

“Ah, god!” Vegeta mewled, his body shaking from the tremendous pleasure.

This only fueled Turles ego further. He chuckled proudly and slowed down his pace before angling his hips and thrusting harder again. “That’s right baby, I’m your sex god and you’re my little sex kitten aren’t ya?” 

He licked his lips and could feel Vegeta’s body trembling, impressed with how long Vegeta could hold himself up for he was tempted to see how much longer Vegeta could handle it, but concurrently he wanted them both to feel comfortable when they climax simultaneously.

Turles pulled out and gently eased Vegeta down onto his knees then he strode towards the chair coaxing Vegeta to accompany him.

Vegeta’s heart was pounding hard and fast against his chest. He caught his breath and shamelessly crawled towards Turles as he could barely feel his legs. He watched Turles sit on the chair with his hand holding the base of his cock, and he gave Vegeta a suggestive look to which he knew exactly what Turles was hinting at.

Wanting to feel the cock buried deep inside him again, Vegeta gripped onto the arms of the chair to aid him onto his feet, he could hear a light chuckle from Turles as his legs were trembling, Vegeta could only sneer at the cocky bastard and straddled him raising his hips to help guide Turles cock back inside him. Soon as he felt the head enter him, he gradually settled himself down, letting out small moans in the process.

Turles let out a short grunt in approval as Vegeta wasted no time and started to rock his hips against him. “So good baby, let’s see them hips move.” He crooned and grabbed onto Vegeta’s ass cheeks spreading them apart while helping him to pull up and sink down his pulsing shaft harder.

“F-fuck!” Vegeta tilted his head back with his mouth ajar and eyes heavy lidded in intense pleasure.

“You love my fuckin’ cock don’t ya?” Turles asked in a husky tone squeezing the firm cheeks in his hands while thrusting up to meet with Vegeta’s.

“Y-yeah,” tears cascaded down Vegeta’s flushed cheeks, a strong tingling sensation travelled down to the tip of his cock, and he felt close to collapsing submerged in euphoria high he didn’t want to come undone from.

“How much does my kitten love it?!”

“So fucking much... don’t stop!” 

“My beautiful sex kitten,” Turles leaned in and sucked the smooth salty skin in the crook of Vegeta’s neck.

“Ah, yes!” Vegeta’s eyes rolled back, he was so close to the edge now and rocked his hips hard against the shaft.

“Moan louder kitten, let me know how much you love my cock!” Turles palmed his hand around Vegeta’s leaking cock, he basked in the sounds Vegeta’s was making and slapped an ass cheek to elicit further loud moans from him. “Scream kitten, let people know what it’s like to be fucked by a sex god.”

“Oh fuck yes!... yes!!” Vegeta screamed out in pleasure, his body convulsing as thick ropes of his cum sputtered out and painted their stomachs.

Vegeta rested his head into Turles shoulder, letting out small whimpers as Turles continued to thrust into him to ride out his climax. It wasn’t long till Turles quivered and rocked his hips against Vegeta as he felt his release. He then wrapped his arms around Vegeta and nibbled on Vegeta’s earlobe, their bodies slick in sweat and Vegeta’s essence, they remained still catching their breaths.

“You did amazing,” Turles chuckled into Vegeta’s ear and smoothed his hands along Vegeta’s slick back.

Vegeta could only respond with a small groan and smile.

Outside the room Yamcha and Tien looked at each other open mouthed, they had heard some noises coming from the room on their way to grabbing their stuff.

“Do we tell Goku?” Yamcha whispered to Tien.

“Why would he even care?”

“Come on you seen the tension between the two? I think they’ve fucked before,” Yamcha shrugged as Tien pulled a face at him and walked away.

Yamcha sighed, then rushed into the changing room. He caught Goku packing up for the night and tapped Goku’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“Dude, did you hear your uncle fucking Vegeta senseless in one of the booths?” Yamcha asked, jerking his thumb towards the direction of the private rooms.

Goku wrinkled his nose in revolt, “I don’t really care,” he huffed and stormed out the building. 

Goku pressed his lips together, doing his best to not even think about it. He should have known Vegeta would never feel the same way towards him. His thoughts were pulled back when he saw Chi-Chi stood by his car deep throating a banana. This was just what he needed to end the night, his crazed fan sexually assaulting a piece of fruit by his car. It relieved him to see Raditz climb off his motorcycle and walk towards Chi-Chi.

“Woah lady, show is over, you can leave now,” Raditz gently nudged her away allowing Goku to clamber into the car without her noticing.

Chi-Chi giggled and blew a kiss, then slipped off her lace panties and placed it on top of the car roof before running off.

Raditz shook his head at her, then peeked inside the car window to see his brother looking upset.

“Man, you should look into getting a restraining order,” he chuckled then frowned as Goku gave a modest smile before looking upset again.

“Everything alright? You can hang out at my place if you want to talk about it?”

“Huh?” Goku glanced back at him and forced a smile, “Ah Sorry… I’m a lil tired, maybe next time?” He tittered and started the car engine.

Raditz took a step back and watched his brother drive off with the panties sliding off the roof and landing on the ground in front of him, he could tell something had upset his little brother, and he could only assume their uncle had something to do with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Goku was sitting on his brother's couch wondering as to why he was there in the first place, ever since that night of hearing his uncle and Vegeta go at it and then Raditz asking him if they wanted to talk he had then been pestered nonstop by his brother asking him to come over.

Now sitting in his brother's living room, Goku’s eyes roamed over the glass cabinet that sat proudly next to the TV stand, it held all trophies and medals from his brother's dance competitions as well as dance instructor of the year. Goku kept most of his medals in the attic, mainly the ones from his ballet classes; he didn’t want his friends knowing about it as he just knew he’d be ridiculed.That wasn’t including the pole dancing trophies he and his brother won, their mother had them sitting on her mantle piece and would boast about her son's talents. 

On the other end of the room were bench weight sets, something he and his brother also had in common, they both enjoyed working out while watching television, so it would make sense to keep all gym equipment in the living room. He continued to scan his eyes over the modest room and caught a glimpse of an open catalogue, curious on what the colourful images were shown in the open page Goku leaned forward and narrowed his eyes on it, it didn’t take him long to process that it was a catalogue from Tarble’s work and on that page were showing new vibrators and butt plugs, Goku could feel the heat disperse across his cheeks, and he immediately shifted his glance to something else.

Footsteps were heard from the doorway and Goku immediately looked over to see his brother walking in carrying a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and some hot chocolate with marshmallows and Goku couldn’t help but smile at the effort his brother made. It was something their parents always did for them when something was bothering them and they wanted to talk.

“I hope you been practicing those moves at home, I know our mom has the pole set up in the garage so there’s no excuses,” Raditz said while placing the tray carefully down on the glass coffee table, his eyes darted to the open catalogue, and he swiftly closed the page before glancing over at Goku.

“I know,” he replied and gave a curt smile when Raditz handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

“You guys got a lot to work to do for this charity event,” Raditz hummed and sat next to his brother after grabbing a mug of hot chocolate for himself. “So, what’s up?”

Goku took a small sip of his hot chocolate which was heavenly on his tongue, so creamy and sweet exactly how their mother makes it. He could feel himself unwind from it, and he leaned forward to place the mug on one of the coasters before he turned to face his brother. “Okay… promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Sure,” he gave a half shrug while sipping down his hot chocolate.

“Raditz, I mean it… please.”

Raditz leaned back resting one leg on top of the other and clutching his hot chocolate close to him, “What did you do?”

“I’m not telling you till you promise you won’t say anything!”

Raditz let out a sigh and rolled his eyes,“Alright fine, I won’t tell anyone whatever you’re going to say to me.”

“I slept with Vegeta.”

There was a brief pause between the two and Goku nervously watched his brother calmly take a sip of his hot chocolate, it made him feel nervous at how calm his brother's demeanor was and he gulped as Raditz then leaned forward to carefully place his mug down and smirked at him.

“Knew it,” Raditz chuckled and leaned back with his arms tucked behind his head.

Goku swallowed hard, his brother did not react the way he had expected, perhaps Vegeta had said something to his brother -- after all, their brothers are dating.

“What?!” his voice cracked and he reached for his hot chocolate to calm his nerves.

“Oh yeah bro, everyone can tell there’s tension between you both. That’s why you aren’t happy with our uncle right?” Raditz asked, arching an eyebrow at Goku who was gulping down his hot chocolate. 

Goku placed the now empty mug down and wiped the back of his hand along his mouth before leaning back and looking back at Raditz with a somber gaze. “Vegeta is only sleeping with him as he knows it’s bothering me, he gave our grandpa a lap dance before just to get to me for crying out loud.”

“What’s my brother done now?” 

Raditz and Goku both shot a glance towards the doorway they saw Tarble stood with his arms folded against his chest, and Goku let out an audible gulp.

“Tarble?!... h-how much did ya hear?” Goku said with a short nervous titter and rubbed the back of his neck while the heat from his cheeks dispersed across his face.

“I only heard you mention my brother's name, I kind of switch off after hearing his name,” Tarble said nonchalantly, he could see Goku now staring at him slack jawed.“What? it happens naturally now, usually when someone mentions his name I know he’s done something.”

Raditz cleared his throat to break the awkward tension in the room, he then looked back at Tarble and gestured for him to sit next to them. Tarble returned the smile and took a seat between the brothers.

“We're just talking about how our uncle is sleeping with him and my brother here thinks Vegeta is using him,” Raditz gave a sly grin as Goku let out a small whine and frowned at him.

Tarble blinked at the two as he switched glances on them, he then shook his head and grinned. “Oh without a doubt, it’s obvious he fancies Goku, even mention his name around him and he blushes like a schoolgirl.”

“He… he does?”Goku could feel his stomach knot and heart flutter, as much as he disliked Vegeta there was something about him that made his skin prickle especially whenever Vegeta scowled at him. 

“You guys had sex haven’t you?” Tarble asked and smirked when Goku looked at him with his crimson cheeks glowing more.

“Tarble,” Raditz nudged his boyfriend while giving his brother an apologetic smile, he knew how easily embarrassed Goku would get even as a child if there was someone Goku had a crush on he’d get all flustered unsure on what to do or say. It was probably why Goku hardly dated anyone.

“You said it too babe, we can all sense the tension between the two,” Tarble shrugged.

“Please can you guys just keep this between yourselves?” Goku’s voice broke as he pleaded to them.

“Yeah, I would be embarrassed sleeping with someone like my brother too,” Raditz let out a small laugh at that getting a glare from his brother

Goku sighed as he continued, “Well… I hated him but after that night I felt different.”

“Should probably test yourself at a clinic," Tarble said as he smirked but received scrutinizing looks from both his boyfriend and Goku.

Tarble let out a little sigh, “Sorry, I love my brother really, have you spoken to him since?”

Goku shook his head and pursed his lips together, “He blanks me, and now if he isn’t snacking on ritz crackers he’s making out with my uncle in front of me.”

Tarble then just rolled his eyes, of course his brother would do, “Goku I’m going to tell you something now, you have to be upfront with my brother and tell him to stop being a bitch and confess his feelings to you.”

Goku just blinked at Tarble in bewilderment “Will that work?”

“Depending on What mood he’s in, he may punch you in the face or cry then punch you afterwards,” Tarble said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

Goku could only sigh at this response, “Damn,”

Tarble nodded his head, "Yeah I know, my older brother is a little bitch"

They all shared a laugh at that and Goku felt some weight lifted off his shoulders after he had spent some time with his brother. 

He made his way to the club after that and was now getting ready for the show and rolled his eyes at Vegeta sitting with his feet propped on top of the dressing table while eating Ritz crackers. No one questioned why Vegeta has been snacking on them all this week, but if anybody dared to stare at him grazing on them he’d growl and give them a deathly glare. The bitch was possessive over those crackers, it seemed.

It bothered him that he couldn’t get the arrogant bastard out of his mind. Even with Tarble’s advice, Goku still didn’t feel confident to confess how he felt. Besides, he’s certain Vegeta is now dating his uncle now so it would be awkward.

While all the men were getting ready to go on stage, they heard a faint knock on the door before it opened enough for Bulma to walk through. Soon as she stepped inside the room fully Vegeta scrunched his nose at her and placed his crackers aside.

“Oh well, look who's here Ms. Vacuum Mouth,” Vegeta said with a sneer, and he folded his arms as she spun to face him with a vexed glance.

“Oh and look who's being an asshole, Mr. Pukey,” she sniped.

Nappa dropped his mascara as he watched the two throw insults at each other, he looked over to see everyone else were continuing to get ready as though this was the norm for them. 

"Fuck you, I tried to pull back but you didn't let me go!" Vegeta spat.

"Oh and who the hell tries having sex when they're feeling sick!?"Bulma screeched at him but he wasn't the least bit fazed by it.

"You bitch, you're the one that was all over me!" Vegeta sneered at her as she seemed taken aback by his response.

However she recovered from his response and glared at him, "Fuck you, you puking asshole!"

"And fuck you, you vacuumed mouth bitch!" 

The both of them started firing insults at each other, bickering at one another and no one really paid any mind to it as this usually happened every time Bulma came over to the club.

Krillin came out of his office and witnessed the two arguing and about to tear each other's heads off, he brought out a tuba and blew into it to grab everyone’s attention.Everyone froze, and they all looked towards Krillin standing by the door tapping his foot and shaking his head at them all.

“Now you all heard what a real man sounds like-“ Krillin paused as he could see the confusion engraved on everyone’s faces, and he clicked his tongue, “it’s an inside joke — anyway, the fuck you two divas arguing about now?!” He scowled at Bulma and Vegeta.

“It’s nothing, Vegeta is just being his usual jerk self,” Bulma said while doing her best to ignore the fact Vegeta was flipping her off. “I was here to inform the men and Vegeta about the planned shopping trip tomorrow.”

“Shopping trip?!” The strippers all asked in unison, some sounding more enthusiastic than others.

“That’s right boys, so I expect to see you all at the shopping mall tomorrow morning,” she grinned at the look of dismay set on their faces.

Goku sighed knowing Bulma was taking them shopping. It meant Krillin had booked them to go somewhere, and all he could think of was that one incident where they went to the wrong venue. He could still see those horrified children’s faces before he closed his eyes to sleep.

But as soon as he began to think about those poor children he saw his uncle walking to Vegeta with what seemed to be a plate that had sushi on it and he could feel a spark of jealousy flare inside him as Turles approached and offered Vegeta a piece of sushi. Bulma and the rest of the strippers were in deep conversation about upcoming events than what was going on in front of them all.

Vegeta saw across the room that Goku was glaring at him and his uncle and he couldn't help but smirk but then smelt the sushi that Turles had gotten for him and his nose wrinkled at it and he felt his stomach churn at it but he didn't show such feelings on his face but instead continued to smirk.

Turles picked up a piece of sushi, "You want some kitten?" Vegeta nodded at him and opened his mouth and put the sushi in and he closed his mouth on his fingers and began to suck lightly on the fingers all the while keeping his eyes on Goku who's glare only deepened and his cheeks were red.

Vegeta sucked thoroughly on each of Turles fingers as he then slid each out one by one until none were left in his mouth and he chewed and savored the flavor of the sushi that was put in his mouth.

"Did you enjoy my fingers in your mouth kitten?" Turles said as he smirked at Vegeta and he heard the man in front of him chuckle.

"Of course I did but I kinda wanted something else in my mouth instead.”

Turles let out a low growl and kissed Vegeta all the while, reached around and grabbed his ass and felt the firm cheeks as he squeezed them, and he could hear his sex kitten let out a small moan at the action.

While this was going on Bulma was still talking to the other strippers about the forthcoming charity event and how she was going to help pick out their outfits. Nappa. Tien and Yamcha were apprehensive of the mischievous glint in her eye when she was telling them this. What sort of outfits were they expected to wear for this charity event? — Goku gritted his teeth, unable to pry his eyes away from his uncle groping Vegeta. Soon as the two started to tongue kiss each other he had seen enough and stormed out the room.

Turles parted from the kiss and he glanced towards the direction Goku had stormed off to, then he heard a low chuckle come from Vegeta which led him to smirk and look back at him.

“Now kitten, don’t tell me you did all that just to rile my nephew up?”

Vegeta smirked and snaked his hands down Turles toned abdomen, “Maybe I did.”

Turles shook his head and chuckled before cupping his hand under Vegeta’s chin, “Well Karma is going to be a bitch to you then.”

Vegeta’s lips curved into a confident grin as he gave a half shrug, “Worth it.”

————————

Once Bulma had left, the men made haste to get ready and it wasn’t long till they were called out on stage. They all gave each other a playful smirk as they strolled onto the stage to be welcomed by a lively audience.

Flashing lights, and blaring music flooded the room. The loud stereos pulsed through their rib cages and they found themselves lost in the music, grinding the poles, and removing their item of clothing so painfully slow to tease their audience.

Vegeta did his best to ignore the queasy feeling, it laid so heavily in his stomach and he started to break out in cold sweats. He was sure the crackers were helping the nausea but then he had to eat that sushi Turles gave him, and he had a fear he was about to throw it back up on stage. 

Goku noticed the colour draining from Vegeta’s face, and loomed towards him while swaying his hips and slowly pulling his pants down for the audience.

“You’re not lookin so good there,” he chimed in and winked at the audience as he started to reveal more of his crotch.

Vegeta grunted at him and tried to keep his focus on slowly taking off his clothes and teasing all these horny bastards but the feeling kept building up and all the flashing lights and the blaring music were not helping him at all with this feeling.

He heard Goku ask him again if he was feeling okay and he spun on his heel about to tell him to leave him alone but unfortunately he made the wrong moving spinning on his heel and the queasy feeling finally built up so much and through his throat and he then proceeded to throw up all over the audience who had their mouths open in shock as the impending puke descended upon them.

The music stopped after he had puked all over the audience and everyone was in shock and silence staring at Vegeta with their mouths gaping open not making a sound until one guy in the middle of the audience who was covered in bile started whooping, "Whoo hoo! That was fucking amazing, give me some more!!!"

Krillin and Piccolo facepalmed at the one audience member who was now smearing himself with the bile that covered him and getting off on it.

"There's always one, isn't there?" Krillin sighed and Piccolo could only nod as they watched Vegeta run off stage to the make up rooms and Krillin could only sigh as he now had to think of ways to swindle these no longer horny bastards, except for that one guy, out of their bile covered cash.


	8. Chapter 8

A collective groan could be heard from everyone, except Nappa, as they entered the shopping mall with Bulma leading them into the place to go shopping for their new outfits for the charity event that Krillin was ever so excited for, mainly, so he could show up Hercule and his crew.

“Alright, so we'll go look around here and find the right stores to get you guys your outfits” Bulma said to them and Nappa could be heard clapping in the background excited like a fat kid in a chocolate factory.

“You just know when she’s taking us shopping we will be getting heels to match whatever ridiculous outfits she picks for us,” Tien grumbled as he, Yamcha and Goku unwillingly followed the enthusiastic Bulma and Nappa.

Vegeta retained his distance from the group with a heavy glare set on anyone who dared to even look his way. If he hadn't puked on Bulma that night he’d have had some inkling as to what the charity event was. He despised not knowing what was going on, usually when he slept with Bulma she’d of kept him up to date of any future bookings. That way he’d have more of an advantage against his peers and be more prepared than them.

While Bulma continued to talk away about the best stores that should have outfits the men’s size, Goku, Yamcha and Tien kept glancing back at Vegeta who casually flipped them off and scowled at the three of them.

“Our managers are aware that Vegeta doesn’t really like to work alongside us, the asshole just does what he wants,” Yamcha pulled a face at him then looked back at Tien and Goku. Tien gave a terse nod in agreement whereas Goku stared pensively ahead of him.

“I mean, since he started dating Goku’s uncle he’s been too distracted to do anything else. This charity event is already doomed from the start,” Tien glared back at Vegeta and shook his head facing forward again. “He’s still doing the scowl.”

“Dude, I swear that’s just how he looks in general,” Yamcha chuckled as he made a sly glance over his shoulder to see Vegeta glaring at him.

“So uh, do you guys have any idea what Bulma will have us wear for this event?” Goku rubbed the back of his neck when the two frowned at him.

“You normally join in bitching about Vegeta, but recently, you’ve not really said anything about him,” Tien folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, Goku you’ve been quiet what’s going on?” Yamcha leaned into Goku resting his arm on Goku’s shoulder. “Is it because he’s dating your uncle?”

Goku gasped at his friends, was he making his feelings that obvious? He felt a small bead of sweat form above his brow as they kept their glance on him, and he could feel his heart jolt as they put him on the spot. He scratched the back of his head, averting his glance from them. “What?.. no! I don’t care, that’s just silly for you guys to think I have a crush on him or something!” He tittered and started to walk ahead at a brisker pace.

Tien and Yamcha exchanged a look with one brow raised before they moved their glance onto their friend. They both jogged towards him and rested their hands on his shoulders.

“We weren’t insinuating that you had a crush, but by that reaction -“

“Guys just stop!” Goku snapped, interrupting what Tien was going to say. He shrugged them off and ran off to catch up with Nappa and Bulma who were waiting for the rest of the z strippers outside a clothes store.

“What’s gotten into him?” Tien asked, holding his focus on Goku running ahead of them.

Yamcha smirked and leaned into Tien “Or… what's he gotten into?” He diverted his glance towards Vegeta then back at Tien’s perplexed look. “Never mind,” he rolled his eyes.  
——————————————

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on Yamcha, they must assume he’s dull to not realise they were gossiping about him. It also wouldn’t surprise him if Goku blurted out that he slept with him, though he couldn’t blame him, for he’d happily boast if he slept with someone like himself. He smirked to himself admiring how much of a hot mess he is. Was this a sign of narcissism? Perhaps. Either way, he was proud of his body and many who drooled over him only intensified his ego.

He shifted his glance towards a golden statue which led to him to snicker at how short this golden character was, it wasn’t until he observed a stranger flip a coin into the statues hat that he watched them come alive and bow to the stranger before shifting its posture. Vegeta knitted his brows together, and he found himself saunter towards them. As he approached the golden figure he gave them a scrutinised glance before breaking out in laughter. This grabbed a lot of attention from passersby, some glared at him and proceeded to walk by while others halted what they were doing and watched Vegeta stroll around the figure with an egotistical smirk on his face.

“Well, well, fancy seeing you here,” Vegeta snickered and glanced up at the figure's irked expression. He cast his eyes on the small handful of coins in the hat and tutted. “Really downgraded yourself, only moving for what?” He tapped his foot against the hat on the floor, “A few lousy pennies?” He moved his glance on the characters face again, and he smirked more, seeing the person doing their utmost best to not react. “What’s the matter?.. can’t speak? Oh, wait…” he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and licked the tip of his finger before he counted his notes, he watched in amusement the figures pupils dilating as they locked onto the notes and then frowned as Vegeta threw in a dollar. “Now don’t go spending that all at once,” he chuckled and put his wallet away. “Alright, I’ve put something in the hat so speak bitch.” He folded his arms against his chest arching a brow while a small group of people started to congregate around them.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the mall Bulma tapped her foot in impatience as she looked at the men standing with their shoulders hunched apart from Nappa who was gawking after some outfits through the store window. 

“Alright, where is he?” She groaned and rested her hand firmly on her hip as the three men shrugged at her. “He was with you guys. Where the hell did he go?!”

“Probably gone to puke somewhere,” Yamcha said and gulped when Bulma glared at him. 

Goku sighed, and he started to look around the mall knowing they’d probably be able to hear Vegeta before they spotted him. Just on cue, he heard a commotion from the other end of the mall and a small crowd of people near one of the stores. He nudged Tien in the arm and pointed towards the crowd. Tien sighed and nudged Yamcha who then tapped Bulma on the arm and gestured for them to go towards the crowd.

—————————————————

“Honestly Frieza you can coat a lump of shit in gold, it’s still a piece of shit,” Vegeta kept his smirk as the statue was now glowering at him.

Vegeta used to work for Frieza in another local club, since he left the place Frieza had gone bankrupt and since sought his vengeance. It humoured Vegeta to see Frieza now doing street performance, and he took great pleasure to mock him in front of a small audience.

“Shut up, if it wasn’t for you, I would be swimming in my own pool of riches, but you stole from me!” Frieza retorted through gritted teeth trying to not break his posture.

Vegeta chuckled and pulled out a small packet of tissues he had in his pocket. He took one out of the packet and handed it to Frieza. “Here’s a tissue you have a little bullshit on your lip,” he said in a mocking tone and snickered when Frieza smacked the tissue out of his hand.

When Frieza opened his mouth, a woman’s voice quickly silenced him screaming at Vegeta from among the crowd, he turned to face a blue-haired woman with four men behind her pushing their way through the small crowd to get to Vegeta.

“Oh, look, your posse has arrived, best run along child,” Frieza sneered and gave Vegeta a dismissive wave.

“Vegeta what the hell are you doing?!” Bulma snapped and then gave Frieza a disgusted look, “leave the ugly bastard alone.”

“What did you call me bitch?!” Frieza jumped off his little stand and shoved Bulma.

The men stepped aside, knowing Bulma was not a force to be reckoned with and could fend for herself. They all laughed when she slapped Frieza across the face before shoving him back.

“Fuck you dickhead,” she flipped him off and turned to face the strippers, “alright boys, lets go he is not worth our time.”

“Yeah, he’s just a lousy street performer with no skills,” Yamcha snickered.

“Lousy street performer huh?” Frieza laughed at them then called over his fellow street performers who both ran towards him then gaped at Vegeta.

“Oh fuck no,” Dodoria frowned at Vegeta smirking at him.

“Not this bastard,” Zardon wrinkled his nose at him and flicked his ponytail.

Tien leaned towards Goku and whispered, “What is even happening?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Goku whispered back while keeping his glance on the three street performers, whispering could also be heard from the crowd behind them. 

Bulma sighed and scowled at Vegeta, she shook her head at him as he glared back at her.

“The fuck are you looking at me like that woman, he started it!” Vegeta snapped at her.

“Why do I find that so hard to believe?! If it’s not you causing trouble around here, it’s Goku! I’m tired of your bullshit!”

“Hey, what have I done?!” Goku huffed at her and folded his arms. He shifted a glare on Vegeta as if he was anything like him.

“Silence, bitches!” Frieza clapped his hands to quell them all.

“Hey, only big daddy can call us that you little runt!” Nappa shook his fist at him, which led to the rest of the group to face palm and groan.

Frieza crossed his eyes in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Zarbon, turn the music on, will you? We are going to have a dance off and show these men what real talent looks like.”

“Oh no,” Bulma mumbled.

“A dance off?!” Goku, Tien and Yamcha all said in unison followed by a small whine knowing just how disorganised they all were.

Nappa spat on his hands and rubbed his palms together whereas Vegeta started to stretch keeping a complacent grin on the three performers. This was no competition to him, and he just knew the group could easily floor them.

“You won’t have that smug look on your face for long you little bitch!” Frieza sneered at Vegeta and then placed Zarbon’s iPod on the Bluetooth docking station before turning it on. “Just know if we win you can cough up all the cash you have on you!”

“And if we win?” Vegeta asked while giving Zarbon and Dodoria a side eyed glare.

“Vegeta what are you doing? Just leave now!” Bulma snapped and pulled on his top to gesture for him to walk away.

“Nah, lets kick their ass,” Goku said, and he stood next to Vegeta. Perhaps if he helped Vegeta beat these assholes in a dance off, Vegeta would be impressed and hopefully leave Turles for him.

“For gods’ sake!” Bulma groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She then let out an exasperated sigh and stepped back. “Fine, hurry up and kick their ass we got shopping to do!”

“If you win, you get Zarbon’s iPod,” Frieza jerked his thumb towards the diamond encrusted iPod.

“Wait, what?!” Zarbon’s eyes widened at Frieza who raised his hand to silence him.

Vegeta snickered he didn’t care about the flimsy iPod but seeing the fear on Zarbon’s face after Frieza offered his iPod away if they were to win made him want it more, “Sure.” 

“Then it’s on.” Frieza gave Zarbon a nod who picked a song then turned the volume up before pressing play.

Hollaback girl started to echo around the small area, and the three street performers got into their poses before they started to shake their hips and wave their hands in the air. Honestly, it looked like a poor cheerleading performance.

“My god,” Tien looked at them with a vacant expression. 

Frieza swayed his hips towards them while Dodoria and Zarbon were doing moonwalks in the background. Your author was also doing their best not to die from laughter.

Few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

Frieza rested a hand on his hip while clicking his fingers in front of the Z strippers faces who were mostly distracted on Dodoria and Zarbon’s 80’s style breakdancing. 

Few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

More onlookers joined the crowd as they all cheered the street performers on who were all now doing hand glides on the floor.

Oh, this my shit, this my shit  
Oh, this my shit, this my shit

Vegeta rolled his eyes and did a fake yawn when he noticed Frieza looking back at him while doing his freestyle dancing.

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

When the performers stopped they all crossed arms a hint for the strippers to join in, the men all smirked at each other and started to sway their hips towards the street performers and dropped onto their knees in front of them while thrusting their hips.

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

The men all jumped onto their feet and spun to face the crowd, they gave each other an awkward glance knowing usually this is where they’d start taking their clothes off and they couldn’t do that infront of a crowd that also had small children.

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

“Yoo hoo, you’re supposed to be facing us dipshits!” Frieza called out and started to laugh with Zarbon and Dodoria.

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

The men did a couple of body rolls while slowly shuffling themselves to face their competition. The crowd all screamed and cheered them on, they all started to clap their hands in beat to the music as they continued to do their seductive moves for that’s all they knew.

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Just then Bardock in a banana costume jumped in between doing the floss while shouting out “This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S!”

The music quickly stopped as they all gave Bardock an awkward glance, Bardock sighed and looked back at the Z strippers “Just roll with it!”

The Z strippers all shrugged and the music continued, Vegeta did a slut drop then leaned over backwards and flipped over and landed back on his feet while the rest of the men did a few pelvic thrusts.

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Bardock started to twerk in front of the audience and glanced over his shoulder at them, “This shit is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S!”

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl

The men then did a few back flips before one forward flip and Vegeta ended it with a dead drop, and came back up bracing a hand on the floor and using his feet to spin once before pushing back up to a standing position. The cheers were almost drowning out the music.

Oh, this my shit, this my shit,  
Oh, this my shit, this my shit,

The men all high fived each other as Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon stood with their jaws almost hitting the floor.

“Yeah that’s my son everyone!” Bardock grabbed Goku and put him in a headlock to ruffle his hair.

While ignoring everyone else and their loud cheering, Vegeta went up to the still shocked Freiza, Zarbon and Dodoria and took the IPod with that smug smile still on his face knowing that he won. As he began to walk away he gave a sceptical look to the IPod and threw it into the crowd of people.

He had began to pull out his phone to text Turles and he heard someone shout out "Ow, my fucking nose!" he smirked knowing the IPod hit someone on the nose, ah this bad day was turning into a good one for him.

Goku managed to get out of his dad's headlock and saw Vegeta walking away glancing at his phone and he seemed to be texting someone and Goku already had an idea on who he was texting and frowned.

He walked up to him hoping to at least be able to talk to him but Vegeta walked right past him not giving a second thought, too engrossed with texting Turles and Goku felt his heart ache at this and could only sigh and join the rest of the group who were being congratulated by the crowd then getting promptly pulled away by Bulma to continue shopping for their outfits.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta exchanged a smirk with Turles who collapsed next to him on the bed. Thin sheen of sweat glazed their bodies, and both were panting, catching a breath from not long coming undone from their climax. Oh, how this man knew how to fuck he wasn’t joking when he called himself a sex god. They had been dating for a month now, and if he wasn’t busy rehearsing for the charity event, he was busy getting pleasured by his boyfriend. 

He had a satisfied grin as his body was tingling all over from the rough session. He wasn’t sure if Tarble had heard any of it because even though he did his best to keep quiet; it was almost impossible the way Turles was pounding into him. His stomach lurched a few times during it, and he was thankful he hadn’t puked. A light chuckle from Turles led Vegeta to shift his body to face him, Turles removed the condom and dropped it in the small trash can next to the bed before he turned his head to look back at him. 

“Fancy round two?” Turles grinned and brushed his fingertips along Vegeta’s arm.

“We can’t, we got to get ready for this three hour journey,” he sighed.

The group was all booked to perform in front of a private party in some lavish hotel. If Vegeta didn’t care about his job or the pay, he'd blithely take Turles up on his offer and ride that dick all day long if he could. 

Turles turned his body to the side facing Vegeta and propped himself up on his elbow, “hey, you still haven’ told me much about this upcoming charity event.”

“You keep asking me about that,” Vegeta sat himself up and glanced back at Turles.

For some reason Turles wasn’t accompanying them for the charity event, not that Vegeta blamed him considering what they were being made to dress as. Bulma’s intention was for them to do a comedic effect in hope it’ll be memorable enough to bring in more customers to the club.

“Am I not allowed to show interest in my sex kitten’s job?” he cooed.

“You work in the same place as me,” Vegeta shook his head at him and leaned in pressing his lips against Turles, they grinned into the kiss and could taste themselves in their kiss when they massaged their tongues together reminding them what they hadn’t long done. Slowly Vegeta parted from the kiss and gave Turles a suggestive look, “Want to join me in the shower?”

“Maybe next time, kitten, I’ll have one after you,” Turles said and stroked under Vegeta’s chin playfully.

Vegeta chuckled and tapped Turles hand away, “Your loss,” he grinned and climbed out of bed while glancing over his shoulder at him, ensuring Turles had an excellent view of his backside, before putting on a dressing gown and walking out the room.

He strolled towards the bathroom humming to himself and recoiled as Tarble stood by the bathroom door glaring at him. Shit, perhaps he was loud earlier, Vegeta sighed and folded his arms. “What?”

“You are so blind to not see he is using you,” Tarble whispered while glancing towards Vegeta’s room.

Vegeta sighed and massaged his temple, since he had been spending more time with Turles his brother has been skeptical of him. “Not this again,” he nudged Tarble out the way as he entered the bathroom. What he didn’t need was Tarble to spoil his perfect morning by ranting about Turles.

“He used to work for Hercule and I know you are just dating him to annoy Goku, I also heard you gave his grandpa a private show,” he grimaced just the thought of his brother performing a lap dance for an old man.

“Hey, he’s my sugar daddy,” he grinned and snickered to himself, remembering Goku’s face as he caught his grandfather masturbating over Vegeta pole dancing. It was always entertaining watching Goku get flustered.

“Vegeta I’m being serious.”

“As am I, that old man is filthy rich.”

“I caught your so called boyfriend taking pictures of your work outfits while talking to someone on the phone about them.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted, “Tarble, just focus on your life and maybe bury that nose of yours into your boyfriend's ass than trying to bury it into my business.”His stomach lurched and gurgled as Tarble continued to rant about Turles, He cradled his stomach and rushed to the toilet to throw up. 

“I’m also sick of listening to you two—“ Tarble stopped mid rant as he watched Vegeta cradling the toilet while throwing up. He pressed his lips together and approached his older brother to rub his back. “You know you’ve been vomiting on and off for the past month now, I think you need to-“

Vegeta cut him off with a grunt and craned his neck towards his brother then shoved him off him, “you gave me food poisoning from what you cooked!”

Tarble let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms against his chest as he watched his brother throw up again fortunately he had a strong stomach as the smell of bile started to blanket the room. “Vegeta for the five-millionth time my cooking is perfectly fine I don't know what's wrong with you, maybe it's because you're not eating right.”

“Yeah and I eat your cooking you little bastard so you gave me food poisoning!” Vegeta spat and groaned in discomfort. The back of his throat was burning and his stomach was churning more.

“Vegeta you've been eating my food for a while now and never gotten sick from it, so it's not my cooking.”

“Oh yeah, well if you're so smart then you tell me why I keep throwing up!?”

“Well maybe it's your job I mean I don't blame you I would feel sick working with someone like that Nappa guy,” Tarble shrugged.

Vegeta smacked his palm against his forehead as he slowly rose to his feet, “Oh god it's not my job it's your cooking,” he glowered at his brother.

“Sure Vegeta,” Tarble rolled his eyes. For the past few weeks he was used to this kind of argument with him.

“Oh so you finally agree that it's your cooking that's causing this?” He sneered.

“No, that was sarcasm, but I choose to believe that you've been getting your brain cells fucked out of your skull and are too dumb to understand sarcasm when you hear it.”

“Quit being a jackass and accept this is your fault!”

“Quit being stupid and blaming me!”

“Never you fucker!”

During the sibling argument Turles meandered into the room tying his bathrobe and cleared his throat to grab their attention, Tarble narrowed his eyes on him and stepped aside allowing him to approach Vegeta cradling his stomach. 

“Hey what’s goin’ on?” He asked, veering his glances between the brothers.

“Vegeta has thrown up again and is blaming my cooking,” Tarble rolled his eyes when Vegeta glared at him.

“It is your fucking cooking!” Vegeta hissed at him and nudged Turles back when he reached to comfort him. 

Tarble clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Whatever,” he flipped Vegeta off and stormed out the bathroom.

Vegeta rushed to the bathroom door and peeped his head out of the doorway to observe Tarble putting his coat on, “Where are you going?!” 

“Taking your advice and burying my nose in my boyfriend's ass.” Tarble jeered and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him to make a point how vexed he was.

Vegeta sighed and remained leaning against the door frame, staring blankly at the front door his brother stormed out of. Despite the insults the two throw towards each other, Vegeta did genuinely care about his little brother even when he was highly annoying and practically mothers him. Perhaps the sickness he’s been suffering with isn’t food poisoning but something else, and that thought alone scared him. He pivoted to see Turles pulling a face at the contents Vegeta vomited before flushing it.

“Ya sure it’s food poisoning it’s been weeks you’ve been throwing up?” Turles asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Vegeta pressed his lips and leaned against the door frame again and averted his glance from Turles. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said in a somewhat assuring tone. He’d be lying to himself though if he was confident that it was food poisoning and not something he was dreading may be true.

After the morning drama, Vegeta and Turles had a brisk shower before being picked up in the Z strippers' bus. Turles had never seen the particular bus before and raised brows at the gigantic image of the men’s backsides on the side of the bus for all eyes to see. It was a striking choice of decoration for the strippers' transport.

Nappa, Yamcha, Tien and Goku chatted among themselves, occasional glimpses were met between Goku and Vegeta but rapidly they looked away ignoring the other. 

When they made a quick stop before arriving at the hotel, Vegeta snuck away from the group to purchase a few pregnancy tests. He waited for Turles to go to the bathroom before entering the store. There were a variety of different pregnancy tests ironically on the same shelf as the condoms. Unsure which one to purchase he picked one of each even a digital one that supposedly shows how far along the pregnancy is. He wanted to ensure to have an accurate result, and what better way to get an accurate result than to take multiple tests.

He anxiously brought them to the till. An awkward glance was made with the shop assistant when they scanned the different tests and a packet of ribbed condoms. Vegeta could tell from that glance alone that they were mentally questioning why he purchased many pregnancy tests and condoms. He sighed as they gave him an awkward smile while handing him the bag.

“I work in a brothel, and they’ve all missed a period except one it’s a tough business,” he said in a deadpan tone before strolling out of the store leaving the store assistant flabbergasted. That’ll teach them for giving him a funny look, he thought smugly.

He returned on the bus tucking the bag into his suitcase; and peered over to see Goku sitting next to Yamcha watching him, and grunted. “I’ve bought some stuff for your uncle, he’s going to enjoy the things I bought him. I may not be able to hold back my orgasms, so I hope you packed earplugs.” He chuckled as Goku pulled a face and looked away. 

Vegeta remained silent during the rest of the journey. He gave Turles a meager smile whenever asked if he was okay and kissed his cheek. He would glance over now and again at Goku sprawled across the back seats, snoring with drool halfway down his shirt and groaned. How could he stoop so low to sleep with that? He bit his lip as he recognized Goku’s shirt open a slight and a small smirk formed on Vegeta’s face before he shook his head and pried his eyes away. Damn that sexy bastard.

———————————————————————

The strippers arrived at the hotel with an hour to spare to get ready for the private booking. Neither knew much about the said booking other than it was some woman’s fiftieth birthday party. Yamcha teased Vegeta asking if he was looking for a sugar mama, he wasn’t amused when Vegeta responded with how his mother wouldn’t be happy if they replaced her. Yamcha’s mother had tried it on with Vegeta in the past, and there were jokes about Vegeta becoming his stepdad after that happened. The joke had died down after a while that was till Yamcha sought to tease Vegeta about an older woman.

Vegeta excused himself into his hotel room when the men were just finishing their lace and leather outfits, Nappa completed his outfit with a leather flat cap and a whip attached to his belt. 

“Hey, I may get lucky later,” Nappa winked at the men’s questioning glances.

“Well, we all know Vegeta will be judging by what he said earlier,” Yamcha nudged Goku in the arm and snickered.

Goku wrinkled his nose and shoved Yamcha backward while his uncle grinned at him, “can we just focus on our job please?” 

“Yeah, we got to arrive at the function room in like ten minutes,” Piccolo replied glancing at his phone then back at the men. He then frowned, noticing one missing “where’s Vegeta?”

————————————————————

Vegeta was sitting on the toilet with his eyes closed. He drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled while opening his eyes to glance at the row of pregnancy tests he lined along the rim of the bathtub. He used them all at once, anticipating they’d all show the same result and put his mind at ease. He approached the tests crossing his fingers, hoping to see only one line on each test. Soon as he glanced at the first one his eyes expanded in dread.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath then stared at the one next to it, “fuck,” he cursed again and followed the line of tests cursing at each one, then he glanced at the final one which was the digital test which showed he was three months pregnant. “Shit, shit, shit!” He dug his fingers into his scalp staring at them all. His nightmare came true and now all worries circulated his mind of what ifs. He frowned, looking down at his perfect toned figure, “fuck,” he whined and sunk onto his knees. 

His moment of dismay was disturbed by his phone ringing, and he quickly composed himself as he answered it while maintaining a glare on the cursed positive test results.

“Yes?” He answered bluntly and rolled his eyes when he heard Piccolo’s voice.

“Where are you? You need to be here in five minutes!”

“I was-“ Vegeta frowned at the tests then looked away, “throwing up…”

“Again?. You seriously need to see someone please try to refrain from puking on anyone, I know you seem to have a habit of that.”

“Yeah, yeah shut up I'll be down now.” He grunted and ended the call and looked at the tests once more before leaving. Just how was he going to tell Turles? For now, he had to focus on stripping in front of pervy women.

————————————————————————-

“Alright, where’s the lucky lady then?” Nappa asked, rubbing his hands together as they were faced by a group of people seated in front of them in a small room, a couple were in tears while others were rendered speechless.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Tien whispered into Goku’s ear.

The men all stood with an idle expression as their small audience did not look excited to see them. They were all in black clothing and the men except from Nappa started to piece together what was going on. Goku’s eyes followed one of the old man's glances behind them. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see what they were looking at and let out a brief scream before covering his mouth. He took small steps away and faced the rest of the strippers.

“Goku, what’s wrong bud?” Yamcha asked while the other men snickered at him.

Goku couldn't coherent a sentence. His hand trembled as he reached out and pointed behind them. They all exchanged a confused look before they spun on their heels, ignoring the screams and cries from the audience as their ass was on show.

There was an open casket containing elderly lady looking peaceful. The poor woman had no idea that her funeral was being crashed by a group of strippers.

“Shit,” Yamcha said under his breath and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to face and apologised to the relatives he let out a nervous chuckle as they all sat slack jawed looking behind him.

Vegeta’s mouth went ajar as Nappa approached the coffin. Was this guy for real right now? “Nappa what are you-“ he gasped as he witnessed Nappa grab the corpse's shoulders and shook her. If the ground would swallow him whole that would be great, from finding out he’s pregnant to now witnessing Nappa shaking a body in front of the relatives this day was going perfect.

Tien rushed towards Nappa and tried to pull him off the corpse, Goku stood rendered speechless whereas Yamcha was doing his best to calm the upset family members.

Nappa kept shaking the corpse and tapped the side of their face, “Wake up! Wake up lady we are here to perform a show for you!” 

“Nappa!” Tien pulled on Nappa’s belt, which caused Nappa’s pants to rip and they heard further screams from the audience.

“Can you hear me lady?!” Nappa leaned in and brushed his thumb along the corpse's lips, “Come on, you don’t want to miss this show.” He smirked and grabbed his whip.

“Nappa she’s-“

There were loud screams, cries and a call for security. The men were quickly evacuated from the room and were allowed to stay the night in the hotel but were banned returning afterwards. Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta and Goku all glared at Nappa’s clueless expression. He thought whipping the casket would wake the woman up, still unaware that the woman was in fact dead.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Tien groaned as they walked into the hotel lobby. 

“Guys look,” Yamcha tapped them all on the arm and pointed towards a traumatised choir who were being chased by a group of horny elderly women, one of which had a birthday girl banner on.

“How is Krillin getting these things muddled up?” Goku shook his head as security was carrying the women out of the hotel while hotel staff were leading the choir towards the room the strippers were kicked out from.

Nappa ran towards one of the choir men and leaned towards them, “Hey, careful in there… the audience isn’t very lively if you know what I mean?” He smiled at them before he was forced to leave.

The men all hung their heads low and did the walk of shame to their hotel rooms. Piccolo went on the phone to Krillin and his yelling could be heard along the corridors, from what could be heard neither men were willing to take responsibility for the fuck up that happened.

Vegeta walked into the room followed by Turles who he met up by the casino. 

“How come you disappeared before we went to perform?” Vegeta asked him and crossed his arms, perhaps his brother was right to not trust his boyfriend.

“Krillin said I didn’t have to if I didn’t feel ready to, it’s my first time travelin with you guys an’ I started to feel sick,” he shrugged and sat on the foot of the bed, “speakin’ of sick, how ya feelin’ now?”

Vegeta rubbed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck as he felt cold sweats forming. “About that… I need to show you something,” he sighed and gestured for Turles to follow him into the bathroom.

Turles licked his lips and smirked, he rubbed his hands together stepping into the bathroom thinking he was about to have bath sex, his smirk soon dropped when he saw a row of positive pregnancy tests.

"Oh my god you're pregnant.”

"Yeah I am,” Vegeta sighed and frowned at the tests.

"Dang it I know I wore a condom every time we did it an’ I know none of them tore.”

Vegeta sighed as he glanced at the digital test. "You're not the father."

"Oh....well then who is?" 

Vegeta pursed his lips and watched Turles shaking his head at the amount of tests he took. "It's Kakarot.”

Turles looked back at Vegeta and blinked at him. "Oh, when did you guys bang?"

"Like over two months ago I think?" He shrugged.

"Was he bigger than me?"

Vegeta gaped at Turles serious look, never mind finding out he’s pregnant let’s find out who has the bigger dick. He sighed when Turles kept his serious glare on him and he just knew he had to answer the question. "No? You guys are around the same size."

"Ah okay second question, who was sex better with?"

"Uhhh well in all honesty it was about the same really you just had more dirty talk,” Vegeta could feel his cheeks warm up after he confessed and he furrowed his brows on Turles staring pensively for a moment.

"Damn need to teach him how to talk dirty,” he said to himself and crossed his arms.

"Wait what?"

"Look Vegeta I think it's time to cut our losses an’ break up and you go with Kakarot instead.” Turles planted a kiss on Vegeta’s cheek and sauntered out the bathroom.

"What why!?" Vegeta asked following Turles around the room who was starting to grab his stuff.

"Because I'm not ready to be a parent an’ well I have to blind to not see that you don't like Kakarot.”

"I don't like him!"

Turles let out a low chuckle, and lugged his bag over his shoulder."Oh please someone who had their eyes maced an’ pepper sprayed for two hours could see it an’ besides I look exactly like my nephew so you know there's that.” He shrugged and ambled to the door.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing,” Vegeta frowned at him and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah neither can I, so it was nice doing what we’re doing but now it's ciao time!" He opened the door and waved at Vegeta before closing it and walked down the corridor where he bumped into Goku who was scrolling through his notifications on his phone. 

Goku looked back at his uncle and sighed, he tried to walk past him but was halted by Turles placing his hands on his shoulders and gave him a stern look.

“What is it?... if it’s about you and Vegeta then I’m —“

“My dear nephew have you not heard of a condom because you got the short, wide ass in there pregnant an’ so be the man I am not an’ be there for him an’ as for me I'm outtie, ciao bitches!” He saluted at the other strippers who were walking towards them with bottles of wine.

Goku stood with his jaw threatening to unhinge and eyes widening towards Vegeta’s hotel room, clueless on what to say or do by the current news.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta hopped off the bed when he heard a knock on the door. Perhaps Turles has returned to apologise not that he was going to accept the apology, the nerve of the man to carelessly leave him after finding out about his pregnancy. He opened the door and let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Goku stood with a subtle smile.

“Hey,” Goku rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Vegeta’s vexed expression.

“What do you want?” He jeered and turned away walking towards the bed allowing Goku to walk in.

“I uh,” he softly closed the door behind him and strolled further into the room, “I heard about—“

“Come here to gloat, have you?”

“What?, no I came here to see if you’re okay, he um… he told me you are pregnant.”

Vegeta clicked his tongue and folded his arms, “of course he did,” he rolled his eyes when Goku frowned at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I only found out today and it’s not any of your business!” He scoffed at him and pouted doing his utmost best to not gawk at Goku’s exposed chest from the open leather vest. 

“Kinda is if it’s my child too,” Goku frowned, his heart thumped hard when he stared at Vegeta’s pout and cleared his throat when Vegeta scowled at him.

“Who says it’s even yours fuck face?!”

“Turles just told me.”

Vegeta gaped at him, of course the bastard ex would tell him, he sighed as Goku nervously sat next to him and gently placed a hand on his lap. His heart felt as though it was swelling feeling the idiots hand rest on him, damn what is that fool doing to him?

“Vegeta, if the child is mine then-“

“Of course it’s yours, according to that stupid test I’m three months pregnant!” He tapped Goku’s hand away and huffed.

“Wait… those things can tell you that?” Goku gaped at him in amazement.

“It wasn’t a cheap test!”

“But… how does it know?!”

“It’s something to do with the hormone level or some shit,” he gave a dismissive flick of the wrist before continuing, “either way you and I fucked three months ago, I haven’t fucked anyone else apart from your uncle who I first fucked a month ago… do the math!”

The two sat in silence to collect their thoughts, Vegeta frowned looking down at his tone abdomen knowing he was going to lose his figure as the pregnancy progresses. He heard a sigh from Goku and he scowled at him not like he was having to worry about his perfect figure being destroyed.

“Shit,” Goku muttered under his breath and scratched his head.

“Nice one Kakarot, you fucked me over the bar and got me pregnant!”

Goku rolled his eyes as Vegeta held his glare on him. “Oh, like you complained on the night.”

“No, but I’d like to make a complaint now!”

“Well, unfortunately it’s a no return policy,” he grinned and shrugged when Vegeta’s glare softened.

“Just what are you blabbering about I — oh you think you are funny?!”

“Maybe I do,” Goku said with a smug grin and folded his arms, waiting for the insults to be hurled at him. Not that he cared since Vegeta is always giving other's snarky responses.

“Maybe you are a moron who thought the pull out method was a foolproof way to not get me knocked up!”

“You happily went along with it. So, what does that say about you?!” He slapped the pillow out of his way that Vegeta threw at him.

“You are the most idiotic, annoying asshole I have ever encountered in my life!” Vegeta spat and grabbed another pillow to throw at him.

“I regret even putting my dick in you!” He retorted, grabbing the pillow off Vegeta and throwing it onto the floor.

“I regret letting you!” Vegeta balled his fists in frustration. He wanted to punch him so hard but simultaneously wanted to break down in tears and hug him. Damn these hormones.

Goku opened his mouth to project his hatred, but he halted when he noticed Vegeta’s dark tantalising eyes met with his, and he found himself pausing for a second longer. 

“What are you staring at?!” 

Goku wasn’t sure what to say, his heart beating faster and subconsciously he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Vegeta’s, his eyes closed as he felt himself melting away when Vegeta returned the kiss with more fervor. He felt hands tugging at his vest trying to pull it off him. Their breaths quickened as adrenaline took over and were pulling at each other’s clothing. It didn’t take them long to fully unclothe, and they traced their fingers over the other's body basking at this moment before locking lips again. 

They parted lips and gazed deeply into the others dark orbs, Goku gently pushed Vegeta onto his back and trailed delicate kisses from his neck down to the pubic bone. He glanced up to see Vegeta propped up on his elbows, watching him intently and he arched his back when Goku palmed his rigid cock.

Goku hummed, stroking Vegeta’s cock while he kissed and licked up along Vegeta’s inner thighs. He felt his cock surge listening to Vegeta’s gasps devolve into low moans. There was something about him that despite him being an asshole he couldn’t help but fall for ever since that night. He paused when he felt Vegeta pull on his hair and he observed his softened expression looking down at him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Goku softly spoke to him while secretly hoping Vegeta would shake his head and ask him to continue.

“Quit teasing me and get on with it already!” He hissed and thrusted his hips towards him.

Goku chuckled then licked along the shaft and simultaneously did slow firm strokes. The fingers that pulled on his hair petted him as he continued, then he enveloped his lips around the head and started to suck firm, gratifying him with pleasant sounds from Vegeta. He glanced up again, watching Vegeta’s body convulse in pleasure under his influence. There was another side to Vegeta he got to witness. Had his uncle seen this side or was it only him?

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Vegeta rocked his hips more and gasped as he felt Goku sink his mouth further down his cock. 

Why was he even wanting this moron to fuck him so much? He scowled down at Goku and bit his lip, observing the way Goku was sucking his cock, his eyes were closed and letting out pleasing moans. It was as if the two craved for each other badly. 

Goku massaged the entrance with his fingers while continuing to suck the throbbing cock, feeling the puckering hole relax, allowing him to slip a finger in. He curled it upwards, pressing against the prostate that induced Vegeta to moan out his name. This caused his skin to tingle listening to Vegeta moan out his name like that, it wasn’t long till he slipped a second in, and he started to rock his hips against the bed just to feel some friction against his pulsing cock so keen to delve inside Vegeta.

Vegeta rested his forearm over his brow and rolled his eyes as Goku continued to finger him whilst sucking his cock. He hasn’t long been dumped by Turles and now here he is about to get fucked by Turles’ nephew. Something to tick off the bucket list at least.

When Goku slipped in a third finger Vegeta was more than ready as he held his legs wide open for him. Goku moaned at the beautiful sight laid out in front of him, Vegeta giving him the seductive gaze with his twitching hole on show for him. 

Goku slowly pushed his cock in eliciting small gasps of relief from them both once he was fully sheathed Vegeta placed his hand on his chest to stop him as he reached over the edge of the bed to grab the tv remote. He gave Vegeta a confused look as he pressed on some buttons switching on the television behind them and turning the volume up. Was he boring him already?

“I don’t want anyone from the group hearing us!” Vegeta then wrapped his arms behind Goku’s neck pulling him closer into him and kissed passionately as the TV was turned on the radio station and was playing ‘all I want to do is make love to you’ in the background. What a coincidence.

Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night  
All I want to do is make love to you

The two found a steady rhythm, their bodies undulated in unity and Vegeta closed his eyes, relishing the pleasure that Goku was giving him. He heard shallow breaths above him and felt a wet drop hit him; he cracked his eyes open and glanced up at Goku who had desire engraved on his face with tears forming in his eyes.

Say you will you want me too  
All I want to do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Vegeta cupped the sides of Goku’s face with his hands and locked his eyes onto his. “Kakarot, what's wrong?”

“I-I know you hate me and everythin’ Vegeta…. I just really want to be there for you and our child and—“

Vegeta quelled him by bruising his lips against his. They moaned softly into their kiss before Vegeta parted from the kiss and smiled up at him, “Just shut up.”

The two grinned and kissed each other with heated passion as Goku continued to do slow, hard thrusts. He then felt Vegeta hook his legs around him, pulling him in closer and rocked his hips against him for deeper thrusts. The two moaned out between their now sloppy kiss and Goku angled his hips a slight and slammed his cock in.

Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there

“You okay?” Goku whispered as Vegeta arched his back and gasped.

Vegeta nodded and pulled him back in for another kiss. He broke from the kiss as the rhythm of the thrusts quickened and it engulfed his body in pleasure.

All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew

“I’m close…don’t stop… don’t you fucking dare stop!” Vegeta moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Goku.

“I won’t,” Goku replied and continued the hard, fast thrusts. “Not till I know you’re done,” he hummed and buried his face into the crook of Vegeta’s neck.

All want to do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

The thrusts got sloppy, their visions were becoming blurred as they were getting closer to their climax. Vegeta tilted his head to the side allowing Goku to lick and suck on the sensitive part of his neck causing him to moan and quiver from the sensation.

“Vegeta,” Goku moaned against Vegeta’s neck, his warm breath brushed against Vegeta’s skin.

Tendrils of pleasure travelled down Vegeta’s spine, and he held Goku closer against him. “Kakarot,” he murmured under his moans.

All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew

Goku pushed himself up on his hands and brushed the back of his hand along Vegeta’s cheek to grab his attention, “Vegeta, c-can we?” He stuttered and his cheeks reddened as Vegeta scrunched his brows at him, “I … I know it’s sudden but-“

“Don’t ruin this moment!” Vegeta pulled him back down and kissed him while thrusting his hips upwards to feel the hard and deep thrusts again.

All I want to do is make love to you  
Come on, say you will, you want me too

The two continued till they reached their climax and moaned into their rough kiss, Goku involuntarily bucked his hips as he continued his release before he collapsed next to Vegeta. They both smiled, catching their breaths and pulled each other close for a loving embrace.

Nappa had his ear against the door before he gasped and looked back at Yamcha and Tien.

“Well?.. is Goku in there or not?” Yamcha asked and lifted a brow at Nappa’s shocked expression.

“Yeah, he promised he was going to have a few drinks with us,” Tien huffed.

“Let’s just say there’s some Kakavege shit going on in there,” Nappa jerked his thumb towards the door and then walked away muttering nonsense to himself.

Yamcha and Tien looked at each other then back at the door, all they could hear was some music playing in there, and they assumed Vegeta and Goku were arguing about something they didn’t want others to hear. They then ran towards Nappa to question what exactly he had heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku yawned and uncurled his body, while gradually opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His body felt relaxed and energised from their intimacy last night, and he couldn't disguise his prominent smile. When he shifted onto his side and faced Vegeta's glare. Perhaps that was Vegeta's natural expression, either way it made Goku quiver and grin at him. There was something about that glare just made Vegeta look more alluring to him.

"Hey," Goku whispered and started to rub his eyes, then instantly he felt a firm grip on his balls which extracted a sharp gasp from him as his life flashed before his eyes. Nothing quite says a good morning than having his chestnuts squeezed in another man's hand. 

"Oh shit," He croaked with tears in his eyes and gave Vegeta a stunned look. Vegeta was all loving the night before. What changed? Had he snored too loud in his sleep and kept Vegeta awake, which in return earned for his balls to be gripped?

"You put your dick anywhere near me again and I will bite it off, do you understand?!" 

"What the hell?" Goku's voice cracked. He almost sounded like a strangled cat as Vegeta still had a painful grip on his family jewels.

"Do you understand?!" Vegeta asked again while maintaining his deathly glare, he removed his grasp when Goku responded, nodding his head frantically while letting out small whimpers. "Good, now help me pack my stuff." 

He climbed out of bed, leaving Goku sighing in relief and thanking whatever god out there that his balls were still intact, after enduring such a harsh wake-up call. 

While Goku was getting dressed all he could hear was Vegeta bitching about his uncle in the background and then complimenting his uncle's sex performance, then crying after as he will no longer receive that. Goku looked back at Vegeta with a tight-lipped smile, not sure how to react to what he was hearing. What was wrong with his sex? Vegeta was a quivering mess afterwards and made satisfying moans.

Vegeta sighed and watched Goku look around the room encase they had left something, "I'm not looking forward to this charity event that's twice our managers have fucked up, and then Nappa shouting at that dead woman, if she wasn't dead then she certainly is now after what he did."

Goku nodded his head pretending to take in all that Vegeta was saying to him. He was still a little offended listening to Vegeta sob over his loss of a sex god and had switched off after that. A small box on top of the bedside table caught his attention, and he picked it up giving it a scrutinised look then snickered, "Hey Vegeta, it's a bit late for these now don't ya think?" He waved the box of ribbed condoms in Vegeta's bemused face and was swiftly punched in the arm after. "Ow!" He pouted, rubbing his arm as Vegeta snatched the condoms off him and threw it in his bag.

"Just leave I'm quicker doing this on my own," Vegeta grunted and started to make the bed look somewhat presentable minus the sex stains.

"But-"

"Just go Kakarot!"

Goku chewed on his inside lip and tapped his index fingers together, "Are we uh..." he gulped and glanced back at Vegeta's vacant expression.

"Are we what?"

"A couple now?" He tittered and rubbed the back of his head, his heart trembling, and he felt cold sweat forming above his brow as he waited for an answer.

"I'll think about it."

"But what about last night?"

"What about it, it was just sex," he shrugged and strolled into the bathroom to help himself to the soaps and shampoo bottles.

Not happy with that response, Goku followed Vegeta into the bathroom and glared at him. He poured his emotions out during last night for Vegeta to shrug it off like that. "Just sex?!" 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and he turned to face Goku. "What else was it, Kakarot? You stuck your dick in my ass and were relatively good at it."

"So we just slept together for no reason?"

Vegeta scoffed and rested his hand on his hip as Goku kept his glare on him. "There has to be a reason?"

Goku shook his head and clicked his tongue,it hurt him so much by Vegeta's attitude especially when the sex meant something to him. He glanced back at Vegeta smelling the soap and ignoring him. "Forget it," he stormed out of the room leaving Vegeta grabbing all the hotel bathroom essentials including the hand towels.

He slammed the room door behind him and scuffed his feet along the corridors; he glanced over and seen Yamcha peeping his head out one of the hotel rooms and raising a brow at him. It was obvious they were nosy and could tell Goku spent the night with Vegeta. 

"Did you fuck him last night?" Yamcha asked, and all the other men peeped their head out the door to look at him.

"Did you guys all share a room?" Goku raised his eyebrows at them. He could see Nappa was nursing a bad head and Tien had lipstick markings all over his face.

"We're hiding from a group of guys," Yamcha whispered while anxiously looking up and down the corridor. "They tricked us, man."

"How did they trick you?" Goku folded his arms and listened to the other men groan in exasperation.

"They looked like hot women and as we followed them into their rooms, they flashed their cock and balls at us. Our dicks have never been so confused."

Goku chuckled and shook his head at them, "sounds hot."

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, did you sleep with Vegeta?"

Goku sighed, averting his glance from them and looked over at the hotel room Vegeta is in, "I don't want to talk about it," he then sauntered towards his room to grab his stuff.

Tien and Yamcha raised their brows at each other whereas Nappa jumped with a goofy grin and shouted, "I knew it!"

————————————————————————

It had been a week since the hotel banned the men from returning, Turles was off on annual leave which speculations were he and Vegeta had a big argument since the split, and so he kept his distance from him. Goku was confused he couldn't tell if Vegeta felt the same way about him or not, they'd still get competitive on stage but Vegeta would talk to him more. They both kept quiet about the pregnancy for the time being, though Goku was so eager to tell his family he valued his life, knowing Vegeta would probably bury him six feet under if he were to announce it to anyone.

After speaking to his dad on the phone about his grandpa and Roshi escaping the retirement home again, Goku sat on a chair away from everyone else in the changing room. He needed a moment to unwind after he had helped his family locate the old pervs before they ended up arrested.

"Hey Goku!" a cheery woman's voice chimed.

Goku's eyes widened in horror as he reluctantly glanced up to see Chi- Chi holding out her chest in front of him, "Uh... hey," he smiled nervously while leaning to the side to look behind her, how on earth did she pass security?

"You are looking tense, how about I book you in one of the private rooms and give you a special massage?" She purred and straddled him.

"I'm good thanks," he gulped as she rubbed his shoulders while grinding him, "Woah Chi-Chi I'm trying to—" he was silenced by soft lips bruising his.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," Yamcha chuckled and nudged Tien in the arm to glance over at Chi-Chi Looking as though she was trying to suck the life out of Goku.

"Get off him!"

Nappa, Yamcha and Tien gaped at Vegeta wearing baggy pants and an oversized top storming towards Chi-Chi with a look as though he was about to stab her. Chi-Chi parted from the kiss from the now startled Goku, and she glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta glowering at her.

Goku tilted his head to the side and was surprised by Vegeta's reaction. Usually he never cared or he would encourage Chi-Chi more. "Vegeta?"

"Aw, does this little diva want a go next?" Chi-Chi cooed and giggled at him.

"Tch, please. If I wanted to experience what it's like kissing you I'd make out with Nappa's goldfish," Vegeta smirked, and ignored Nappa questioning if he even had a goldfish.

Chi-Chi climbed off Goku's lap and faced Vegeta, "Someone's grumpy," she said in a mocking tone and pinched Vegeta's cheek.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?!" Vegeta growled, tapping her hand away from him.

"A spoiled brat?" Chi-Chi shrugged with a small grin.

"Oh snap!" Yamcha chuckled and raised his hand in the air gesturing for the men to high five it, he frowned as Tien shook his head "Come on guys don't leave me hanging," he smiled as Nappa gave him a high five "Thanks Nappa."

Vegeta folded his arms against his chest and casually strolled around Chi-Chi giving her a scrutinised glare, "I will donkey punch you so hard that your eyeballs will pop out of their sockets and then I'll shove them down your throat and choke you with them if you touch my man without paying him first."

"Your man?" Everyone asked in unison and gaped at Vegeta's aloof smile and Goku who looked just as surprised as everybody else.

"Alright," Chi-Chi pulled out her purse and handed Vegeta a roll of cash; "is that enough?"

Vegeta looked at the cash before shoving it in his pocket "Okay you may continue, but keep your hands off his dick that belongs to me!" He said, jerking his thumb towards himself while giving her a warning glare.

"Vegeta what the hell?"Goku frowned at him as Chi-Chi smiled menacingly. 

"See it as making extra money towards child support," he smiled at Goku and tucked his hands in his pocket, watching Chi-Chi straddle Goku again, and kept an eye making sure she kept her hands off his property.

"Dude, you got Vegeta pregnant?" Tien looked at Goku who was grimacing at Chi-Chi grinding him.

Nappa's eyes widened in realisation and gasped, "Ohhh so that's why Turles dumped him." 

"You got a man pregnant?... that's so hot," Chi-Chi bit her lip and trailed her hands under Goku's shirt.

"Stop," Goku placed his hands on Chi-Chi's and gently pushed her off him, he glared at Vegeta while others were whispering about the pregnancy, "Vegeta a word please," he rose from the chair and nodded his head towards one of the back rooms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he looked back at Chi-Chi who sulked, "sorry babe," he smirked as she looked back at him, "I'm keeping the cash though," laughed at her as she stuck her nose up at him and headed to the back room.

He walked into the room chuckling to himself and flinched when Goku shut the door behind them and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Goku snarled and rolled his eyes when Vegeta leaned, spun around the pole and did a bow and arrow move before flipping off it.

Vegeta sighed as Goku did not look the least bit impressed by his small pole dance and crosses his arms, "I think we've both established what's wrong with me, you impregnated me with your moronic sperm and now there's a fifty percent chance the child will have your idiot brain cells."

"Why did you practically pimp me out to Chi-Chi like that?!"

"I didn't mind!" Chi-Chi shouted out in the distance causing the two to grimace.

"Look, I need some extra cash to buy myself some new clothes," Vegeta lifted his baggy top up revealing his bloated belly. He frowned as Goku stared at the small bump with his mouth ajar, "Is it noticeable?"

"No... not at all I wouldn't have noticed till you pointed it out, c-can I touch it?" He asked, reaching his hand out to place on the small bump, his heart beating rapidly, and he held back his tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

"Fine," Vegeta placed Goku's hand on the bump and watched Goku stare at it in admiration while smoothing his hand over the bump. "Tarble was laughing at me this morning," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Because the bastard knows how self-conscious I am about my body, jokes on that little asshole I pin pricked all his condoms," he let out a short snicker and huffed as Goku furrowed his brows. "Keep your mouth shut about it."

Goku nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it's been a week but I-"

"Fine," Vegeta sank onto his knees and pulled Goku's cock out.

Goku gasped, he watched Vegeta plant a delicate kiss on the head of his cock and then glanced up at him seductively, "What the?" 

"Do you want me to suck your dick yes or no?"

"Yes... no wait I... oh yes," Goku rolled his eyes back as he felt Vegeta's suck his cock firmly and with his free hand massaged his balls. It was so unexpected, but he wasn't going to turn this down.

Meanwhile, Krillin was escorting two men in pest control uniforms around the club who were wearing name tags, one with Carl on it and the other with Hubert. Carl was a tall lanky man with long curly hair in a ponytail, whereas Hubert was short and bigger built with a lazy eye which Krillin couldn't tell who the fucker was looking at half the time. He brought them towards a stage where a large projector screen hung above the stage. 

"And here I've set up a camera that can stream live on this projector, audience can watch one of the strippers do a private pole dancing during intervals and will hopefully bring in more money," Krillin said and turned the projector and speakers on to show them, his jaw almost unhinged when he witnessed Vegeta on his knees sucking Goku off and making loud wet slurping sounds while Goku was heavily breathing. He was expecting to just show the room empty not show these men free porn.

"Oh, wow Vegeta my uncle is right about you... you really are good at sucking cock," Goku moaned and combed his fingers through Vegeta's spiky hair.

"Mmhm," Vegeta hummed with his mouth full of cock.

Carl tapped Krillin's shoulder with his eyes still fixed on the screen. "Uh, is this live now?"

"Those sons of a bitches," Krillin muttered under his breath and palmed his face as two of his popular strippers were performing oral on the big screen.

"Ah gods Vegeta!" Goku thrusted his hips into Vegeta's mouth, "You're amazing with that mouth," he gasped in bliss as Vegeta deepthroat his cock before letting it slip out his mouth with a loud wet pop sound.

"You ready to fill my mouth with that tasty cum of yours," Vegeta crooned and licked along the shaft then down to the balls enveloping his lips over them.

"Almost there... it's so close now I can feel it," Goku moaned and gripped onto Vegeta's hair as he felt Vegeta suck his balls.

"They are two of your strippers right?" Hubert asked Krillin while scratching his head unsure how to react to all this.

Vegeta licked his lips and rose to his feet, "But now I'm hard, so what are we going to do about this?" He pulled his cock out and started to stroke it in front of Goku.

Goku presses his lips together with his eyes fixated on Vegeta's cock, he then smirked and gave Vegeta a seductive look. "Think you can be held upside down for a short time?"

"Oh you kinky bastard," Vegeta chuckled, "Let's do this,just so you know I have quite a load needing to be released." He was then lifted in the air and flipped upside down with his face aligned with Goku's cock.

Krillin and the two men stood slack jawed by all this, and Carl tapped Krillin on the shoulder with a concerned look, "Sir, do you hold a permit for this kind of activity?"

Goku and Vegeta let out loud muffling moans as they sucked the others cock vigorously, Goku had a firm grip on Vegeta Holding him in place while he concentrated on sucking his cock.

"My god..." Hubert sprayed his eyes with pepper spray and started to scream in agony. 

Krillin sighed and turned the projector off before he spun on his heel and cleared his throat, "That's going to be fifty dollars each," he held out his hand and gestured for the two men to pay up.

"What?" The two shrieked in unison.

Krillin glared at them and looked towards his security guard. "Broly," he clicked his fingers and grinned as the two men let out audible gulps as Broly sauntered towards them with an intimidating glare.

"Wow, wow okay here," the two men emptied their pockets of cash and thimbles before bolting towards the door.

————————————————————-

Goku sat down on the chair waiting for his steady breathing to return, Vegeta tucked his cock away before he sat on Goku's lap, he smirked seeing some of his cum on Goku's chin and leaned in to lick it off him. The two shared a smirk and sighed in contentment.

"You weren't kidding about having a big load," Goku tittered.

"I will admit — was amazing Kakarot," Vegeta nuzzled into Goku's neck.

"So... was it amazing enough that you'll consider dating me?" 

Vegeta leaned back and was about to respond till the two were disturbed by Krillin storming in and shaking his head at the two.

"You dumb bitches just mentally scarred the pest control team and now I got to look around for another!"

"We have rats?!" Goku asked while looking around the room frantically.

"No, but I can't think how else to get rid of that fat bastard yajirobe who keeps hiding in the kitchen."

"Wait... how did we mentally scar them?" Vegeta asked and crossed his arms.

Krillin groaned and dragged the palm of his hand down his face and pointed at the camera behind him. "Look up there bitches, that camera streams live on the hundred-inch projector screen on stage."

The two glanced up at the camera and in sync swallowed hard. Their cheeks started to redden as they recollected all that they done and said in the room, and Vegeta smacked the back of Goku's head.

"Kakarot you moron!"

"How is that my fault?!" Goku whined rubbing the back of his head.

"You picked to 'talk' in this specific room!"

"How was I supposed to know it had a camera?!"

"Enough!" Krillin exclaimed and sighed,"You bitches best start behaving, because next year we're going on tour competing against other strippers."

"Wait... next year?" Goku blinked at him, next year the baby was due how on earth could he and Vegeta go on tour when they need to look after a newborn.

"Yeah that's why I got your brother booked to teach you bitches more dance moves, now refrain from sticking each other's man meat in your mouths and get ready for the show!" Krillin left the room while muttering insults under his breath.

Goku puffed out his cheeks and leaned his head back on the chair. "Shit, next year we won't be able to join them."

"Why not?!" Vegeta asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well because uh..." Goku's eyes trailed down towards the bump. 

Vegeta followed where Goku's eyes were staring at and snorted, "Ha! This won't stop me, I'll bring the baby with me if I have to!"

"What?!"

"Nothing is getting in the way of my job!"

"But Vegeta you gotta start taking it easy, you won't be able to do certain moves due to-"

"Oh, now you care about that after holding me upside down to suck your dick?"

"good point," Goku let out a short chuckle as Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, "It was good though," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

"It was—," Vegeta leaned in and kissed Goku on the lip, "Very good," he smirked and kissed him again.

"So," Goku returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Vegeta before parting his lips and smiled, "are we dating now?"

Vegeta leaned in and traced Goku's lips with the tip of his tongue before he sucked on his bottom lip then pulled back, "yes Kakarot, we're dating now."

They both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other as they proceeded to make out before having to leave the room and get ready for the show. Things were just starting to get interesting ....


	12. Chapter 12

Vegeta exhaled a sigh of relief as he finally made his way back to his and Tarble's apartment. Opening the door, Vegeta could already smell the dinner that his brother was cooking.

He was hungry as hell at the moment, especially after being ogled at by audience members, and then the whole thing with him and Goku sucking each other off left him feeling a bit drained.

He took his shoes off and put them near the door then made his way to his room avoiding his brother's sight and changed out of his work clothes and into more of a casual look with a simple shirt and lounge pants.

Before leaving his room he smiled and posed in front of his bedroom mirror, he loved his toned figure and admired looking at himself; and only stopped admiring himself when his eyes settled on his small bump then checked himself out from a different angle but no matter what position he stood his bump still stuck out. Oh, how he was going to kill Goku for ruining his perfect image. 

When he eventually stopped admiring himself and sauntered out of his room, he saw his brother stirring food inside a pot and Vegeta smelt the spices in the air as it wafted over him and made his mouth water in hunger for what Tarble was making.

First though, he needed to know if Tarble fell for the prank he did, and he grinned thinking about how this would teach his brother not to mock his body.

Tarble glimpsed over his shoulder and spun on his heel to face Vegeta, he had a widened smile which was a tell-tale sign he had sex earlier. “Hey Vegeta how was your day stripping?”

Vegeta returned the smile, and ambled towards the cabinet to grab himself a glass. "It was pretty good, though I have to ask you a question Tarble,” he gave Tarble a side eyed glance while opening the fridge to grab a juice carton.

"Okay? What's your question?"

"Have you done anything with that boyfriend of yours recently, Raditz I believe his name was?" 

Tarble pressed his lips together resting a hand on his hip and lifted a brow at him. Vegeta never usually questioned things like this, he was too preoccupied checking himself out in the mirror or making sly comments towards him. But there Vegeta was chugging down orange juice while maintaining his glance on him waiting for Tarble’s response.

“Why in the hell are you asking me about my sex life?”

Vegeta finished drinking his glass of orange juice and placed the empty glass in the kitchen sink. He then shrugged at Tarble and crossed his arms, “I'm just curious as you two bang pretty often and you use those toys often that you get from the shop you work at.”

“Still weird that you're asking that though we actually did it a while ago before you came home and used this nice new toy damn, it was fucking powerful,” Tarble bit his lip reminiscing about earlier, and pulled out plates ready to serve the food on.

“Did you have him wear a condom?”

Tarble shook his head and chuckled at his brother's stupid question, as if he was anything like his older brother. “Duh I'm not an idiot like you, I always practice safe sex.” 

He looked over to see Vegeta leaning against the kitchen worktop with a smirk imprinted on his face which made Tarble scrunch his face at him, knowing when his brother smirked like that he was up to no good.

The corner of Vegeta’s lip twitched as he held back a snicker. His devious plan was all coming together. “That's good, that's good,” he said with a nonchalant shrug which seemed to raise Tarble’s suspicions further.

"The hell are you smirking about?" 

"Nothing at all, really it's nothing,” he let out a low chuckle and averted his glance away from his brother's glare.

"Uh huh, you're up to something and let me tell you I'm not falling for whatever you're planning,” Tarble responded with a confident smile and started to dish up the food.

“I'm not planning anything at all, Tarble,” he said and pulled his phone out when it made a noise. 

“Sure you're not Mr. I got pregnant because I trusted in the pull out method,” Tarble sneered at him while finishing serving the food for them.

“Fuck you, Tarble,” Vegeta scoffed then unlocked his phone to read the message he had received. “Besides you already fell for it, you moron,” he mumbled under his breath while reading the text message he received from Goku.

“What was that Vegeta?”

Vegeta cleared his throat then scrunched his nose as he tried to conceal a smile when he read the text message from Goku asking if he'd like to go out for dinner. He wasn’t one to show affections, but this lovable bastard of a boyfriend was making it near impossible to refuse any form of affection. “Nothing,” he finally responded to his irked brother.

“Sure it was nothing you jackass,” Tarble brought out cutlery for them both and knitted his brows together when Vegeta started to walk out the kitchen smiling at his phone. “Aren’t you wanting this food I just served for you?”

“Change of plans I’m going out for food,” Vegeta kept his eyes fixed on his phone ignoring Tarble’s look of annoyance.

“What the hell I spent all this time cooking and you won't even eat what I made!?”

Vegeta made a swift glance towards his brother and shrugged at him, “More for you.”

Tarble sighed and rolled his eyes, he then pulled out his phone to call Raditz and glared back at his brother who was more preoccupied texting his boyfriend back, “Raditz will eat what I make and I know he'll give me a special dessert too.”

Vegeta shrugged and headed off to his room to get changed while grinning to himself as he knows that Tarble and Raditz are going to bang again today, further increasing Tarble's chances of getting pregnant. Was this childish of him? Probably, but if he had to suffer during pregnancy, his brother can too. After all, the smug bastard was quick enough to mock him for falling pregnant.

————————————————————————-

Goku arrived ten minutes after texting him and was left sitting in the lounge area while Tarble and Raditz were finishing their meals and whispering endearments to one another. 

Things got more awkward when the couple had finished their meal and loud banging could be heard moments afterwards. It reminded Goku of his early teens where Raditz would bring home boyfriends, leaving Goku to endure loud creaks and bangs against his bedroom wall. He did his best to block out the sounds while impatiently waiting for Vegeta to finish getting ready for their meal out.

When Vegeta finally wandered into the room wearing jeans and a white shirt, he grunted at Goku and gestured for the two to leave. He then turned his back to Goku and Goku had to resist the urge to tap that fine ass.

Goku made the mistake of asking where Vegeta fancied to eat, soon as Vegeta smirked at him in response he just knew that Vegeta wasn’t going to make it easy for him. They arrived at one of the fancy restaurants not far from his home. One look at the place and people’s bank accounts would start sobbing.

Vegeta leaned back on the chair sipping water from the glass and watched Goku pull a face at the menu. One ultimate test if the person you are dating is boyfriend/ girlfriend material is to take them to an expensive place.

“Have ya seen the prices here?!” Goku whined, pointing at the pretentious menu.

“Get used to it babe, you got me pregnant, so this is your life now,” Vegeta raised a glass before downing his glass of water, one thing that annoyed him was the fact he can’t have alcohol otherwise Goku would really have a panic attack at the prices.

“Going to restaurants that have overpriced meals?”

Vegeta propped his elbows on the table and cupped his hands under his chin, he smiled at Goku frowning at the menu then back at him, “I have an expensive taste, and I know our child will be the same, best start up a savings account for that alone,” he let out a small chuckle and winked when he gaped at him.

“No kiddin’” Goku replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The two eventually placed their order, and Vegeta requested a jug of orange juice with his meal. The server gave him a side eyed glance after this but soon obliged when Vegeta shot a glare back at them. 

Whilst waiting for their meal they started to talk about their work and tease about who usually earned more tips. Their conversation was soon interrupted by a small group of women gawking at them. One of the women tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and giggled when he shot her a glare.

“Excuse me, I hope you don’t mind if—“

“What if we do mind?” Vegeta cut them off and folded his arms, then glared at her more.

“Shit they are more hot in person,” a woman behind whispered while fanning herself.

“Actually,” Vegeta grinned at her and leaned back on his chair, “Proceed.”

“You see, we have been to some of your shows, and we are like your biggest fans,” she beamed with the group behind her frantically nodding their heads.

“Sure, that’s what they all say,”Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked back at Goku who too looked disinterested.

“No really, our friend here had a picture of your dicks that they took that night and had it tattooed on them.”

“What?!” Goku and Vegeta gasped in unison, their eyes almost bulging out their sockets. Were these women for real?

The smallest of the group stepped forward and lifted their top, “See,” they chimed and turned around revealing a large image of their dicks tattooed on her back. 

The two stared at it slack jawed, Vegeta was rendered speechless and started to mumble some incoherent words whereas Goku blinked and scratched the side of his head.

“Huh, that’s uh… different,” Goku tittered and looked back at Vegeta rubbing his eyes then blinking at the tattoo in shock.

“Anyway, do you guys mind dancing for us?” The group all huddled around the men pleading them.

Goku pulled his shirt collar and looked at Vegeta who gave the women an idle expression, he then smiled back at the woman who asked “Actually we-“ he was silenced by Vegeta holding his hand up.

“We’ll do it if we have the money,” Vegeta said with a stern look, like fuck will these women get a free show, instantaneously cash was thrown at him by the eager group of women. He looked back at Goku and started collecting the cash, “Dance for them Kakarot, they paid.”

“Why do I have to dance for them?” Goku whined at him.

“You know why,” Vegeta rested a leg on top of the other and rested a hand on his small bump.

Goku let out a light groan and rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to argue against Vegeta considering he’s pregnant now, upsetting a pregnant Vegeta was just not worth it. Goku got up from his chair and made his way towards a clear table, he looked back to see the women were eagerly following him, almost frothing from the mouth by how excited they all were. 

Goku jumped onto the empty table and glanced around the room as all eyes were heavily set on him, “Could I have some music… it’s easier to dance if there’s music,” he smiled nervously at them all.

“I have the perfect song!” One waiter cried out distantly and ran off into the back room.

Minutes later ‘rock lobster’ started to roar through the restaurant stereos and everyone in the place applauded and cheer.

Goku furrowed his brows at the choice of music and looked over at Vegeta for some guidance. He was simply met with a shrug from Vegeta. With the crowd growing more wild around him, Goku started to dance seductively on the table while feeling thankful that the table could hold his weight. He began to tease the audience by opening his shirt while doing body rolls. This led to the crowd screaming in excitement and throwing money at him while chanting ‘strip!”

Goku looked back at Vegeta who nodded his head at him encouraging him to continue. Feeling more confident in himself, Goku started to open his shirt up fully and roamed his hands down his chiseled abs, this led to more cash being thrown at him, and he started to find a steady flow with his erotic dancing, his hips swayed in the rhythm of the music, and he gradually started to undo his belt which caused one lady to faint and was being fanned down among the thirsty crowd.

The music paused when the restaurant doors were kicked in and Krillin stormed in wearing a business suit and shades,”Hold up, bitch who gave you permission to dance and take money from these idiots without being in my club?”

Goku started to sputter, not sure what to say. The audience all whispered amongst themselves while the fainted lady was being carried out on a stretcher. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes seeing his boyfriend stood half stripped and looking helpless, he thanked the server who served his and Goku’s meal before directing his attention on his manager questioning Goku.

“I told him to dance I mean after all we have a crowd, and we had to entertain them besides I needed the cash for some future things” Vegeta spoke up while checking out his nails ensuring they were all nicely trimmed.

Krillin looked up at Goku stood on the table then back at Vegeta and nodded his head, “Well alright I'll let you bitches off for now but I get half of what you get out of dancing for these idiots!” Krillin then casually walked out and the music started to play again.

“What has my life come too?” Goku sighed as the crowd became lively again and were all reaching their hands out in an attempt to touch him.

“Well you impregnated me with your idiotic sperm and now I need cash so you better keep dancing Kakarot and besides watching that ass of yours when you dance is something to behold,” Vegeta smirked and licked the front of his top teeth seductively at him.

This made Goku blush, and he let out a small groan as he started dancing again and the crowd whoops waiting for his pants to come off while Vegeta sat back and eats his meal watching the wonderful show in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

What seemed like an entire day was merely a two-hour journey getting to the place hosting the charity event. The strippers were all escorted into a private room and sighed seeing their costumes ready for them. Nappa was the only one who remained enthusiastic.

The group remained silent apart from Nappa who was humming to himself while combing his wig. Vegeta had excused himself after being the first to get changed, and minutes afterwards Goku had followed. No one bothered to question it as they all assumed the idiots had left something on the bus because that’s the only logical reason they could all come up with.

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Yamcha said, letting out a low whine as he stared at his reflection.

“I don’t see the problem, I think we all look hot… I’d fuck me,” Nappa winked at his reflection and tugged at his leopard print jumpsuit to remove his wedgie and readjusted himself.

While Nappa was ogling at himself Yamcha grimaced and shifted his stare on the blonde pigtail wig on the mannequin’s head, “why did we allow Bulma to talk us into this?? We are going to be a laughingstock.”

Tien looked over at Yamcha pouting wearing a pink mini dress and snickered, “I think pink suits you,” he chuckled some more when Yamcha scowled and flipped him off.

———————————————————————-

Goku sat on the back seat of the bus and watched Vegeta cradling and frowning at his bump, the black short dress hugged into his body revealing his firm backside, and toned body with a tiny bump on show. Goku found it adorable but if he dared to make such a comment he was shot with a glare and reminded how he ruined Vegeta’s figure.

“Stupid bitch doing this to us, bet its payback for when I threw up on her that one time, bitch can’t let it fucking go!” Vegeta ranted, pacing the length of the bus whilst still subconsciously cradling his bump, he scowled at Goku who remained tight-lipped and nodding his head, but he could see the corners of his mouth twitch and just knew he was holding back a laugh. “I’m so glad you find all this entertaining Kakarot, I will add you look like a clown wearing that Union Jack dress with that stupid ginger wig on, how would you feel if I laugh in your face now?!”

Goku shook his head and gulped. Though Vegeta was right he did look silly what he was wearing, nevertheless what tickled Goku the most is how Vegeta’s hair looked. Bulma had devoted hours flattening and combing it to look similar to Posh Spice hairstyle. She had also spent hours combing back Goku’s hair in order for him to fit the wig on his head. Having the strippers dressed as the Spice Girls for a charity event was certainly an event many will find hard to forget for various reasons.

Vegeta sighed and bit his lip when Goku opened his legs with his bulge on show, and all Vegeta could think about was having that cock bury inside him and turning his insides to mush. He had warned Goku that he’d bite his dick off if he tried it on, but the urge to resist was diminishing when Goku’s dress rode up his muscular thighs leaving a delicious sight bestowed upon him.

The sexual urges overrode all senses and Vegeta strolled towards Goku with a lascivious glaze, “Fuck me Kakarot!”

“But you said-”

“Never mind what I said! I am hungry for your sex, feed me your dick!” Vegeta hissed and groped Goku’s bulge.

“Kinda like my dick still intact thanks.” Goku tittered and gently held Vegeta back. He didn’t want to deal with his angry pregnant boyfriend afterwards for not resisting his charm.

“Fuck me already!” Vegeta scoffed, smacking Goku’s hands away and leaning into him.

“Okay, okay! Just don't bite my dick off!” Goku held his hands out of the way and gulped as he felt Vegeta tug at his underwear. “Woah wait-“

“What?” Vegeta glared at him. Bastard best not be having second thoughts now, not while he’s hard and needing a good fuck.

“Don’t you want to do it somewhere a lil more private like a bathroom?” Goku asked and rubbed the back of his neck as he was met with Vegeta’s bemused expression.

“Do I look like a peasant to you?!”

“Uh… not really?” he responded with a nervous titter.

“We are fucking right here, right now!”

“Oh ... o-okay…” Goku eyes widened as Vegeta clawed at his underwear like a wild vulture to get at his cock, just as he was about to revel in Vegeta taking charge his eyes focused on the bump.

Vegeta stopped as he noticed Goku had frozen on the spot. He scrunched his face up at Goku’s nervous expression and scoffed, “What are you staring at?!”

“It’s just… won’t the baby hear us… ya know,” he averted his glance from the bump and gave Vegeta a hesitant grin.

Vegeta glanced down at the bump and rolled his eyes, “Don’t be absurd, just relax while I take control,” he hummed, slipping out of his underwear and sinking onto his knees to suck Goku’s cock.

No persuasion was needed as Goku spread his legs as far as his dress would allow him to and gripped onto the edge of the seat, relishing in the sensation of Vegeta’s warm, inviting mouth sinking down his cock. Never had he experienced a blow job quite like it, Vegeta was happily sucking firmly and rubbing his tongue along the under shaft, with drool dripping from his chin as he proceeded to worship the cock with his mouth.

Soft grunts and moans reverberated from the back of Goku’s throat as Vegeta continued, he gazed down at Vegeta with half-lidded eyes and had to stop himself from pulling on Vegeta’s hair knowing Bulma would throttle him if he messed up the hairstyle, his knuckles blanched as he gripped the seat tighter while resisting the urge to thrust into Vegeta’s mouth.

Vegeta hummed and swallowed around the cock earning him a shaky moan from Goku, he pulled back up to the head of the cock and brushed his tongue along the slit savouring the saltiness from the pre-cum that was oozing out; he knew if he continued any longer Goku would cum there and then from the sheer pleasure he was giving him. 

A wet pop resounded around them and Vegeta stood up, wiping the drool from his chin. He smirked at Goku and turned his back towards him, biting his lip as he felt warm calloused hands grip his ass cheeks and spread them apart. 

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Vegeta purred and leaned forward, giving Goku more access to his puckering hole.

Goku was amazed how easy it was to slide a finger in. The warm soft walls hugged and relaxed around his finger allowing him to slip in another. He watched Vegeta’s entrance stretch around his fingers as he pulled them out before thrusting them back in. 

Vegeta moaned as soon as Goku’s fingers grazed his prostate, and he began rocking his hips, encouraging Goku to thrust his fingers in harder. He let out a gasp as Goku’s fingers started to rub circles around his prostate, inducing him to moan and shiver in pleasure.

In an instant Goku slipped his fingers out and gently eased Vegeta down his cock, the two sucked in some air as his cock was buried in the warm tightness. They paused and waited a second for both to adjust before continuing.

Vegeta bruised his fingers into Goku’s thighs for support as he pulled himself up and sunk himself back down onto the pulsing cock. The two moaned in harmony, mollifying the creaks from the bus suspensions.

“Vegeta, shit you're still so tight,” Goku said between shallow breaths and held on to Vegeta’s hips.

Taken aback by what Goku said, Vegeta stopped and glanced over his shoulder at him, “Why do you sound so surprised?” he raised a brow as Goku swallowed and gave a nervous grin, “Kakarot, talk dirty to me,” he leaned back hooking his arm around Goku’s neck and rocked his hips against the cock.

“H-how?”

“Call me a bitch, tell me how bad I’ve been!”

“Uh…”

“Now Kakarot!”

Goku rubbed his lips together. Dirty talk wasn’t something he usually done, and he really wasn’t sure what to say. He heard an agitated growl from Vegeta, and he cleared his throat and lightly tapped Vegeta’s side. “Yeah fuck my dick you bitch!... like that?”

Vegeta stopped and knitted his brows in astonishment. He let out a sigh and gripped the bridge of his nose. “You know what, we will leave the dirty talk for another day,” he rocked his hips again relishing in the cock rubbing his insides sending him in a euphoric high.

“Vegeta!” Goku groaned and kissed the crook of Vegeta’s neck.

“Yeah, enjoy babe,” Vegeta arched his back and moaned, his skin tingled where Goku’s warm breath touched.

“Oh I’m enjoying alright,”Goku smirked and hooked his arms under Vegeta’s legs, lifting them up and starting to thrust hard and fast.

“Yes-yes- fuck-yes!” Vegeta cried out, resting the back of his head against Goku’s shoulder.

“How does it feel?” Goku whispered in his ear, smirking to himself as he could tell by the pitch of Vegeta’s moans just how much he was enjoying it.

“K-kakarot… so, ah—“ Vegeta fell into unintelligible babbling as Goku continued to piston his cock hard inside him.

————————————————————————-

Outside the bus, two workers Billy and Bob from a nearby pub were strolling along the car park smoking a cigarette and complaining about their manager. That was till Billy heard an unusual creaking, and he turned to see where the creaks were coming from. Soon he spotted the bus and his cigarette dropped from his mouth, and he yanked his friend Bob by the collar of his shirt while frantically pointing towards the bus.

“Oh, my god ginger is fucking posh spice!” Billy cried out and got his phone out to take pictures, wait till the rest of the guys hear about this.

Bob cocked his head to the side and scratched the top of his head, “I knew there was some chemistry between them,” he licked his lips seeing the windows steaming up and judging how much the bus was shaking there was some hard fucking going on in that bus, just what Bob likes — buses and two girls fucking. Could his evening get any better?

Billy narrowed his eyes on the couple and wrinkled his nose, “Hey wait, they’re men!” He could hear vigorous fapping next to him and gave his old friend Bob a side eyed glare, “are you… masturbating?”

“My dick is so confused right now but fuck this is so hot I can’t help it!” Bob admitted while continuing to beat his meat to the two fucking in the bus, “Yeah, pound that ass, pound it!!” 

————————————————————————

Goku continued to piston into Vegeta hard and fast, when he felt the walls clamp down on his cock he couldn’t hold back and released deep inside the spasming hole, cum dripped between his thighs out of Vegeta’s ass and Vegeta shakily climbed off him to find his underwear he had thrown to the side. His legs wobbled as he tried to balance on stiletto heels and was grateful when Goku leaned forward, handing him his underwear and helping him to sit down.

“That was good,” Goku sighed in bliss with a widened smile.

Vegeta smiled and nodded in agreement while slipping his underwear back on, his smile diminished when he caught a glimpse of his reflection on one of the foggy windows and could just about make out two figures from outside the car park one was dragging the other away with their pants down to their ankles. Strange bastards, Vegeta thought and then gasped as he focused his attention back on his reflection.

“Shit, we need to redo our makeup we look as though we have been dragged backwards through a bush while drinking cheap wine and bitching about men!” Vegeta frowned and leaned over the seat to grab the makeup bag.

“Or that we just fucked in the back of the bus?”

“You know what I meant!”

“N-not really…”

The two flinched as they heard the bus doors open and watched Yamcha stroll in wearing platform boots, a mini pink dress and a blonde wig. 

“Guys the show is about to start, piccolo is getting agitated that you both aren’t there,” Yamcha sighed when he heard Nappa climbing into the bus behind him.

Nappa stepped in pushing Yamcha aside and sniffed the air, “Hey, what smells of sex in here?”

“Wait… what smell?” Yamcha frowned and sniffed the air too.

“Ah, you wouldn’t know if you haven’t had sex in months, this smell is a sex smell,” Nappa grinned and raised a brow at the couple staring back at him with horrified looks.

“Get the fuck out both of you!” Vegeta jeered, throwing lip gloss at them.

“Alright bud, no need to bite our heads off!” Yamcha said pulling a face at Vegeta before switching his glance on Goku, “you had to get him pregnant,” he huffed and started to leave the bus with Nappa.

The couple sunk in their seats as they could hear Nappa talking to Yamcha outside, Goku peeped out the window to listen in.

“They both totally had bus sex in there,” Nappa said, jerking his thumb at the bus behind him.

“Shut up Nappa,” Yamcha sighed, shaking his head at him and stormed back into the building.

“Well,” Vegeta said while starting to fix his mascara, “I guess it’s time we put on a show,” he noticed Goku looking a little embarrassed knowing Nappa sussed what they had done, “though so far, our performance in here is my favourite,” he winked causing Goku to blush more.

End of part one.


	14. Chapter 14

After making themselves look more presentable, Goku and Vegeta made their way back into the building and were met with Piccolo’s glare while the rest of the group were adjusting themselves one last time before going on stage.

“What took the pair of you so long in that bus?!” Piccolo grumbled and crossed his arms, maintaining his glare on them.

“They were having sex,” Nappa chimed in, leaning back on his chair and grinned at Vegeta’s scowl.

Piccolo crossed his eyes in exasperation and gripped the bridge of his nose. “You better not have fucked in that bus, I mean as much as it’s nice that you two have literally kissed, made up and decided to make a baby together…” he sighed then raised an eyebrow at Goku’s nervous titter and Vegeta subtly nudging his elbow into Goku’s side. “I don’t think the bus suspension can handle it, it’s falling apart as it is.”

“Tch, we have more class,” Vegeta scoffed and placed a hand on his hip.

Knowing Vegeta wouldn’t openly admit to such an act, Piccolo switched his focus and narrowed his eyes at Goku accusingly who gave him a nervous smile and darted his eyes around the room,“You fucked in it didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Goku immediately covered his mouth and could sense the daggers from Vegeta’s glare.

“Fuck sake Kakarot!” Vegeta stomped his foot and clenched his fists, ignoring the snickering from Tien, Yamcha, and Nappa behind him.

“The urge to smack your heads together is slowly rising, just get out of my sight and get ready to go on stage!” Piccolo groaned, massaging his temples as Vegeta huffed and stormed off with Goku following behind apologising relentlessly for confessing. “They are so lucky Krillin didn’t join us to this event, he'd strangle them with their thongs if they did anything to his precious bus.” he grumbled to himself while walking out the room and checking his phone.

“Who fucks in buses?” Tien wrinkled his nose in disgust and adjusted his wig.

“Yeah, like they could’ve used the toilet like any normal horny couple would,” Yamcha shrugged and could see the side eyed glare from Tien. “Not speaking from experience of course,” he said with a light chuckle and walked towards the backstage while wiping his brow with a sigh of relief. 

—-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta stormed towards the backstage and rolled his eyes listening to Goku apologising profoundly behind him and starting to sound like a broken record. The nerve of his boyfriend to confess about their dirty act in the bus, fair enough if it was some luxury hotel, but this was in the back of a worn down bus and he swore they had some audience outside watching their sex act. Never again will he give into his urges like that, he has some class and fucking in public places like that just was not one of his classiest moments. Damn these pregnancy hormones making him think of all the filthy things he wants to do to his boyfriend, and yet at the same time he wants to throttle him. 

Just as he turned the corner to the backstage he noticed a group of people already there wearing similar outfits to him and the rest of the Z stripper gang. He shook his head and blinked as he studied them all once more, perhaps this was just sheer coincidence he thought to himself as he sauntered towards them giving them all a scrutinised look, neither of them seemed to pay attention as they continued to talk among themselves. 

“What the —“ Vegeta froze, his jaw almost unhinged as he noticed his ex wearing an identical outfit as Nappa leaning against the wall and grinning at him.

Perhaps Goku had gone too rough with him or something as he could have sworn he’s hallucinating, no way would Turles be competing against them at the charity event especially dressed as scary spice.

"Oh well look at you and your baby bump,” he heard Turles say as he slowly approached him, “I have to say I'm a bit mad at my nephew for ruining that perfect figure ya had going on but I guess in the end ya didn't care about it since ya went and got pregnant,” Turles shrugged crossing his arms.

Vegeta lunged forward to attack him for making a remark on his figure alone, and felt someone hold him back. He turned his head and grunted, noticing it was Goku restraining him from attacking Turles.

“W-what are you doing here?” Goku asked and frowned at his uncle who let out a short chuckle.

“Yeah so I was sent by Hercule to spy on you lot.”

“How could you?”

“Pretty easily actually, I enjoyed my time with my little sex kitten though, he gave me some interesting information durin’ our intimacy,” Turles sneered and stroked under Vegeta’s chin.

“Fuck you!” Vegeta jeered at him, damn that bastard to hell. Granted, he was a decent fuck but to make a remark on his figure was a step too far.

Turles let out a short chuckle and brushed the back of his hand against Vegeta’s cheek, “Nah babe, I fucked you,” he winked and changed his focus on his nephew who was staring back at him in disbelief. “Anyways, no hard feelin’s right?”

“Tell him to fuck himself Kakarot, I understand he’s your uncle but he’s fucked us over!” Vegeta growled and tried to break from Goku’s grip.

“Nah,” Turles cupped his hand under Vegeta’s chin and squeezed his cheeks with his index and thumb,“It was just you that I fucked over the couch,” he said with a low chuckle and glanced back at Goku who scowled at him. “Got a good one there nephew.” he pulled his hand away and patted Goku on the shoulder.

“Goku, the fuck is your uncle doing here?” Yamcha asked with his brows furrowed.

“See ya all on stage yeah?” Turles saluted them and walked towards his group.

While Goku was trying to calm Vegeta down with Yamcha and Tien helping out, Nappa scratched the side of his head and narrowed his eyes on Turles before letting out a loud gasp and placing his hands on his cheeks as he had made the most disturbing discovery.

“Hey! That bastard is wearing the same costume as me!” Nappa frowned and gave Turles a once over glance before pouting. “Well I wear it better you fucktard!” he shook his fist at Turles who looked preoccupied adjusting his jumpsuit that kept riding up his ass. “I always hated that guy, always had this annoying hair style, seriously who walks around with their hair spiking out like that, freakin’ idiot.” Nappa huffed and folded his arms maintaining his glare on Turles, he then looked to the side of him to see Goku, Vegeta, Tien and Yamcha sharing the same expression with a raised brow, “What?”

“Nevermind, let’s just do the show as we had rehearsed with Goku’s brother and hope to god they’re not better than us,” Tien sighed and started to make his way towards the stage.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and glared at Vegeta who managed to calm down and was smoothing his hands along his bump, “Just had to fuck Goku’s uncle didn’t you?”

“How is this my fault?!” Vegeta folded his arms against his chest and scowled at him. 

“Guys, we haven’t got time for this, we are being called on stage now,” Tien called out and gestured for them to all follow him as the announcer called out the charity that they are sponsoring. 

“And next on the stage who are also dressed as the spice girls..wow, are we going back to the 90’s or something?” he looked back at the group of men then sighed, “this shall be interesting.” he mumbled to himself before facing the audience. “Sponsoring for the nymphomaniacs charity are the Z strippers.” He stepped aside as a loud cheer from the audience echoed in the room and shook his head at the men. “Something to tell the wife later,” he sighed to himself and walked off the stage.

Nappa scowled at Turles as the song ‘Wannabe’ started to blast through the stereos and the crowd screamed in excitement.

Turles smirked and glanced over his shoulder at his team all dressed in similar outfits as the Z strippers, “Let's beat em with our moves.”

Amond grunted and adjusted his blonde wig then blew Yamcha a kiss as he gave him a look of disgust.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want  
What I really, really want

So tell me what you want  
What you really, really want

Turles, Amond, Cacao, Daiz, and Rasin all sashayed their way towards the Z strippers, eliciting an excited scream from someone in the audience as they all posed with their hands on their hips and looked over at the audience with seductive eyes.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want  
What I really, really want

So tell me what you want  
What you really, really want

Vegeta smirked and exchanged a confident look with the strippers before Yamcha, Tien, Nappa, and Goku all did a backflip away from Hercule’s team, while Vegeta strutted following them, doing his best to look as sophisticated as he could wearing stilettos with his bump on show.

I wanna , I wanna , I wanna , I wanna   
I wanna really, really, really wanna ‘Zig-a-zig’ ah.

The crowd became more wild and started to chant for the Z strippers. Vegeta spun on his heels to face Turles as the rest of the Z strippers did a slut drop behind Vegeta and flipped Turles off.

If you want my future, forget my past  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine

Nappa pointed directly at Turles and started to thrust his hips towards him, the crowd continued to scream and applaud. They all continued to sway their hips to the music and encouraged the crowd to continue to chant. 

During the next chorus Turles strolled towards Vegeta and playfully grinded against him, much to Goku’s displeasure as he faked a smile to the audience while trying to slowly make his way to his uncle to pull him away from Vegeta.

I'll tell you what I want  
What I really, really want

So tell me what you want  
What you really, really want

Nappa twerked in front of Amond and Daize, whereas Yamcha and Tien did a few body rolls and grind the floor in front of Cacao and Rasin.

Oh what you think about that, now you know how I feel  
Say you could handle my love, are you for real?

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye

“Come on Kitten, aren’t ya gonna dance with me?” Turles chuckled and squeezed Vegeta’s ass.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and held his hand out to stop Goku interfering, “What gave you the right to squeeze my ass?”

“Dunno” Turles shrugged, “it’s kinda sticks out, surprise you haven't knocked anyone out with the size of that thing.” 

I'll tell you what I want  
What I really, really want

So tell me what you want  
What you really, really want

“Wrong answer!” Vegeta punched Turles in the face and pushed him off the stage as he lost his bearing from the punch.

Turles landed into a crowd of elderly women, and winced as dentures fell on top of him, he felt hands groping him, “Quit feelin’ me up!” he snapped and jumped onto his feet to push them away.

"Such rudeness.....that moistens me up,” One of the elderly women said and applied lipstick before chasing after Turles among the crowd.

A few more back flips and show stopper splits that Tien managed to not injure himself, and the crowd all cheered throwing money, underwear and a cat towards the Z strippers while booing off the rest of Turles team. They accepted the cheque for the nymphomaniac charity and headed backstage to get changed into their sweat pants and baggy shirts.

“Where the fuck did you get that cat from?” Piccolo wrinkled his nose up in disgust watching Yamcha cradle a black and white cat.

“The audience gave her to us,” Yamcha shrugged, “Meet Cindy Clawford,” he held up the cat to face Piccolo.

Piccolo grimaced, the cat had a lazy eye and had a face that looked as though it was smacked by a frying pan. “What in the ugly shit is that?!” he yelped when the cat leapt from Yamcha’s lap and started to attack Piccolo’s face.

“Hey, where’s Nappa?” Tien asked and wiped the makeup from his face.

“Who cares,” Vegeta shrugged and threw his heels in the trash.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Nappa walked out the bus with the group of old ladies who had tried to locate Turles and were about to give up before they caught Nappa walking towards the backstage. 

“You sure you ain't going to need your walking stick honey? I was a lil rough with you all,” Nappa grinned as he helped the shortest off the bus to join the rest of the group who were all heavily panting and giggling. 

“Oh don’t worry about me handsome, you made me feel young again,” they winked, a loud pop and crack was heard from one of the women and she rolled her eyes, “There goes Sally’s hip again.”

Nappa shook his head and laughed, “Ah, good ol’ sally.”

A loud screech heard from behind them caused them all to jump and look over to see Piccolo running around the car park with a cat clawing at his face and Yamcha chasing after him trying to call the cat back.

“There he is!” Tien called out, and walked towards the bus with Goku and Vegeta who raised a brow at the group of old women then back at the flustered Nappa.

“Get in the fucking bus Nappa!” Vegeta grimaced and climbed into the bus.

Nappa exchanged his goodbyes and stepped foot into the bus which caused the bus to tilt to its side and a wing mirror to fall off.


	15. Chapter 15

After the charity event, the men returned to their usual stripping routine in work with Krillin bitching at the customers for not paying out much.

A month had passed since then, and Vegeta’s pregnancy was becoming more apparent to the customers. Not that he allowed it to stop him, but he had heard the managers whisper between themselves how he may not be allowed to follow the rest of the strippers on tour which annoyed him that they’d make such assumptions, looking after a newborn while stripping on stage can’t be that much of a challenge.

With work life aside, Goku and Vegeta attended the first ultrasound scan of their baby, neither of the two could detain their excitement mixed with their worries on how they were going to raise a child considering neither had much knowledge on them and it was going to be tough with the shifts they have in work.

They arranged to visit the care home so Goku could share the news with his grandfather and show the scan image of the baby. What Goku did not expect to do was have Vegeta bent over inside the closet containing bedding and cleaning products for the care home occupants.

One thing Goku had noticed about Vegeta’s pregnancy was just how horny he was getting, and despite him trying his best to persuade Vegeta to wait till they left the care home Vegeta had a certain charm about him which Goku couldn’t deny. 

“How was that Vegeta?” Goku asked, adjusting his pants with his shirt half tucked in, before wiping the sweat from his flushed face.

“That was…” Vegeta paused as he dusted himself down, ensuring he looked presentable and not as if he had been fucked in front of incontinence pads and bedding, “adequate.”

“It was fucking loud, that’s what that was,” a familiar voice chimed in next to them that led the couple to recoil and peer over their shoulders.

There Bardock stood leaning against the wall taking a long drag on his cigarette before slowly exhaling the grey mist above him and lifted a judgmental eyebrow on the two who were standing with their mouths gaping.

“Dad?!” Goku's voice squeaked and he expanded his eyes, looking at his father, dumbfounded.

“Hey son, forgot I work here or something?” 

“I uh,” Goku let out a nervous titter and rubbed the back of his head with Vegeta remaining silent next to him. His eyes looked at the closet before connecting back with his father's glare. “Where’s grandpa?”

Bardock took in another long drag on his cigarette, “Not in the closet where you two defiled,” he said while exhaling the grey cloud of smoke.

“Should you be smoking inside the care home?” Vegeta coughed, fanning his face with his hand.

“Should you be having sex inside a closet, I thought you had more class?” Bardock smirked at him, putting out his cigarette, and watched as Goku pulled Vegeta back after having his ego insulted. “He’s in the hall that’s down the corridor and to your right, think you two can manage walking there without being escorted?”

Goku looked at Vegeta who looked as perplexed as him, and they both glanced back at Bardock’s nonchalant smile.

“What do you mean by that?” Goku asked with a slight chuckle.

“What I mean is — can you go down there without getting hansy pansy with one another, exploring each other’s never lands, rubbing each other’s power poles and fiddling the Kami’s lookout, or boldly going where no woman has gone before unless she’s like your mother?”

“What?” both Goku and Vegeta asked in unison.

Bardock let out a low exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just keep your pants on and save it for the bedroom.”

Crimson crept up the couples faces as they nodded their heads frantically at Bardock and both left in the direction Bardock had given them. Though Goku had to admit it, risky sex was the most fun sex he’s had in a while. He smiled at Vegeta walking beside him and resting a hand on his bump; it was funny how he had wanted to punch Vegeta in the face many times whenever they got so competitive to now feeling helplessly in love with him and loving his company; the sex being an extra bonus. 

When they finally made it into the hall, a dull atmosphere circulated around them, there was a television in the room's corner playing an old black and white war movie, and all the elderly occupants were sat in arm chairs staring vacantly at it. Goku noticed his grandfather sat in the opposite end of the room playing chess with a blind man, and somehow he was losing.

Goku was impressed by how quiet Vegeta was, as he expected him to make a remark about the place, but he was perhaps a little tired from their quickie in the closet. They sauntered towards grandpa Gohan and smiled awkwardly as he turned to look at them with a look of surprise etched on his face.

“Oh Goku, you brought me this fine gift?” his grandfather roamed his eyes up and down Vegeta with a broadened smile. He then tried to shift the chess board around and flinched by a sharp slap across his wrist. “Damn it old man Carl!” He hissed under his breath and glared at the blind man flipping him off.

“Uh… actually Vegeta’s my boyfriend now, and we’ve come to share our news,” Goku smiled at Vegeta then looked back at his grandfather's inquisitive look.

“You’re having an open relationship?”

“What?..no!”

“Then why you wasting my time!”

“He’s pregnant and we’ve- “

“Don’t look at me, I wore protection,” Grandpa Gohan had interrupted while evading his grandson's glance.

“We didn’t have sex,” Vegeta tsked and folded his arms.

There was an infinitesimal pause between them as Grandpa Gohan leaned back in his chair and tapped his finger against his chin. “Must’ve been a wet dream,” he shrugged and watched blind man Carl shake his head at him, “don’t you judge me!”

“Hey, who’s come to visit us Gohan?” Chimed a recognisable voice behind Goku and Vegeta.

They all glanced over their shoulders seeing Roshi amble towards them with a porn magazine tucked under his arm and tissue hanging out of the pocket of his pants.

“It’s that fem boy you mistook as a woman in that strip club,” grandpa Gohan jerked his thumb at Vegeta ignoring his scowl as he did so.

“Oh, is he gonna give us a striptease?” Roshi rubbed his palms together with a devilish grin.

“No, he’s now dating my grandson,” grandpa Gohan said, sounding a little deflated.

“I ain’t judging,” Roshi chuckled and raised his brows at Vegeta’s backside inducing Goku to facepalm and whine as Vegeta scoffed at the perving old men.

It was something the couple were used to at their work, but was a little awkward for Goku considering they were visiting to announce the pregnancy and not for them to gawk at his boyfriend.

“They’ve come to tell me he’s pregnant,” grandpa Gohan sighed and watched blind man Carl move his pawn to take his king.

“Don’t look at me, I wore protection,” Roshi tugged at his collar.

With a frustrated groan, Vegeta shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t sleep with you either.”

“Aw man, must’ve been a wet dream I had,” Roshi scratched the side of his head.

“Is everyone in this place having wet dreams about me or something?” Vegeta asked, raising a brow while looking around the room. He smirked watching everyone nod their heads with widened grins. “Nice,” he chuckled to himself.

“I’m not,” one voice quietly spoke among the group by the TV which caused Vegeta to scrunch his face up in annoyance.

“Then clearly you lack taste,” Vegeta huffed.

“Yes, I do…” the quietly spoken voice responded.

“Oh no, don’t try and grovel to me now, peasant!”

“Vegeta, that’s not nice,” Goku frowned at him.

“Ah it’s fine it’s just my grandfather,” Vegeta gave a quick flick of the wrist.

Goku wrinkled his nose at this discovery but chose to not question it further, he clicked his fingers and pulled out the scan image from his pocket,“Anyway, would you like to see the scan image we have of the baby?” He smiled at his grandfather and Roshi.

“Sure,” grandpa Gohan stretched his arm out and grabbed the ultrasound image of the baby from Goku, he narrowed his eyes on the image and brought it closer to his face. “Damn, child has a big forehead,” he showed Roshi who was leaning over his shoulder to get a good look, and they switched their glances between the scan image and Vegeta before looking at each other and nodded their heads.

“That explains it,” Roshi hummed and handed the couple back the scan image.

“Excuse me?!” Vegeta bared his teeth at them with a vein popping out the side of his head.

Not liking the tension that was building in the room, Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta and smiled sweetly at his grandfather and Roshi.

“So uh… yeah that’s the only reason we came here today,” Goku tittered as he could hear Vegeta mutter insults under his breath and slowly stepped backwards pulling Vegeta with him. 

As Goku then spun on his heel, he saw Chi-Chi strolling in pushing a cart full of treats, he widened his eyes and picked up the chessboard to cover his face, ignoring the disgruntled grumbles from his grandfather and blind man Carl, he yanked Vegeta by the arm and ran out with him throwing insults at him for rushing them out so quickly. He didn’t look behind to see if Chi-Chi had noticed them, he just kept running with his grumbling pregnant boyfriend, knowing he’d have to deal with Vegeta’s fury later.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been only a couple of weeks since the charity event had happened, and they had won against Hercule's team with their spice girl outfits.

Vegeta reminisced on all that as he sat next to Goku on the couch in his apartment and his brother who was sitting across from him with Raditz. The last thing he wanted to do was have what looked to be a double date. It repelled him whenever Raditz and Tarble would whisper their sweet nothing's between tender kisses.

“Hope you guys have been practicing those moves I showed you?” Raditz leaned back and stretched his arm over Tarble’s shoulder.

After their successful win, Raditz would come by the club and teach the strippers new moves to use and entertain the customers and get more money much to Krillin's delight . Vegeta was struggling with some of the moves and embarrassingly admitted needing help. After he spent what felt like an hour struggling to get back onto his feet thanks to the more prominent baby bump. 

Vegeta glared at his brother's smirk, knowing that he was going to bring up the fact he was now struggling. Before their boyfriend’s arrived, Tarble spent half an hour in a giggle fit as Vegeta cried when he could barely see his feet whenever he looked down. That bastard knew just how much Vegeta loved his image and was taking great joy at his misfortune. 

“Well, we all know Vegeta can’t do much of the moves because of his current situation,” Tarble snickered as he glanced at the bump and did a slow gaze to meet with his brother's scowl.

Vegeta continued to scowl at his brother before he remembered that his brother soon wouldn't be faring too well, and he grinned at the thought before stopping his thoughts hearing Tarble groan and looked to see him holding his stomach.

“Babe are you okay?” Raditz asked his boyfriend and as Tarble moved to look up at him and answer his question he slapped a hand over his mouth and made a dash from the room.

They then heard the bathroom door being slammed open and the next sound followed was of Tarble retching, to which Raditz immediately got up and began to make his way to the bathroom to comfort his boyfriend.

Vegeta felt elated as he could hear all this go on and began snickering to himself about how Tarble was now going through what he went through however he stopped as he felt Goku elbow him lightly.

Just as he was about to tell his boyfriend off for daring to elbow him he saw Goku get up and then began to make his way to the bathroom to which he gestured for Vegeta to follow him.

Oh, the nerve of his boyfriend for not helping him get up as he's pregnant with their child, and he struggles to get up though then again had he offered to help him up he probably would have told him to fuck off and that he didn't need his help so points to his idiotic boyfriend for predicting his behavior.

Vegeta struggled valiantly until he finally got up and made his way to the bathroom where Goku stood at the door with a look of concern on his face and Raditz rubbing Tarble's soothingly as he watched his boyfriend retch and puke some more into the toilet.

“Feeling better, babe?” Raditz asked Tarble as he had finally gotten done with throwing up in the toilet.

Tarble nodded at his boyfriend then pulled the handle on the toilet making it flush away all the bile that had been retched into it.

Vegeta was grinning the entire time while Goku just sighed, knowing exactly what was going on with Tarble, he then heard his brother saying more stuff to his boyfriend.

“Now babe, I don't want to have to say this but as you've been throwing a lot as of late, maybe it's your cooking that's causing the problem and it's giving you food poisoning?” Raditz said and the entire room filled with silence as Tarble turned around slowly, facing his boyfriend with a menacing glare on his face.

Tarble voice went dangerously low and almost downright scary as he talked to Raditz, “What did you just say to me, my kind and ever so loving boyfriend?”

Vegeta and Goku shivered as they heard his voice and how scary Tarble was right now with just his glare and voice.

They both noted how now Raditz seemed to be shrinking and cowering under his boyfriend's gaze despite literally being twice his size, and Vegeta couldn't help but be impressed by his little brother for doing that.

“U-uh nothing at all sweetie, I-I didn't say anything” Raditz managed to get out chuckling nervously.

Tarble maintained a death glare on him and folded his arms, “There is nothing wrong with my cooking, any more remarks like that and you can forget about getting any more discounts on those certain toys you’ve been eyeing up!”

Raditz gulped and gave a swift nod while avoiding his brother’s questionable glance. He then let out a short nervous titter as everyone remained silent, exchanging eye contact before taking the hint to leave the bathroom.

Vegeta felt smug, proud in fact that his revenge was coming together beautifully. He smirked, watching his brother cradling his stomach and retching every few minutes with the look of worry etched on Raditz’s face. His glance soon shifted to his boyfriend's frown, which induced him to roll his eyes and lean back on the couch.

Of course, his darling boyfriend wouldn’t understand fully why he found this all so hilarious. Tarble took great joy mocking Vegeta’s pregnancy and by the looks of things soon he’ll have a taste of his own medicine.

\-------------------

The course of the day went by with both couples talking and spending time with one another, Tarble still managed to get a few jeers at Vegeta for his figure, though usually after he did, so he had to go and throw up in the toilet.

Each time he did that, Vegeta could only grin and laugh at the revelation that would soon come to his brother one way or another.

Dinner was currently being made for the night and Tarble was cooking alongside Raditz while Goku and Vegeta sat at the table watching the two of them work to make dinner.

Though it was rather amusing to watch too Vegeta as he could see Raditz subtly taking the stuff his brother was cooking and checking it carefully, looking to see if it was cooked properly as a way to ensure that none of them would get food poisoning.

This went on for a while until Tarble caught his boyfriend checking the food and asked what he was doing and Raditz looking nervous under his boyfriend's questioning glare told what he was doing and Vegeta laughed as he watched his brother scold his boyfriend then had him sit with him and Goku.

After a while the food was finally done and served on the table and everyone dug into the food eating it all and enjoying every bit of it, Vegeta was impressed by his brother's cooking skills and how delicious he makes stuff even if he jeered at Tarble every now and again for his cooking having given him food poisoning.

They all finished up eating their food and Raditz had excused himself to get something as everyone else cleared up the table and dishes.

Raditz later came back a little package in his hand as he approached Tarble nervously with it, “Uh babe, I was wondering if you could use this?”

Tarble gave him a curious look, “What is it?”

Raditz gulped, and he looked and saw that Goku and Vegeta had now turned and were watching the conversation as it went on.

“It's a pregnancy test”

Silence permeated the room as Raditz said that and Tarble gave his boyfriend a smile, “I beg your pardon Raditz but what did you just say?”

Vegeta watched as Raditz gave a nervous titter and a small chuckle, and he smirked. Oh how glorious the reveal will be for his little brother.

“I got it the other day as you had been throwing up a lot and I thought maybe you could be pregnant, so I bought the test, could you take it? Please babe.” Raditz managed to say with Tarble giving him a smile and taking the box from him.

Tarble looked at the box with a strained smile still on his face then back at his boyfriend then back at the box then back to his boyfriend.

This continued for a while until Tarble stopped and sighed, “Fine I'll take this stupid test”

Vegeta was suppressing laughter knowing what was going to come and Goku sighed as Raditz looked to his boyfriend with a look of disbelief, “You will?”

Tarble gave Raditz a knowing look and an innocent smile before quickly that all changed into a devilish smirk, “Oh I'll take it but if this test says negative, you can expect to be bottoming for a whole week mister”

Raditz gulped and nodded at his small boyfriend and watched as he went into the bathroom to take the test, and he now waited next to Vegeta and Goku tittering nervously every now and again.

They waited a while as they moved to the couch with Raditz's foot tapping on the ground in nervousness as to what the result would be on the pregnancy test.

His answer came soon as the silence was pierced by Tarble screaming from the bathroom, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

All three jumped out of their seats on the couch and Raditz raced to the bathroom to check on his boyfriend while Goku and Vegeta followed behind him.

“Damn I knew he could be loud but fuck who knew he had such a pair of vocal cords” Vegeta said looking at his boyfriend who was astonished by what he said as they approached the bathroom with the door that was now open and Raditz hugging Tarble asking if he was alright.

Vegeta saw the pregnancy test that was in his brother's hands and it was the same kind he used when he did his, and he saw the marking on the test that read positive on it and began laughing catching the attention of everyone who looked at him, but he still kept on laughing enjoying and relishing in the moment of getting back at his brother in the best way possible.


	17. Chapter 17

“It was you?!” Tarble glowered at Vegeta waving the positive test in front of him, making Raditz raise a brow with a disturbed expression.

“Woah- wait… you fucked your brother?” Raditz stepped back and gaped at him, which prompted Vegeta and Goku to facepalm instantaneously as he asked that.

This wasn’t the best thing to ask his boyfriend, who just found out he’s pregnant as he scowled at Raditz and bared his teeth at him. It was as if he was about to transform into a wild, ferocious beast that no one wished to be in the way of.

“What?!” Tarble growled, grasping tightly on Raditz shirt that extracted a nervous titter from him. “No! — he’s done something I know he has, look at him smirking and laughing at all this!” He scoffed, pointing at Vegeta’s complacent expression. 

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders as everyone all turned to face him, as if he even cared the little bastard needed to learn a lesson to not mock his appearance. “Paybacks a bitch,” he smirked and watched Tarble’s face contort to various expressions of anger.

“What did you do?” Tarble spoke in an elevated voice, his eyes narrowing on him as he sauntered towards him with a look of pure rage mixed with annoyance.

Vegeta could tell from that look from his brother that he had overstepped the mark, flashbacks from their childhood when his little brother chased him through the neighbourhood over a frivolous prank that went horribly wrong, became crystal clear in his mind.Tarble screaming and throwing barbie dolls and action men at him that he had in a bag lugged over his shoulder. Oh, how Tarble was lethal with those damn plastic dolls. He gulped inaudibly as he was broken from his recollection and could see Tarble looking as though he was near frothing from the mouth. 

“He—“ Goku paused and gave Vegeta an apologetic look, “Sorry Vegeta I have to tell them,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and gave Tarble a timid smile.“Vegeta pin pricked the condoms you guys been using.”

Vegeta scrunched his face at his boyfriend in discontent, the sheer audacity of him telling his brother what he did, he veered his glance back on his brother who froze with his mouth agape, as though he was processing all that Goku had just said before he switched back to his scowl and clenched his fists, Vegeta recoiled as Tarble lunged forward only to be pulled back by Raditz.

“Damn it Vegeta!” Tarble growled trying to break out of his boyfriends grip to no avail, “I can’t believe you are even having one of your own, you are so self-centred and immature and now going to be raising a child?!” he said with a small mirthless laugh as he wiped away his tears of exasperation.

Raditz sighed and smiled down at Tarble, “Babe, I know you’re upset right now but I—“

“Of course I’m upset Raditz, I am not ready to be a parent!” 

“Well, nor was I, but you know finding out that you are. I am actually starting to like the idea of us being a family.”

“Tch, gay,” Vegeta blurted out that induced everyone to all stare at him open-mouthed.“what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at them all. He couldn’t cope with all the mushy emotions expressed in front of him.

Tarble scoffed at his brother and turned on his heel “I need to be left alone,” he walked to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

There was an abrupt silence that permeated the room as Raditz pursed his lips and glanced back at Goku and Vegeta with a bemused look. Raditz exchanged a short awkward laugh with his brother while peering around the room, hesitant on what to say at that moment. Vegeta on the other hand couldn’t hide his smug grin. He was tired of his little brother mocking him, and now he was getting his just deserts.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright once he’s gotten over the shock,” Raditz finally spoke and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Goku frowned at his brother, “Raditz, I’m so sorry th—“ 

“You know I’m actually excited, I can’t wait to tell our parents.” Raditz said as he cut his brother off with an immense, goofy smile on his face.

“Oh,” was all Goku could say before his brother walked off to Tarble's bedroom, opening the door and closing it softly behind him after he had stepped in.

Goku turned to look at his boyfriend who gave him a scowl, “That was a dick move from you Vegeta.”

“He shouldn’t have insulted my figure,” Vegeta said as he walked away into the living room, crossing his arms.

Goku let out a long exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes skyward, knowing he had a pregnant boyfriend in a mood with him that he’d have to face. He knew Vegeta was never an easy person at times, he was stubborn and if anyone dared to upset him they knew about it for months after. But then there was a side to him that he couldn’t help but fall in love with, unfortunately not many got to see that side. Even at work, they were still competitive on who would earn the most tips. It was all fun and games till one of them would go off on a pout ranting how it wasn’t fair. 

On hearing some rustling mixed with what he could gather items being thrown around the room, Goku pressed his lips and hesitantly made his way towards the living room, he could hear Vegeta muttering profanities to himself. It was from that moment that Goku wasn’t sure if he’d have items thrown at him, or if Vegeta will be like a rabid dog knocking him off his feet while blaring insults at him. It was either or of those options, neither sounding pleasant.

With a deep breath in, Goku slowly opened the living room door and peeked his head through, ensuring the coast was clear, and it was safe for him to enter. From what he could see there were coasters and batteries from the remote control spilled on the floor, as he edged himself forward so he could see Vegeta in view a gray blur was thrown towards him, he quickly ducked and glanced over his shoulder to see it was a cushion that had been thrown at him. He wiped his brow in relief before turning his head and recoiled as he was met with Vegeta’s glare.

“H-hey,” he said with a nervous titter and gulped as Vegeta pulled him in and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Can’t believe Tarble insulted me like that!” Vegeta yelled as he ranted to Goku about his brother.

“Well, to be fair—“

“Are you taking his side?!” Vegeta shouted, cutting his boyfriend off, scowling at him. He was bearing his child the least he could do was kiss up and defend him. Is that too much to ask?

Goku sputtered, “I-I uh… well, ya know what you done was—“

“Fuck you Kakarot!” he shouted at his boyfriend, “You’re supposed to take my side, I am carrying your child damn it!”

“You mean ‘our’ child?!” Goku corrected him as Vegeta scoffed at him.

“The way I’ve been eating recently, I wouldn’t be surprised if the child is made up of mostly your DNA.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Goku said, crossing his arms as he looked at Vegeta who had his back to him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Anyway, I can’t believe you didn’t stick up for me when my brother called me self-centred and immature,”. He gave a pause and then turned and stared at Goku straight in the eye, “Since when have I ever behaved immaturely?” his eyes narrowed as he heard his boyfriend titter nervously, “You best answer that wisely.”

“Well, sometimes --”

“Excuse me?!” Vegeta interrupted and balled his fists.

Goku pursed his lips and folded his arms as Vegeta continued on his ramblings while hurling insults. He had to admit — Vegeta looked hot when he was angry, like an angry chihuahua, small and adorable yet vicious and snappy. He found himself staring at Vegeta in admiration, his heart fluttering as he smiled at him, which only seemed to annoy Vegeta further, judging by how he paused and lifted a brow at him. Such a small, unpredictable, hot mess, Goku chuckled and sighed to himself.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta stared at him with slight agitation.

“Hm?” Goku hummed and blinked, with his smile still imprinted on his face.

“Were you even listening to me, or did you seriously just stand there with a gormless look on your fucking face?!”

Goku stepped back, shaking his head while waving his hands frantically at him. He could only hope Vegeta wouldn’t notice his erection straining against his pants right now. 

“Oh, so you were just standing there gormlessly then?!” Vegeta scowled and flared his nostrils.” Take it you do not care about the fact that Tarble was --” he paused and softened his expression.

“He was what?” Goku asked, scratching the back of his head as Vegeta froze on the spot.

Vegeta flicked his gaze between his bump and Goku his mouth agape. Worrying thoughts flooded Goku’s mind, and he placed his hands on Vegeta’s shoulder with a look of concern.

“Vegeta, what is it? — is everything okay?”

“I felt movement,” Vegeta smiled, moving Goku’s hands from his shoulders and placing them on his bump.

The two grinned at each other and switched their focus on the bump before locking their lips into a passionate kiss while they felt more slight movements from their child. All other emotions dwindled as the two shared this special moment together, and excitement flourished in their minds. Raising a baby together was going to be interesting...


	18. Chapter 18

“Okay, guys, when Vegeta walks in try not to look anywhere around here,” Goku circled his finger around his chest, leaving Yamcha, Tien, and Nappa looking back at him in confusion.

They were all getting ready for the show, and Goku had huddled them up into a corner claiming to have some important news. With Vegeta in the manager's office for a meeting, the rest of the group were beginning to speculate that it was to do with Vegeta being forced to take paternity leave and not to look at Goku’s chest.

Yamcha exchanged looks with the rest of the strippers before rolling his eyes and looking at Goku with a slight vexed expression. 

“Look man, we get it — you get more tips than us, ladies and men find you hot, but none of us look at you that way so Vegeta has nothing to worry about.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nappa said with his fist resting under his chin and eyes roaming around Goku’s pecs ignoring the look of disgust from Yamcha and Tien.

“What?!” Goku blinked at them and made a quick glance down at his chest before back at the three men, two of which had a bemused expression. “N-no I didn’t mean wait— you really find me hot?” He asked in a singsong voice that only evoked a sigh and eye roll from his peers.

Yamcha leaned towards Tien, not prying his eyes away from Goku, “Knew he pulled us into the corner to show off his pecs,” he sighed while Tien nodded in agreement. 

“No, not me!” Goku sighed, why was this so difficult to explain, “I mean Vegeta, don’t stare at his —“ he paused his sentence as he saw his boyfriend come around the corner with the usual expression of wanting to kill someone. “Oh, hey Vegeta,” he chimed, looking at Tien, Yamcha and Nappa as if to say ‘don’t mention this conversation’ and sauntered towards Vegeta who was checking himself out in the mirror.

Goku smiled, roaming his eyes over Vegeta’s delicious body. He knew he’d get a glare and a slap if he were to mention just how adorable Vegeta was looking with his round bump and plump ass. But he couldn’t help but gawk at his boyfriend’s body, just how curvy he was getting while carrying his child. The last time he tried to compliment Vegeta on his nice round ass, he had to spend an hour to console his crying boyfriend reassuring him that he isn’t fat, and then told to not mention to anyone about his softer side. Vegeta liked to maintain this badass demeanor, everyone knew not to piss him off if his glare alone wasn’t a warning enough, then his witty remarks would sure leave someone dumbfounded and think twice before arguing with him. 

“Is it just me, or has he gotten fat?” Nappa’s voice sliced through his stupor and he glanced back at them shaking his head at them.

“He’s pregnant, remember?!” Yamcha shook his head at Nappa and strolled towards his dresser to finish getting ready.

“Oh now I remember, I’m gonna be the god daddy,” Nappa said with a proud, smug smirk on his face.

Tien snorted at this and gave Nappa a questionable look, “Since when?” 

“Since I decided, twerp,” Nappa scoffed and clipped the side of Tien’s head, before strutting off with his nose pointing up at the ceiling.

The three men were ignoring Goku now trying to shush him while feeling his boyfriend glare daggers behind his back. It was no use as they continued to talk among themselves. Knowing he had to face the music, he hesitantly spun on his heel to face the pissed-off boyfriend.

“Hey, how did the meeting go?” He smiled and pointed his index fingers together.

Tien, Yamcha, and Nappa all stopped what they were doing and grinned over at the couple, which only fuelled Vegeta’s anger more.

“Don’t act like I am unaware of you talking about me just then,” Vegeta said, scowling at the lot of them.

“What?- Noo I wouldn’t do that,” Goku’s voice changed in pitch as he drawled out his words, doing his best to maintain his sweet smile while inner alarm sounds were blaring in his head telling him to abort the mission as Vegeta gave him an intimidating glare.

“Uh-huh, then what's with the high-pitched voice just then?” Vegeta lifted a brow as Goku started to titter and rub the back of his head. 

No further questions were asked, Vegeta didn’t need to ask anything further as he gave Goku a knowing stare while taking his top off, ready for the show. And there they were, those plump pecs squashed up in a laced bra. Goku had to do his best to stop his eyes from roaming over his boyfriend’s plump chest. A wolf whistle pulled his attention away and he frowned at Tien, Nappa, and Yamcha grinning over Vegeta.

“Hey, Vegeta’s wearing a bra now, proud of you buddy!” Nappa called out with a chuckle and folded his arms as Vegeta did a slow glance over at them.

“Does it match your sugar daddy pants?” Tien smirked and high-fives Nappa.

Yamcha giggled with the men and winked over at the bemused Vegeta, “What you hiding behind them cups baby?”

A vein popped on the side of Vegeta’s head, and his jaw clenched as the men continued laughing. Goku took a couple of steps back knowing his darling boyfriend was about to blow a fuse as they all continued.

“I am lactating you insensitive fucks!” Vegeta snarled, baring his teeth while shaking his fist furiously towards them.

“Hey, we ain’t judging sexy mama,” Nappa winked and nudged at the other men for support as Vegeta’s glare focused directly on him, and him alone.

“I swear to god I will rip your small intestine out your fucking mouth, and your large intestine out of your fucking ass and use you as a skipping rope!!” Vegeta shouted, spitting out each word in sheer anger. 

The men stopped laughing for a moment, taking in Vegeta’s threat. They all shared the same expression and shrugged before facing him again, ignoring Goku trying to shush them.

“Sure, if you think you can jump that high,” Nappa sneered.

At that moment, Tien and Yamcha cowered behind Nappa as Vegeta lunged forward like a rabid chihuahua.

“Okay Vegeta, let’s just keep calm, remember stress isn’t good for the baby,” Goku soothed, pulling Vegeta back while frowning and shaking his head at the snickering men.

He knew soon as their shift was done, he was in for a long night with Vegeta ranting about their peers mocking him and how he is sick of leaking milk. Goku didn’t mind it but knew better than to disagree with Vegeta whenever he said how unattractive it made him. If anything — it was a turn-on, Vegeta was glowing in this pregnancy. His skin was perfect, body plump and flawless, and minus the hormones, the sex was phenomenal. He eased Vegeta to sit down on the chair facing the mirror and handed Vegeta his bag containing snacks, knowing the best way to calm him down was to hand his ‘pregnancy snacks’ as Vegeta called them.

“There, now just relax and —“

“Kakarot, I am not afraid to beat you to death right here, right now with this fucking spoon!” he raised said spoon threateningly at Goku.

“Why have you got a spoon, Vegeta?” Tien asked with an inquisitive glance.

“Oh, he likes to snack on dips between the show, and he doesn’t like getting his fingers dirty so he uses a spoon to-“ Goku managed to say before Vegeta interrupted him.

“Kakarot, will you shut the fuck up!”

Goku stopped himself and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Vegeta"

Only getting a grunt in response as he saw his pregnant boyfriend walk away after taking carrot sticks out of his bag and began munching away at them, Goku sighed it had been a month since they had dinner with their brothers and had revealed what Vegeta had done.

He shook his head as he remembered it all, Vegeta was so childish with it but he had to admit it was funny to see him act that way.

"Alright, bitches let’s go!! I want to see green flying everywhere when you get on that stage!" Krillin shouted, interrupting Goku's thoughts as he got up and began to follow the others as they made their way to the stage.

Goku saw that Vegeta was on the stage already waiting, he smiled at his boyfriend who just scoffed and folded his arms as he turned away from him. The strippers all lined up, listening to the loud excited cheers from the audience waiting for them to begin. Smoke filled the stage, spotlights shone onto them and they all got into their poses waiting for the music to begin. Goku was nervous, knowing some of their customers weren’t nice towards Vegeta being pregnant. Not that Vegeta couldn’t stand up for himself, but he was more emotional than usual. 

Just last week, Vegeta had broken a guy’s nose after performing a lap dance and the man slapped his ass asking for a blow-job. Something he’d have done in the past for an extra payment, but now he was strictly committed to their relationship. He was now more emotional, unpredictable, and everyone knew not to say certain triggering words that would induce Vegeta to go off on a rant and throw objects at any unsuspecting person who so happened to look at him funny.

The music blared, and the men took their positions near the pole on the center stage, Vegeta was the first to use the pole and it was nerve-wracking, one wrong movement or incorrect foot position and it could be fatal. Especially how far along he is in the pregnancy, Goku knew better than to voice his concern though. He could only watch in the background and be there if he fell. 

Goku had to pry his eyes away from his boyfriend in fishnet stockings, hot pants, and black laced bra as Vegeta moved fluidly around the pole. There were a lot of cheers from the thirsty crowd, many of them requesting Vegeta to remove his bra. To which they were responded with a growl and scowling looks making them all recoil moments after and possibly rethinking their life choices.

The show went well, with a lot of satisfied customers who were now awaiting their private shows, and Krillin chasing Yajirobe around the place with a bat. Nothing out of the ordinary. Goku waited for when he and Vegeta were free before pulling him aside with a worried expression. He wasn’t happy with Vegeta still working the long hours, while heavily pregnant with their child and he had hoped the management also voiced their concerns in the meeting they had with Vegeta. But he never got a chance to know what was said in the meeting, thanks to his friends mocking Vegeta’s bra.

“Hey Vegeta, you didn’t tell me how the meeting went,” he smiled, following Vegeta into the back room.

“They agreed on me working up to the point I’m in labor, so long as you clean up any mess if my waters broke,” Vegeta shrugged, grabbing a dip and a spoon from his bag. 

“What?!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have gotten me pregnant if you don’t want to be cleaning up after—“

“No, no… Vegeta, that’s insane. I don’t want you giving birth on stage in front of thousands of —“

“Why not? Krillin agreed that we can charge the audience a lot of money if they watch a live birth on stage,” Vegeta sat down and began to eat the dip, appearing nonchalant about the whole thing.

Goku crossed his arms, rubbing his lips together as he thought carefully of a response. It was insane that management could even agree to something so absurd, everyone knew just how much Vegeta loved his job, but this was just insane for him to agree to. 

“Vegeta,” he sighed, giving him a stern look, which was difficult as Vegeta was happily eating sour cream dip like a fat kid eating ice cream and it looked adorable. “You are not giving birth to our child on stage.”

“Says who?” Vegeta glowered at him and placed the now empty dip on top of the dresser.

Goku swallowed back the hard lump forming in the back of his throat, he has been avoiding any disagreements with Vegeta to avoid upsetting him. But now he needed to put his foot down.

“Well?” Vegeta lifted a brow at him and began sucking on his spoon.

“Says me,” Goku pressed his lips together when Vegeta slapped the spoon on the dresser and raised from the chair, his glare penetrating him, leaving him feeling uneasy. 

“Just because you got me pregnant, does not give you rights on where I can birth our child. I can give birth in front of the fucking pope if I wanted to!”

“Pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to--”

“It’s a figure of speech you moron!”

Goku scrunched his eyebrows at this, “It is?” he asked in surprise. 

“Oi, bitches! You can have a disagreement at home, not on this mother fucking stage, in front of all these people!” Krillin yelled, strolling in with Broly behind him. 

“S-sorry,” Goku tittered and glanced back at Vegeta who simply scoffed at them.

“You will be!” Krillin glowered and motioned for them to get back on stage.

Vegeta pouted and pushed Goku out the way, he started to stroll on ahead not that Goku minded as he enjoyed the view before he paused and glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. Which was never a good sign whenever his boyfriend looked at him that way.

“Oh, and Kakarot,” Vegeta maintained his smirk.

“Hm?”

“I may have made an offer with Chichi for you to perform her a secret lap dance.”

“What the hell Vegeta!”

“Can’t talk, got to make money, bye,” Vegeta chuckled and strolled off with his hands on his hips.

“Goddammit, Vegeta,” Goku frowned, “He’s lucky he has a sexy ass.” he huffed to himself, eyeing up Vegeta’s ass with vivid images of him pounding into it, watching it ripple in each impact of his thrusts.

The show continued, and Goku reluctantly performed Chichi a lap dance which ended up with him calling in security as she tried to cuff him to a chair. When Broly carried Chichi over his shoulder she threw her underwear at Goku and laughed maniacally. Goku pulled a face and threw the underwear into the trash, he jumped when he saw a wild Yajirobe appear from the dark corner of the room and leapt into the trash can for the underwear. They both made awkward eye contact during this, Yajirobe blinked at Goku while rubbing the underwear all over him.

“It’s to mask my scent, Krillin will just assume there’s a girl near by and not me,” Yajirobe said while sniffing the underwear, “Nice, you made her panties wet.”

Goku widened his eyes in a mixture of horror and disgust while slowly backing out of the room.

“You didn’t see me!” Yajirobe threatened waving the underwear at him.

“I won’t say anything,” Goku tittered and ran out the room, that was one image that he won’t be able to remove from his mind. 

To recover what he had witnessed, Goku ran into the changing room, grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over himself. In hopes the ice cold water would help pull his attention off the disturbing scene he was unfortunate to witness. He heard a low groan and turned to see Vegeta sitting uncomfortably while adjusting his bra.

"You alright Vegeta?"

"Pfft alright? Had a bunch of idiots slobbering all over me." Vegeta groaned and massaged his temple, while the other hand massaged his swollen pecs.

"Thought you liked getting all the attention?" he grinned and sauntered towards his boyfriend.

"Don't get smart with me Kakarot, besides they weren't even throwing or offering any money, so they can shove their flirts up their ass until it becomes the rest of the shit they spew out of their mouths."

"Does it hurt Vegeta?" Goku asked, now standing behind him and smoothing his palms over his boyfriend's warm chest.

"No, I feel fucking fine with my chest feeling this way, of course, it hurts you, moron!"

"Well can I...uhh help relieve you of it?" He cooed, slipping a bra strap down Vegeta’s arm.

Vegeta watched Goku’s actions in the mirror, their eyes made contact in their reflections and Vegeta arched his brows in curiosity. "How would you do that?"

"I can drink it?" Goku suggested, sliding a hand inside the bra. Vegeta’s chest felt swollen, solid and hot to touch. 

"....."

"I mean that's just one way I thought I can help we don't have t-"

"It's fine Kakarot, just be careful about it,” Vegeta leaned back on the chair, helping Goku to remove his bra and hissed at Goku pinching his nipples.

"Are you more sensitive there now?" Goku asked, raising his eyebrows at Vegeta’s reaction to his touches.

".......no"

"Uh-huh sure you're not,” he smirked and knelt by the side of Vegeta.

"Don't make me get the spoon Kakarot."

Goku only chuckled at this before rubbing his tongue along the erect nipple, and latching onto it. He started to suckle, warm and sweet creamy fluid filled his mouth and he started to swallow it down, listening to the pleasant sounds coming from Vegeta and feeling his hand starting to pet his head as he continued.

“K-Kakarot, don’t forget the other side— please,” Vegeta breathed out a sigh of relief and arched his back as Goku continued.

Goku happily obliged and moved towards the other nipple, giving it the same treatment and lapping up the milk that oozed from it that elicited small moans from his boyfriend. Of all things aroused him, this was a first, he rolled his eyes back feeling his growing erection pushing against his pants as he continued to suckle on Vegeta’s nipple. Drinking the sweet, creamy milk — he could probably get used to this. 

“Ah,” Vegeta breathed out with a smile in relief, smoothing his hand along Goku’s hair he chuckled, “don’t get too used to this Kakarot, once the baby is here you won’t have a look in.”

Goku smirked, glancing up at Vegeta as he continued sucking on his nipple, why was he enjoying this so much? His smirk soon diminished when his eyes caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the corner of the room with their jaw near unhinged.

“I thought I had issues,” Yajirobe scoffed that caused the couple to freeze and glance back at him. “Hey, I ain’t judging.” And with that he faded into the shadows leaving the couple sharing a look of embarrassment.


End file.
